Quince días
by LumLumLove
Summary: Akane está a punto de casarse, apenas restan quince días para el gran acontecimiento. Lo ha decidido, se casará con un buen hombre y comenzará una nueva vida, lejos de todo cuanto conoce. Pero un súbito descubrimiento volará por los aires todos sus planes y la embarcará en una extraña aventura, con la más inesperada compañía: "¿¡Cómo que ya estoy casada?".
1. Viernes 15

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

.

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**Quince días**

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**.**

**Ranma**

.

..

...

—Tu hermana me ha dicho que estabas aquí— suelta la moneda abruptamente y la esconde entre sus ropas, mi voz le sorprende, no se ha percatado de mi presencia a pesar de que llevo un par de minutos observándola en silencio. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿estaría emocionada por el día de mañana?, sí, eso debe ser. Eso explica su súbito sonrojo.

—Ranma me has asustado— dice bajando la mirada, parece que mi presencia le incomoda. De pronto y como si acabara de recordarlo, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y comienza a luchar con el prendedor de pelo que sujeta el velo de novia a su corta melena.

Trago saliva y me acerco un par de pasos.

El frío nocturno se clava en mis huesos, atraviesa mis músculos hasta alcanzar mi corazón, ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero decir. Ella arruga la muselina entre las manos y yo doy un largo suspiro.

—¿Porqué te lo quitas?, te queda bien — tomo el velo con suavidad y observo el prendedor a la luz de la luna, sus diminutos dientes de plata brillan siniestros. Con cuidado acaricio sus cabellos y vuelvo a colocarlo en su lugar.

Está tan hermosa…con esos ojos gigantes que me hipnotizan y esos labios jugosos como fresas rodeados por el halo blanco, puro e inocente. Siento como algo en mi interior se retuerce en agonía, algo se pudre y muere cuando aprieto los dientes y me vuelvo a alejar.

—Escucha, yo…— comienza torpe, distingo el rojo en sus mejillas por el frío.

—He venido a despedirme— interrumpo, y parece como si la acabara de pinchar con un alfiler.

—¿Qué?

—Ya he firmado los papeles, no tendrás ningún problema.

Su respiración se vuelve rápida y superficial, casi consigue marearme su ritmo impropio.

—Quédate— suplica mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. —Quédate al menos hasta mañana.

Sonrió de medio lado intentando disimular mi dolor, mi incendiario enfado.

¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme algo así? ¿¡cómo puede estar tan ciega!?.

Akane Tendô, eres la mujer más obtusa que he conocido jamás.

—¿Quieres que me quede a ver como te casas con ese imbécil? ¿¡un tipo que siquiera sabe cómo tomas el café!?— escupo perdiendo los nervios, y no pasa un segundo antes de que me arrepienta de mis palabras. Me muerdo la lengua y aparto la mirada mientras con una mano revuelvo mis cabellos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Sus ojos marrones me escrutinan, me mira entre la confusión y la incertidumbre. Hazlo fácil Ranma, hazlo rápido; dile adiós y marcháte para siempre de su vida. Es lo que ella necesita, es lo mejor para todos.

—Supongo que hay deseos que nunca se hacen realidad— murmuro, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Esto es un adiós, Akane.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo, está llorando. Joder Akane, no te pongas a llorar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— su voz se rompe y de paso me rompe a mi en pedazos.

Lleno los pulmones de aire.

—Aquella noche mientras mirábamos las estrellas fugaces… yo también pedí un deseo— digo mientras me apoyo en la barandilla del balcón de madera y miro al cielo pensativo.

—¿Un deseo?

—Ya no importa.

—¿Qué deseaste?— insiste, mientras las lágrimas se secan en sus mejillas. No sé cómo decirle lo que amo y odio sus lágrimas, tanto como sus labios, tanto como su sonrisa.

Mis ojos azules se pasean vacilantes y la veo temblar. Chica virgen, cincuenta yens, tonta Akane.

No voy a responder. Mientras no lo diga en voz alta puedo guardar la esperanza de que algún dios benevolente me conceda mi triste anhelo.

Nos han faltado muchas cosas, llegaste a mi vida para desmontarla, o quizás pretendiendo ordenar el caos conseguiste barrer toda mi suciedad a un rincón muy lejano. Y ahora solo quedas tú, no sé qué va a ser de mi sin ti. Esta historia no tendrá un final feliz.

Solo lamento una cosa. Me da tanta rabia que me consume; me pone enfermo saber que va a tocarte, que pretenderá besarte y tu le dejarás, mientras yo me quedo aquí, intentando pegar los trozos de mi corazón roto.

—No empezamos bien nuestro matrimonio— susurró devolviéndole la atención a su rostro.

—No mucho— admite llevándose una mano a sus cortos cabellos, ahora cubiertos por el velo.

—Deberíamos hacer al menos una cosa apropiadamente— me planto firme y siento como se encoge ante mi altura, ¿tanto le intimido? ¿siempre fue así? no lo quiero pensar. —Así que dime... ¿puedo besar a la novia?.

Tiembla asustada, soy un bruto. Ni siquiera ahora, ni siquiera después de esto acierto a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Siempre he sido así.

Apoyo una mano en su fría mejilla y el titilar de las estrellas en sus iris me hace dudar. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre, verdad? ¿sabes lo que siento?. Por favor, cierra los ojos, no quiero que veas esto, no quiero que veas mi temblorosa voluntad, mi cobardía.

Por que si lo haces, si me sigues mirando… entonces todo mi valor se hará virutas, se convertirá en humo.

Por que ahora debo renunciar a ti.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Quince días antes…_

**Capítulo 1: Viernes 15**

**.**

**Akane**

**.**

Cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta, la mujer que me mira desde el otro lado del espejo no soy yo.

Nos parecemos, tenemos el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, pero la expresión es completamente diferente. Sus ojos parecen tristes. Me preguntan algo.

Envuelta en capas de seda plisada, parece estar rodeada por un aura inmaculada, algo blanco y puro, demasiado para mí. Desde que era niña, siempre me gustó imaginar el día de mi boda, bueno, ¿y a quién no?. No pensaba en el novio, no pensaba en el hombre de mi vida, inocentemente sólo me preguntaba que tal me vería con ese vestido de princesa, mientras todos los ojos se posaban en mí.

Al menos ya he respondido a una de las cuestiones.

—¿Qué tal le queda?

La encargada de la tienda aparece en el vestidor, me giro y ella sonríe al verme. Podría decirse que está satisfecha de su trabajo.

—Akane, estás preciosa— dice Kasumi, emocionada hasta las lágrimas por verme vestida así.

Tomo con cuidado la larga cola del vestido y lo recojo a la altura de las caderas, me cuesta caminar.

—¿De veras te gusta?

— Es perfecto, cada día que pasa te pareces más a mamá.

A su lado Nabiki levanta por primera vez la vista de su teléfono móvil, tuerce el gesto y me examina al detalle, yo bajo la mirada, nerviosa.

—¿No te queda un poco ancho en el pecho?

Me llevo una mano a la altura de mis senos y compruebo que, efectivamente, el corsé hace un poco de arruga. Sólo ella se fijaría en esos detalles.

—Imposible, hace dos semanas le quedaba bien— interrumpe la encargada examinándome con cuidado. —Querida, ¿estás nerviosa por la boda? me temo que has vuelto a adelgazar.

—Y-yo... — no sé qué decir, nerviosa no era la palabra, más bien estoy histérica.

—No importa, lo arreglaremos de nuevo. Estará a tiempo, pero procura cuidarte por favor.

Suspiro aliviada, apenas faltaban dos semanas, no hay tiempo para más cambios.

Mi hermana Nabiki parece satisfecha ante la rápida respuesta, asiente y comienza a pasear la vista por la tienda.

—Entonces sólo faltan el velo y los zapatos.

—No quiero llevar velo— repito por enésima vez, la expresión de Nabiki no cambia, pero Kasumi hace una mueca que reconozco como desilusión. —Prefiero llevar el pelo suelo.

—Deberías hacerte un recogido, lo tienes demasiado largo— dice Kasumi intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión, más parece su boda que la mía.

—El velo es molesto.

—Te lo puedes quitar después de la ceremonia.

—No quiero que me tape la cara.

—Pero quedará precioso cubriendo la espalda.

La miro cansada, mi hermana mayor se hizo adulta demasiado joven. Cuando nuestra madre murió, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse con los mandos de la casa, siempre con el semblante tranquilo, parece tomarse la vida con cierta calma. Yo se que muy en el fondo Kasumi es la más fuerte de las tres, tiene muy claro lo que hacer con su vida, no vacila, jamás muestra miedo. Siempre sonríe.

Así que si Kasumi dice que debo llevar velo, yo no soy quién para cuestionarla. Asiento y ella amplía su sonrisa apenas medio centímetro, lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que así está mejor.

Yo soy la menor, acabo de cumplir los 21 años y seré la primera en casarse. No es de extrañar que mis hermanas tengan esa especie de obsesión por el control de la celebración.

Kasumi y Nabiki me están ayudando muchísimo, sobre todo esta última, que se ha ofrecido a encargarse de todo a cambio de una comisión, por supuesto.

Pagar a tu propia hermana no es algo demasiado normal, aunque eso no se puede aplicar a mi familia. Llevo pagando a mi hermana Nabiki por chantajes y servicios desde que tengo memoria. Es una empresaria nata, tal vez por eso nos sorprendió tanto cuando dijo que quería ser abogada.

Hace apenas unos meses que terminó su carrera y encontró un buen puesto de trabajo, aunque ya en la universidad la contactaban de bufetes para llevar determinados casos. Los divorcios son su especialidad, saca tanto dinero que sus clientes la adoraban y sus enemigos le temen.

Corre el rumor de que una vez hizo llorar al fiscal de Nerima en pleno juicio, todo un espectáculo.

Mi hermana es inteligente, guapa y admirada. Lástima que entre todos sus dones no se encuentre el de tener un corazón. Cada vez que me paro a pensar en ello, siempre me viene a la mente la imagen del hombre de hojalata del Mago de Oz.

Me miro por última vez al espejo, mi vestido es lo que siempre había soñado. De un color blanco natural se ajusta a mi pecho con un escote sin tirantes y cae sobre mis caderas como si se tratase de los delicados pétalos de una gigantesca rosa, en olas drapeadas con pequeños adornos brillantes aquí y allá. Llega hasta al suelo de forma ondulada, pero sin demasiada pomposidad, es sencillo y hermoso. Simplemente perfecto.

Recojo mi largo pelo negro con las manos y pido que me lo desabrochen, aún hay muchas otras cosas que debo hacer.

Cuando salimos de la tienda de vestidos Nabiki recibe una llamada, lo extraño es que no lo hubiese hecho mientras estábamos en el cambiador. Desde hace días vive pegada a su teléfono.

—¿Si?, ajá… ajá… no, pedí claramente azaleas de color blanco, no lirios… ¡no me diga que me he equivocado, sé perfectamente lo que le dije!

Me encojo sobre mí misma y Kasumi rie. Ambas nos alegrámos de que Nabiki esté al mando, desde luego sabe lo que se hace.

—Akane, me voy adelantando, tengo que comprar verduras para la cena— dice mi hermana mayor en tono maternal, se despide con la mano de Nabiki quien le devuelve el gesto de forma rápida y comienza a caminar hacia la calle comercial.

Tres minutos después Nabiki cuelga el teléfono.

—Estúpidos, ahora también tendré que ir a la floristería.

—¿Qué queda por hacer — pregunto, pero en realidad prefiero no saber la respuesta.

—Pues debo ir a la pastelería, al salón de bodas, al registro civil, y ahora para terminar a la floristería.

—Qué lata... — una parte de mí se siente mal por generarle a mi hermana tanto trabajo.

—No importa, esto no es nada— presume ella, y yo no tengo duda de que dice la verdad.

—Entonces creo que volveré a casa.

Nabiki suspira y apoya las manos sobre las caderas, cuando me mira presiento que ya sé lo que me va a decir.

—Akane, sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

Mi corazón da un vuelco, sus ojos, marrones al igual que los míos parecen hacerme la misma pregunta que la mujer del espejo.

—Claro que lo estoy.

—Es que aún eres muy joven.

—Sólo eres un año mayor que yo, Nabiki.

—Y yo no quiero saber nada de hombres.

—Para tí siempre ha sido más importante tu carrera.

—No entiendo porqué tu no haces lo mismo, al menos deberías terminar tus estudios en la universidad.

Eso último me hace dudar, mi mente racional sabe que lo que dice Nabiki no es ninguna tontería, pero la decisión ya está tomada. En dos semanas me convertiré en una amante esposa y cariñosa ama de casa. Ya me he hecho a la idea, es lo que quiero.

Cierto es que una parte de mí también habría querido terminar los estudios de medicina oriental, pero en el momento que había aceptado casarme con él, todo quedó atrás.

No antepondré nada a esa persona. Solo con estar juntos seré feliz.

—Me vuelvo a dojô— me giro y doy por concluida la conversación, de repente necesito verle, necesito que me abrace y que me diga que todo irá bien.

Escucho a mi hermana suspirar antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Papá, ya he llegado— me anuncio desde la puerta, últimamente nuestro padre ha estado de un humor sombrío nada propio en él.

Ha interrumpido sus reuniones vecinales, incluso ha dejado de jugar al shôji con sus amigos. Ya no sale, se queda durante horas con la vista perdida en el jardín. En ocasiones se levanta y parece caminar sin rumbo por la casa, una vez lo encontré a oscuras en el dojô. Pensé que estaba llorando.

No quiero darle demasiadas vueltas, pero sé que es culpa mía, que su comportamiento cambió radicalmente desde el momento que le dije que me iba a casar.

Cuando hice el anuncio supuse que era algo normal, algo que ya se esperaba todo el mundo, pero lejos de toda alegría, mi padre se había vuelto una persona taciturna.

A veces se queda mirándome fijamente, sin decir palabra, luego se retira alegando encontrarse mal.

Lo cierto es que tengo una ligera idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza, el hombre que he elegido no le parece lo suficiente bueno para mí. Es curioso, pues durante nuestros tres años de noviazgo jamás dijo una palabra al respecto.

Es verdad, Shinnosuke no sabe artes marciales, tan sólo cosas básicas que le enseñó su abuelo. Es un chico olvidadizo, pero de gran corazón.

No es un artista marcial, y por tanto,el estilo libre, su valioso legado se perderá con nuestra unión. Todo lo que tiene mi padre será olvidado.

Yo no seguiré con la práctica, ni siquiera terminaré mis estudios. Tan pronto como termine la boda me mudaré a vivir con Shinnosuke, debo cuidar de él y de su abuelo. Me despediré de mi familia, de todo lo que conozco y me iré lejos.

Kasumi también se ha dado cuenta de la actitud de nuestro padre, pero ella siempre dice que es porque me echará mucho de menos. Simplemente no quiere dejar ir a su querida niñita, cada día más parecida a su fallecida esposa, cada vez más bella.

—¿Papá?— me quito el calzado y camino por la casa, nerviosa. No sé que puede estar haciendo esta vez, le encuentro en el salón, mirando un aburrido debate en televisión y eso me impacta. Mi padre jamás mira la tv, era un aparato que compró casi por obligación social. A él le gusta leer el periódico, pasear por el barrio, ser un hombre activo. Quedarse en casa de esa manera no es propio de él, parece profundamente deprimido.

—Oh, llegaste, ¿que tal la prueba del vestido?— finge interés, lo sé, pero aún así agradezco poder mantener una conversación normal con él.

—Bien, aunque he vuelto a perder peso.

—Ya veo.

El silencio se instaura entre los dos como una pared, una cortina demasiado gruesa, de repente mi padre se aclara la garganta.

—Akane...

Pego un respingo, no me esperaba que pronunciara mi nombre. Le miro atentamente, como cuando era una niña pequeña, esperando impaciente una nueva lección.

El sonido del timbre interrumpe lo que fuese a decir, escucho claramente la campanilla y me levanto molesta.

Antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta, mi prometido se ha tomado la libertad de entrar hasta el descansillo, se descalza de forma cuidadosa, como hace siempre. Sonrío al verle y él responde imitando mi gesto.

—Vengo a verte— dice mientras se acerca a mí, y de forma tímida y adorable roza mis dedos con la punta de los suyos.

—¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

—Me he escapado un minuto.

Siempre tan pendiente de mí, parece tener una especie de radar que le indica lo que necesito en cada momento. Shinnosuke es detallista y cariñoso, pero lo que más me gusta de él es esa inocencia que muchas veces confundo con sinceridad. Dice lo que piensa, y eso para mí es admirable, algo a lo que yo jamás podré aspirar. Mi prometido es un buen hombre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuelo?

—Últimamente está más estable, la verdad es que no deja de hablar de tí. Creo que casi tiene más ganas que yo de que te vengas a vivir con nosotros.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, lo que implica eso me tiene realmente turbada.

— Tal vez debería empezar con la mudanza...— murmuro apenada, el tener que irnos a vivir a Ryukenzawa es doloroso, demasiado lejos de mi familia.

—No sería mala idea que empacases las cosas de mayor tamaño, pero si no quieres hacerlo siempre podemos llamar a una empresa de mudanzas.

—Sí… hoy puedo comenzar con algunas cajas— termino pensativa, parece mentira la cantidad de cosas que se pueden acumular en 21 años de vida.

—Bien— me mira de forma significativa antes de apretar mi mano. — Debo volver o el jefe se enfadará— se da la vuelta y sale de la estancia, la visita ha sido breve.

Suspiro, no sé si aliviada o decepcionada, cuando me mira intensamente a veces me parece que Shinnosuke va a besarme, aunque rara vez lo hace. Es demasiado tímido para eso, de hecho apenas lo ha hecho en un par de ocasiones en todos estos años, no hablemos ya de otro tipo de contacto físico.

Por eso cuando me pidió que me casara con él apenas me lo creí, pero acepté, por supuesto que lo hice.

Conocí a Shinnosuke cuando tenía cinco años, es una gran historia, él me salvó del ataque de un animal. Por aquel entonces él y su abuelo eran los guardianes de un bosque de animales exóticos en pleno corazón de Japón, nos despedimos y jamás supe de él, hasta hace apenas tres años.

Me lo encontré por casualidad cuando cursaba el primer año de medicina oriental, fue durante mis prácticas en un hospital. Shinnosuke estaba ingresado por padecer una extraña enfermedad, sería bonito decir que me reconoció al momento, pero no fue así, fui yo quien supo que se trataba del niño que me había salvado.

A partir de ese día comenzamos a hablar, iba a visitarle todos los días y trabamos una bonita amistad. Por fin llegó el día en el que le dieron de alta, y de forma sorpresiva, me invitó a salir.

Comenzó como un noviazgo completamente normal, él y su abuelo estarían en Tokio hasta que se recuperara por completo. Los días sucedieron a los meses, y estos se convirtieron en años. Shinnosuke encontró un trabajo en una tienda de verduras del barrio y nos seguimos viendo, pero fue entonces cuando su abuelo cayó enfermo.

Era un hombre mayor, y su único deseo y fuente de bienestar era regresar a su hogar, a Ryukenzawa, y pasar el tiempo que le quedaba rodeado de su amados animales. Shinnosuke no podía permitir que fuese sólo, debía volver con él.

Tal vez fue por el miedo de perderme, tal vez por la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento, pero el tímido de mi novio se declaró y yo ni siquiera me lo pensé, acepté con los ojos cerrados.

Les quiero, tanto a él como a su abuelo, me he acostumbrado tanto a su mutua compañía que no imagino la vida con ellos tan lejos de mí. Supongo que a Shinnosuke le ocurre lo mismo, ya que su cara se iluminó de felicidad cuando recibió mi respuesta.

Y aquí estamos, dos jóvenes inexpertos a punto de casarse, sin tener ni idea de convivencia o siquiera de compartir cama. Un extraño revoltijo se atora en mi garganta cada vez que pienso en ello.

"Mi marido" me digo mentalmente, con la mirada fija en la puerta, me está costando bastante asimilarlo.

Suspiro y vuelvo al salón, la televisión está apagada y mi padre ya no está, seguramente haya salido a pasear por el jardín. Últimamente desaparece cada vez que mi prometido hace acto de presencia, tuerzo el gesto y subo a mi habitación.

Miro una de las cajas de mudanza que aún no he comenzado a llenar con nada. Tarde o temprano debo hacerlo, por muy duro que me resulte debo comenzar a empacar.

Tomo unos cuantos libros antiguos y los pongo al fondo de una gran caja, justo después de dejarlos los vuelvo a tomar y reviso sus títulos. Casi todos son de ficción, con excepción de unos cuantos de índole romántico, sonrío traviesa al recordar el ardiente relato de aquella novelista japonesa.

"Estas historias de amor no existen en la vida real" pienso taciturna, a la vez que lo abro por una de sus páginas al azar.

—¿Estás guardando tus cosas?— levanto la mirada asustada y cierro el libro de inmediato, temiendo que mi hermana Kasumi haya oído mis pensamientos.

—S-sí, estoy en ello— digo intentando disimular y volviendo a poner los libros en el fondo de la caja.

Kasumi da un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y mira con curiosidad mi estantería, toma un álbum de fotos antes de sentarse en el suelo con una mirada melancólica.

Acaricia la tapa y lo abre por la primera página. Ella siempre dice que yo me parezco a mamá, pero no se me ocurre ninguna estampa más maternal que esa. Kasumi sin duda tiene una actitud protectora conmigo, a mis ojos ella es la que más se parece a nuestra madre.

—De pequeña siempre llevabas el pelo corto— comenta con una sonrisa, yo me asomo por encima de su hombro, observando a su vez las fotografías.

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes, como tenía el pelo corto y practicaba artes marciales siempre me confundían con un chico.

—Es cierto— dice mi hermana divertida. —Incluso hiciste de Romeo en la función del colegio.

—Tres años seguidos— resoplo aún sin creermelo, esa era una etapa olvidada de mi vida.

—Odiabas ser Romeo— apostilla viendo otra de las fotos en las que salía actuando.

—No lo odiaba, simplemente es que me hubiese gustado más ser Julieta: ponerme un vestido bonito, recitar esos versos, sentirme como una chica...

—¿Entonces por qué no les decías que no?

—No lo sé, ellos me lo pedían siempre, pensaban que lo podía hacer bien, que era la mejor para ser Romeo. Supongo que no quería decepcionarles.

—No has cambiado mucho, Akane— me mira, y sé que sus ojos dicen mucho más que sus palabras. —Siempre has querido ser Julieta… pero sigues conformándote con Romeo.

—Kasumi...

Mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar estrepitosamente, mi hermana cierra el álbum y se pone en pie.

—Iré a terminar la cena.

—E-está bien— digo antes de descolgar el aparato. —¿Quien es? ¿Nabiki? ¿qué te ocurre, por qué gritas tanto?

El sonido es horrible, me muevo por la habitación intentando tener mayor cobertura telefónica.

—Repite lo que has dicho, no te he escuchado nada— pero es tarde, mi hermana cuelga al otro lado de la línea y yo miro el aparato extrañada. Suspiro y sigo con la tarea de empacar cosas.

Apenas una hora después Kasumi anuncia que la cena está lista, y yo apenas he llenado aquella caja. Una y otra vez los recuerdos me asaltan, cada vez que tomo un objeto de mis estantes no puedo evitar darle vueltas en mis manos, observarlos mientras me invaden las memorias.

Llego al salón y comienzo a ayudar con la mesa, mi padre está de nuevo ahí, tan silencioso y taciturno como en los últimos días. Ni siquiera se molesta en preguntarme por Shinnosuke, aún a pesar de saber que ha venido a visitarme en la tarde.

Kasumi trae el resto de platillos y yo los coloco sobre la mesa, comienza a servir los tazones de arroz.

—Es raro que Nabiki aún no haya vuelto— comenta mientras mira el reloj de la pared, con un deje de preocupación.

—Lo cierto es que me hizo una llamada un poco rara.

—¿Dijo si llegaría tarde?

—No le entendí, la señal era muy débil.

Unos rápidos pasos se escuchan a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

—Debe ser ella— dice Kasumi comenzando a servir la ración de mi hermana en su cuenco. Efectivamente, Nabiki aparece como una exhalación, con la respiración alterada y la visión enloquecida.

—Tenemos un problema— declara frente a todos, pero mi hermana mayor ni se inmuta.

—Ven a cenar, debes de estar hambrienta después de tanto trabajo.

Nabiki no la escucha, rebusca en su maletín de trabajo y comienza a sacar documentos que esparce sin ningún cuidado por el suelo.

—Al principio pensaba que debía tratarse de un error, es decir… ¿cómo era posible?

—¿Pero qué te ocurre?— me levanto de la mesa preocupada y miro el despliegue de informes, confusa.

—Discutí con la funcionaria del registro civil, este tipo de errores suele deberse a la contratación de ineptos sin experiencia. ¡Le dije que necesitaba los papeles en orden en una semana!

—¿Hay algún problema?— me agacho a su lado a la vez que tomo uno de los papeles, sin comprender la jerga judicial.

—Lo he comprobado cientos de veces, no hay ningún error — toma uno de los documentos y vuelve a revisarlo al vuelo, con sus ojos enfervorecidos corriendo por las líneas. — Así que explícamelo tú, Akane…¿por qué dice aquí que ya estás casada?

—¿¡QUÉ!?— exclamo arrebatándole el informe y tomándolo entre mis manos. —¿Akane… Saotome?— sigo leyendo —casada con Ranma Saotome hace… ¿5 años?

—Tu estado civil es el de casada desde que cumpliste los 16, de hecho has estado incurriendo en ilegalidades porque oficialmente tu apellido fue cambiado entonces.

—Debe de tratarse de un malentendido, ¡yo no conozco a ese hombre!— toda la sangre ha abandonado mi rostro, que ahora es el reflejo puro del terror, no entiendo nada, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿cómo puede cometerse un error legislativo de ese calibre?. De repente me siento terriblemente mareada.

—¡Ya se lo he explicado, pero no ha habido manera! ¡nadie se casa por accidente!

—Obviamente es una equivocación— Kasumi también toma el papel. —Akane no está casada, con esa edad es imposible contraer matrimonio, a no ser...

—A no ser...— continuo yo, con los ojos como los de un búho.

—A no ser que lo autoricen tus padres— termina Nabiki dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a nuestro progenitor, quien se ha quedado congelado desde el mismo momento en el que mi hermana hizo acto de presencia.

—No es posible— murmuro posando los ojos en mi padre. De repente todo comienza a tener sentido; las miradas esquivas, las malas caras, las conversaciones a medias. —¿Papá, qué está ocurriendo?

Veo como mi padre deja sus palillos sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos, parece quedarse meditativo unos minutos, mientras todas nosotras le observamos incrédulas.

—Hija… lo cierto es que… guardaba la esperanza de que nunca te casaras y no tener que decírtelo.

Las tres nos caemos al suelo.

—¿Pero cómo se puede ocultar una cosa así?— digo histérica.

—Papá… dime que yo no estoy casada— amenaza Nabiki rechinando los dientes.

—Cielos— murmura Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—No, no, ¡sólo casamos a Akane, vosotras aún sois solteras!

—¿Y TE PARECE POCO?— me levanto, dispuesta a golpearle hasta que me duelan las manos, pero mi hermana Nabiki me agarra del brazo.

—Tranquilizate Akane, vamos a tranquilizarnos todos, ¿sí?. Papá, explícanos qué está ocurriendo.

—¡Eso lo dices porque tú no estás casada con un extraño!— estallo.

—En realidad se trata de una vieja promesa, antes de que ninguna de vosotras naciese mi mejor amigo y yo hicimos un juramento. Si teníamos un hijo y una hija les prometeríamos en matrimonio, para así poder unir las escuelas.

—¡Qué disparate!

—Éramos muy jóvenes, nuestros caminos se separaron y yo me casé con vuestra madre. Siempre albergué la secreta esperanza de tener un hijo… pero en su lugar os tuve a vosotras. Hace unos años volví a reunirme con mi amigo, estuvimos hablando acerca de aquella promesa. Por increíble que parezca, me dijo que él había tenido un único hijo: un varón, un artista marcial.

—No me lo puedo creer... — y realmente no puedo, es una idea que no me entra en la cabeza. —¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡Lo hicimos por vuestro bien! ¡el chico tiene tu misma edad, a ambos os gustan las artes marciales, tenéis muchas cosas en común!

—¡Deberíais habernos preguntado!

—¡Os hubierais negado!

—Esto ni siquiera puede ser legal...— murmuro alucinada. —Nabiki, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, ¡anular el matrimonio!

—Imposible, lleváis 5 años casados, no 5 minutos, una anulación a estas alturas no la aceptaría ningún juez— dice mi hermana pensativa, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¡Pero me caso el día 30!

—Pues entonces tendrás que divorciarte antes de ese día.

—Esto no me está pasando, ¡no me está pasando!… ¿¡qué se supone que le voy a decir a Shinnosuke!?

—Papá, todo esto ha sido realmente irresponsable por tu parte— dice Kasumi de forma seria. —¿Sabes todo el esfuerzo y el dinero que hemos invertido en esta boda?, si ya estaba casada debiste decirlo.

—Kasumi, ¡eso no es lo importante!— la corrijo al borde del colapso. Le dirijo a mi padre una mirada capaz de helar el mismo infierno y por primera vez, pierde la compostura.

—¡Perdóname Akane!— comienza a llorar en forma de cascada. —Sólo quería que tuvieses un buen marido, un hombre fuerte capaz de protegerte.

—¡Mentira! Lo único que querías es que un hombre continuara con la escuela de artes marciales, ¡tu y tu amigo fuisteis unos egoístas! ¿acaso ese chico, ese tal Rombo sabe algo?

—Se llama Ranma— me corrige Nabiki.

—¡Como sea!

—Ranma tampoco sabe nada.

—¿Y cuando pensabais decírnoslo?

— Bueno, en algún momento os enteraríais...

Aprieto los puños, esforzándome de veras para no pegar a mi padre.

—¡Aaahhh!— grito frustrada, llevando las manos a la cabeza y revolviendo mi largo cabello sin cuidado.

Mi hermana da un golpe en el suelo.

—¡Basta ya los dos! el caso es que ahora hay muchos papeles que poner en orden, tenéis suerte de que yo esté al mando.

Yo me giro, rápida como el rayo.

—Nabiki, ¿puedes arreglarlo?— pregunto con la esperanza brillando en mis pupilas.

—Conozco a uno de los jueces que trabaja en Nerima, sí, puedo conseguir una orden de divorcio y con algo de persuasión conseguiré que se tramite antes de la boda. Pero no es tan fácil...

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito la firma del puño y letra de ese tal Ranma Saotome.

—Pero si nos casaron nuestros padres, lo mismo con sus firmas valdría, ¿no?

—No es tan sencillo, ambos sois mayores de edad, vuestros representantes legales ya no tienen poder notarial sobre vosotros. No, realmente necesitamos que tu marido firme los papeles del divorcio.

—No es mi marido— rechino los dientes. —¡Ni siquiera le conozco!

—Lo siento hermanita, pero a efectos legales, es tu marido — la miro con la boca abierta antes de ver la pequeña sonrisa que asoma en sus labios, la muy... ¡se está riendo de mí!.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—La verdad es que sí, es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo— de nuevo una sonrisa. —Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, vas a tener que dar con Ranma Saotome.

—¿Y dónde demonios puede estar?

—¿De veras vas a ir a conocer a Ranma?— pregunta mi padre con una chispa de emoción en sus palabras, lo cual me enerva aún más.

—Voy a ir a donde haga falta con tal de deshacer este lío que tú y ese hombre habéis montado, ¿sabes donde se encuentra?

—Bueno, de hecho hace un par de años vino su madre a hacerme una visita. Estaba buscando a su marido y a su hijo, pero aunque le expliqué que no vivían con nosotros me dejó una dirección, me pregunto si los llego a encontrar...

—Oh, ¿era esa señora tan amable del kimono?— pregunta Kasumi recordando la escena.

—Con eso tendrá que servir— digo apresurada.

—No hay tiempo que perder, prepararé todos los documentos, me temo que hoy tendré que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Gracias Nabiki, yo iré a hablar con Shinnosuke, tengo que explicárselo todo.

—¿Pero es necesario— repone mi hermana. —Si presentamos los papeles a tiempo no tiene porqué enterarse.

—No seas mezquina, esto no es algo que le pueda esconder a mi futuro marido.

—Eso será si sigue teniendo ganas de casarse contigo después de saberlo...

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral.

—Shinnosuke es un buen hombre— me obligo a decir.

—Aún no sabes que tipo de hombre es tu marido. Si creyese en cosas tan absurdas como el destino, diría que te está haciendo una señal.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡todo esto no es más que una majadería de unos padres egocéntricos e irresponsables!. ¡Ese hombre tendrá tantas ganas como yo de no saber nada de este tema!

—Bien pensado es lo más probable...— reflexiona mi hermana, mientras Kasumi me mira fijamente.

—¡Me voy!— no lo soporto más, demasiadas palabras, demasiados documentos, demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas miradas. Todo esto va a poder conmigo. Me pongo mis zapatillas deportivas y salgo de mi casa sin querer mirar atrás. Corro por la calle, ya ha anochecido y la idea de cenar ha quedado completamente olvidada, mi estómago se ha cerrado en un fuerte nudo imposible de deshacer.

Llego sin aliento hasta la casa de Shinnosuke, se trata de un humilde piso en un bloque de apartamentos. Golpeo la puerta en lugar de utilizar el timbre, ni siquiera lo pienso, estoy demasiado alterada.

Camino nerviosamente por el pasillo mientras siento como las gotas de sudor resbalan por mi frente y espalda, la puerta se entreabre de forma prudente, es de esperar, no son horas de visita.

—¿Akane?— la voz aterciopelada de mi prometido me llena de angustia. —¿Qué ocurre? es tarde.

—¿Es Akane? ¡que entre!— el anciano abuelo de Shinnosuke grita a su espalda, me tiene aprecio, tanto como a una hija. Desgraciadamente lo que tengo que confesar a mi prometido prefiero que no lo escuche el viejecito, en su estado es mejor no alterarle.

—Shinnosuke, hoy Nabiki fue al registro civil y... — se lo cuento, se lo explico todo mientras mi mirada no osa posarse en sus ojos aguamarina. Estoy avergonzada hasta un extremo jamás imaginado, pero es mi futuro marido, tiene derecho a saberlo.

Cuando termino mi relato me quedo con la mirada fija en mi calzado, jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos.

—...es por eso que debo ausentarme de Nerima un día, no creo que tarde mucho en dar con él y hacerle firmar los papeles, Nabiki dice que si llego a tiempo no tiene porque haber retraso con la boda.

De alguna forma lo sé, que no hay hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de aguantar con estoicismo una revelación de este tipo.

El silencio de la noche se cierne sobre los dos, retuerzo los labios en un mudo gesto de nerviosismo.

—Vaya… eso ha sido… sorprendente.

—Shinnosuke, lo siento tanto, yo no tenía ni idea de que mi padre...

—Akane.

—Te juro que no sabía nada, ¡ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo! ¡NADA!

—Akane...

—No quiero que pienses que te estaba engañando, que yo...

Y mi prometido hace uno de esos gestos que suelen escasear en su comportamiento, me abraza en silencio. Sostiene mi cuerpo contra el suyo dulcemente, como si fuese frágil como el cristal, una pequeña y asustadiza criatura.

—Yo confío en tí— trago saliva, luchando contra las lágrimas que quieren escapar de mis ojos, todas las emociones del día están pudiendo conmigo, están agrietando mi coraza.

Me agarro con timidez a su cintura y asiento pesadamente, volveré, lo haré pronto. Debo casarme con este buen hombre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Estás segura de que lo llevas todo?— pregunta mi hermana con preocupación.

—Sólo pasaré allí una noche Kasumi, es Aomori, estaré bien.

—Lo sé, pero son cinco horas de tren, puede ser pesado.

—No te preocupes, llevo lo más importante— digo dando un par de palmaditas al portafolio en el que Nabiki se ha pasado la noche trabajando, mi acta de divorcio.

—Recuerda abrigarte.

—Lo sé.

—Y no hables con desconocidos.

—Eso será complicado, ya que no conozco a nadie de los famosos "Saotome".

—Bueno, técnicamente tú también eres una Saotome.— apostilla Nabiki, quien llega en el momento justo sosteniendo un vaso de papel de una famosa cadena de cafeterías.

—Llámanos en cuanto llegues.

—Lo haré.

La despedida se está alargando demasiado, miro con decisión el tren que lleva un par de minutos parado en la estación. Sonrío a mis dos hermanas y me despido de ellas con un ligero ademán antes de subirme al vagón.

Busco mi asiento y me dejo caer, rebusco nerviosa en mi bolso, en el que apenas hay una muda de ropa y útiles de aseo, más que suficiente para pasar una única noche hasta que salga mi tren de regreso a la mañana siguiente.

Encuentro lo que busco, la dirección de esa mujer.

—Nodoka Saotome— leo en voz alta, mi suegra. Una parte de mi se encuentra completamente aterrada ante la idea. Los padres de Shinnosuke murieron cuando él era muy pequeño, por lo que nunca pensé que tendría una suegra.

Bueno, en realidad no es que lo sea, o al menos no lo será por mucho tiempo.

Suspiro mientras la maquinaria se pone en marcha y deja atrás la figura de mis hermanas, y en ese instante noto como me invade un repentino e inexplicable sentimiento de nostalgia. Es como si todo lo que he conocido hasta ese mismo momento, todo mi mundo se volviera borroso. Como si mi vida estuviera quedando muy, muy atrás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Han pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que publiqué algo, siento la espera pero mucho me temo que voy a tener un 2015 complicado, lleno de cambios y obligaciones que espero no me alejen del mundo del fanfiction, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!.

Llevo desde hace más de un año con este fic comenzado, así funciono, ¡cuanto más escribo más necesito escribir!. Ahora mismo tengo un poco menos de la mitad de la historia escrita, confieso que lo que pretendía es tenerla terminada por completo y entonces comenzar a publicar sin tener que hacer parones... ¡pero llevo semanas sin escribir nada!¡y eso me mata!.

Así que he decidido colgar el primer capítulo, a ver si así consigo feedback de los lectores y con ello me "obligo" a continuar con más ánimos.

Quince días no es una historia complicada, más bien todo lo contrario, es de lo más sencillo que he escrito nunca, aunque espero que ello no desmezca el resultado. Es un fic AU narrado en primera persona, donde sobre todo prometo diversión y romanticismo a partes iguales. Como su nombre indica, esta historia transcurre íntegramente en quince días, así que más o menos os podéis hacer una idea de la longitud de la misma (aproximadamente, que habrá capítulos o días "dobles" ;)).

Espero que os guste mi nuevo trabajo, estoy deseando saber vuestras impresiones. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

¡Saludos!

Lum


	2. Sábado 16 - Primera parte

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**Quince días**

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Sábado 16**

**.**

**Akane**

**.**

No pensé que en Aomori hiciese tanto frío, ¿puede haber cambios tan bruscos de temperatura en un país tan pequeño?, está claro que así es.

Me encojo sobre mí misma y resguardo las manos en los bolsillos de mi ligero abrigo, pego un par de nerviosos saltitos mientras mi boca emana vaho. Vaya mala broma, en Tokio aún estamos entrando en un refrescante otoño, mientras que por estas latitudes se cierne un frío y doloroso invierno.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera del tren me arrepentí terriblemente de no haberle hecho más caso a Kasumi y sus consejos acerca de la ropa de abrigo.

Aún a pesar de las gruesas medias, la falda corta no ha sido ninguna genial idea.

"Nodoka Saotome, Nodoka Saotome".

Me esfuerzo en sostener el pequeño papelito entre mis manos.

"Nodoka Saotomeeeeeee".

Estoy en una calle completamente vacía, cosa por otro lado muy comprensible, ¿pues quién está tan loco de estar aquí fuera helándose el culo?. Doy unos cuantos pasos más y me decido por aquella casa, la única sin nombre en la puerta, número o buzón.

Llamo con un par de tímidos golpecitos, no me hace especial ilusión conocer a mi suegra, pero es la única pista que tenía para encontrar a mi supuesto "marido" y terminar con esta locura cuanto antes.

Vuelvo a llamar, frustrada, aparentemente no hay nadie.

—Niña, ¿qué haces en mi puerta?.

Me giro sobresaltada ante la cuestión, y observo asombrada a la bellísima mujer que la ha pronunciado. Debe ser de la edad de mi padre aproximadamente, lleva el pelo recogido en un moño bajo que deja algunos mechones rizados caer sobre su rostro.

Luce un hermoso kimono de invierno de color morado, con adornos azules en forma de líneas sinuosas y me observa con curiosidad. No me pasa desapercibido que entre sus manos parece llevar dos pesadas bolsas de la compra.

—Busco a Nodoka Saotome— respondo nerviosa, sintiendo como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Soy yo.

—¿Es… usted?— pestañeo, un ligero burbujeo se instala en mi abdomen. —Deje que le ayude con esas bolsas— me acerco hasta ella presurosa, lista para ayudar, dispuesta a mostrarle cuán buena chica soy. Aptitud por otro lado completamente absurda.

Pero la mujer no parece molesta, ni mucho menos sorprendida, me sonríe ante el ofrecimiento y me invita a entrar en su casa, cosa que agradezco enormemente.

Me guía hasta la cocina, donde dejo las compras y suspiro sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

—Dime querida, ¿te apetece un té?.

—Claro— no hay nada que desee más que una calentita y vaporosa taza de té entre mis manos, la mujer vuelve a sonreirme, confiada.

La casa es pequeña pero acogedora, de estilo antiguo, con tatami por todas partes a excepción de la cocina. Tiene una pequeña sala de estar en la planta baja y una estrecha escalera que adivino lleva a las habitaciones.

—¿No llevas poco abrigo para este tiempo?— salgo de mis cavilaciones inmediatamente y la miro muda de asombro.

—Es que… no soy de aquí, sólo vengo de visita.

—¿Vienes desde muy lejos?.

—Desde Tokio.

—Vaya...

La mujer pone a hervir una tetera a la vez que comienza a colocar su compra, yo me encojo incómoda. Paseo la mirada por la estancia hasta que mis ojos chocan con un curioso objeto, una hermosa katana se apoya contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Levanto una ceja, el arma no parece pintar nada en ese lugar.

—Oh, viste mi katana, que vergüenza— dice ella divertida —. Cuando era joven la usaba mucho más que ahora, mi clan siempre ha sido de guerreros.

La miro, y aún a pesar de su modestia mi alma de luchadora me dice que no me confíe, que esa mujer, aunque ya entrada en años es un enemigo temible.

—Señora Saotome...— comienzo sintiendo que no puedo posponer la charla mucho más tiempo —...perdóneme por presentarme en su casa sin avisar, lamento haberla importunado pero necesito su ayuda.

Ella deja sus quehaceres cuando escucha el agua comenzar a hervir, sin dejar de prestarme atención sirve dos tazas de té verde.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Necesito encontrar a su hijo, Ranma Saotome.

Su apacible expresión cambia súbitamente tan sólo un segundo, antes de volver a sonreír.

—Oh, ¿con que a Ranma, eh?.

Yo asiento nerviosa.

—Mi hijo es bastante impredecible, ya sabes, no para de viajar de un lado a otro...

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe dónde está?— pregunto desesperada.

—Eso depende— toma su taza de té y pega un pequeño sorbo antes de clavar en mi sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules. —¿Quién eres? ¿otro de esos cobradores?.

—¿Qué?— me quedo simplemente muda de asombro.

—Aunque he de admitir que eres demasiado bonita para dedicarte a eso— me evalúa a la vez que tuerce el rostro.

—No sé de que me está hablando.

—¿No eres una de esos picapleitos que ha conseguido mi dirección? no hay semana que no me encuentre uno esperándome en la puerta, es por eso que ahora ni siquiera pongo mi nombre afuera.

—No-No soy abogada...— me excuso sorprendida, no sabía que aquel tipo tuviese problemas legales.

—¿Y entonces?

—Mi nombre es Akane… Akane Tendô.

—¿Tendô?— la mujer parece caer en la cuenta de mi apellido y se acercó un poco más a mí, observándome con detenimiento.

—Bueno, en realidad ese no es mi verdadero nombre— trago saliva, sin creerme ni yo misma lo que estoy a punto de decir —. Me llamo Akane Saotome.

Silencio, la mujer deja caer su taza de té al suelo y yo miro el estropicio con preocupación, pero antes de que pueda agacharme a recogerlo se tira sobre mí, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho en un opresivo abrazo.

—¡Hija mía!

—¡Se-señora Saotome!— intento librarme inutilmente.

—¡Por fin ha ocurrido! ¡Genma me lo prometió, dijo que encontraría una esposa digna para nuestro hijo!

—...no… puedo… respirar...

—¿Pero porqué no me lo dijisteis antes? ¡he esperado tanto tiempo por este día!.

—¿Usted… lo sabía?— consigo articular tomándola con firmeza para que deje de abrazarme.

—¿Saber el qué?.

—Que llevo casada con su hijo 5 años.

La mujer parece meditarlo, vuelve a acercarse a mi rostro sin perder detalle.

—¿De verdad eres hija de Soun Tendô?

Yo asiento, pensando que aún a pesar de su aspecto esa mujer debe tener algún tornillo suelto.

—Bueno, los detalles no son importantes— repone ella restándole importancia al asunto —. No entiendo como Ranma ha podido tener escondida tanto tiempo a una preciosidad como tú, debes de tenerle completamente loco.

—Creo que se está haciendo una idea equivocada de mi relación con su hijo.

—¿No eres su mujer?

—Algo así.

—Ah, ¡que nervios!, hay tantas cosas que quería hacer con mi futura nuera… ¡y ahora que ya estás aquí no recuerdo ninguna!.

—No me está escuchando...— comienzo a estar realmente cansada de aquella conversación de besugos.

—...y tendremos que comprar muebles, eso es importante, no podéis vivir en esa casa tan destartalada, y menos si váis a tener niños...

—¡Señora Saotome!

—Bueno, es cierto que sois jóvenes, tal vez en un par de años...

—¡Escúcheme!— me planto delante de la mujer del kimono, que parece haber comenzado a desvariar por su cuenta y riesgo. — Su marido y mi padre nos casaron a Ranma y a mi sin nuestro consentimiento. Yo me caso con otro hombre en dos semanas. No conozco de nada a su hijo, ¡necesito encontrarle para que firme los papeles del divorcio y poder volver a Tokio!, ¿lo ha entendido?.

Nodoka se queda unos segundos en shock, sus labios forman una perfecta "O" antes de cerrarse súbitamente.

—Vaya, es una pena— dice, y parece que lo siente de corazón, su cara muestra una completa decepción —. ¿Y no hay forma de que lo pienses mejor? Ranma es tan varonil, a lo mejor cuando os conozcáis decidís seguir casados...

"Eso no va a pasarme ni muerta" pienso, pero aún así inclino la cabeza en un gesto de profundo respeto y vuelvo a pedirle educadamente la dirección de su hijo.

La buena mujer me mira antes de rendirse y entregarme un pequeño sobre de correos con una dirección apuntada en su reverso.

—Dale recuerdos a Soun, siempre ha sido un buen amigo de la familia— dice mientras me despide con una mirada triste desde la puerta, yo le dedico una nueva inclinación. En mi fuero interno también siento una pequeña punzada de tristeza, por algún motivo pienso que hubiera sido una buena suegra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No quiero ni pensar en las horas de viaje que llevo encima, fui una completa estúpida al creer que mi "marido" se encontraría relativamente cerca de su madre, nada más lejos de la realidad. El tal Ranma Saotome vive en una pequeña población a más de doscientos kilómetros, he tenido que sufrir lo indecible hasta que conseguí encontrar la parada correcta de autobús.

¿Qué hace ese tipo escondido en mitad de ninguna parte? ¿ocultarse de sus supuestas deudas? ¿pero qué clase de hombre es perseguido por tantos abogados?. Si no fuera por el frío invernal que amenaza con congelar mi cerebro, tal vez podría haber pasado más rato pensando en ello.

De nuevo una dirección, corro tan rápido como puedo, aún con mi valiosísimo portafolios bajo el brazo y por fin llego al lugar correcto. Una pequeña casa medio destartalada al final del pueblo, de nuevo sin nombre ni número. Cosas de familia.

Llamo con un par de golpes secos, dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquel tipo, dispuesta a descubrir por primera vez qué cara tiene mi marido.

Estoy segura de que será horroroso, un hombre fortachón y gigante, con barriga y medio calvo. Por supuesto también con medio cerebro. El yerno ideal para mi padre, que tan solo ansía tener un varón en la familia que sepa mantener la pose de combate.

Vuelvo a golpear la puerta mientras siento cómo aumentaba mi enfado.

Un bravucón, un idiota, un mujeriego.

Un nuevo golpe.

Un borracho, un simple, un imbécil.

Dos golpes más.

Maloliente, vago, ladrón, adicto al juego.

—¿Pero quién demonios llama de esa forma?— pego un brinco al escuchar la voz masculina clamando contra mí, agarro mi puño y tomo aire a la vez que la puerta se abre de golpe.

No me atrevo ni a mirar, alzo la vista con miedo y me encuentro con dos ojos azules, hermosos y rasgados. Están enmarcados en un rostro anguloso, perfectamente esculpido. Su cabello negro azabache cae sobre sus hombros formando una trenza larga y fina, que descansa sobre su pecho.

Lleva una camisa roja de inspiración china, remangada hasta los codos y ligeramente entreabierta, haciendo que el cuello mao muestre de forma recatada su bien formado cuello y nuez. Es alto, al menos metro ochenta, de anchísima espalda. Los músculos de sus brazos se notan por debajo de la ropa, ajustando su camisa a sus biceps y a su pecho.

Tengo que admitir que no se parece en nada al hombre que había imaginado, de hecho no se parece a ningún hombre que haya visto hasta el momento.

Abro la boca y me golpeo mentalmente: ¡espabila Akane!

—Y-Yo, mi nombre es Akane...

—Akane...— repite él antes de mirar de forma sospechosa hacia ambos lados de la puerta —...buen intento, el mejor hasta el momento, pero dile a Kuno que esto tampoco funciona. No sé nada de mi padre, así que no puedo decirte algo que no sé, ¿está claro?

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído, no se cuanto te habrá pagado para que me interrogues, pero no soy tan estúpido como para caer en su juego. Es más, ahora que este sitio no es seguro me marcharé en menos de dos horas, dile eso también.

—Creo que te estás equivocando, no se nada de ese tal Kuno.

—Ya, claro.

Y sin mediar palabra cierra la puerta en mis narices, miro con sorpresa el tablón de madera que acaba de abanicar con un viento helado mis coloradas mejillas.

Aprieto los dientes, estoy dispuesta a tirar la puerta abajo.

—¿¡Es que lo de no saber escuchar también es cosa de familia!? ¡Maldito imbecil, abre la puerta!— le doy una salvaje patada a la madera.

—¡Lárgate!

—¡No pienso irme! ¡llevo recorridos más de 800 kilómetros en un sólo día para que tú te permitas tratarme de esta forma!

—¿Qué clase de excusa barata es esa?— dice apoyado contra el otro lado, aguantando mis golpes.

—¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Mi nombre es Akane Saotome, soy tu esposa!

Pasan unos segundos de angustioso silencio antes de empezar a percibir como contiene una risotada. Eso sólo ayuda a aumentar mi enfado.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—¿No crees que si estuviese casado lo sabría? ¡inventate algo mejor!

—¿De veras lo sabrías? ¡porque yo me enteré ayer!

—¡Claro que lo sabría, no soy tan estúpido como para no saber que estoy casado!

—¿Ah, si?— levanto una ceja ante su tácito insulto —. Mi padre es Soun Tendô, un artista marcial que entrenó junto al tuyo, y que soñaba con tener un hijo varón; pero en su defecto una noche se emborrachó durante una reunión de antiguos amigos, ¡y terminé casada con un completo desconocido que va a heredar todo lo que por derecho me pertenece!

—Es una historia muy trágica...— dice burlón.

—¿Cómo crees que conseguí tu dirección? ¡fui a ver a tu madre, Nodoka Saotome!

—¡Eh!

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, la mención de su madre le ha disgustado. Me mira colérico.

—Esta vez os habéis pasado de la raya.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido que no ves que estoy diciendo la verdad? ¿acaso tu no tienes un padre medio loco al igual que el mío?, ¡es cierto, estamos casados!

—¿Tienes alguna prueba?— su petulancia hace que no quiera más que quitarme una de mis botas y metérsela a presión en la boca.

—¡Claro que la tengo!

—¡Muéstramela!

Resoplo furiosa, antes de abrir mi portafolio y extraer de él la copia de nuestro supuesto certificado de matrimonio. Él me arrebata el papel de las manos, lo lee atentamente y vuelve a sonreír.

—Una falsificación.

—No lo es.

—Mira niña, vuelve por donde has venido, no me interesan lo más mínimo tus jueguecitos.

—¿Ni-Niña? ¡idiota, tenemos la misma edad!

—¿Idiota?

—Pensé muchas cosas malas de tí antes de conocerte, ¡pero jamás creí que mi padre me hubiese casado con un cretino tan sumamente cabezota!

—¡Yo no estoy casado!

—¡Por supuesto que sí lo estás!

Sus ojos azules centellean ante mi afirmación, deja escapar el aire de los pulmones lentamente por la nariz y se acerca un poco más a mí, eso me pone nerviosa.

—Pues dime, "Akane", si dices la verdad, si por algún extraño motivo estuviese casado con una mujer que no conozco de nada… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Pues que más?— repongo tendiendole los papeles que debe firmar —. ¡El divorcio!

Él me mira incrédulo, toma los papeles que mi hermana Nabiki se ha molestado en preparar y los escudriña de pasada.

—¿Es en serio?

Realmente es un maldito cabezota.

—¿De veras tu y yo… estamos casados?— asiento de nuevo, parece comenzar a entrar en razón —. Vaya con el viejo...— musita mientras no aparta sus ojos de los documentos.

—Necesito que los firmes, me caso en menos de dos semanas.

Él levanta la mirada de golpe, sus ojos azules como el agua del mar hacen que me estremezca. Desvia la mirada, repentinamente pensativo.

—Tengo que leer esto con detenimiento, no firmaré nada si no estoy seguro de que no pretendes estafarme, aunque si esperas dinero siento decirte que de eso nunca ando muy sobrado.

—¡No pretendo estafarte, ni busco dinero!, sólo quiero regresar a Tokio y continuar organizando mi boda...

En sus labios, sus gruesos y perfectos labios se forma una sonrisa torcida. Hace un ademán con la cabeza indicándome que le acompañe al interior, cosa que no me pienso demasiado.

Su casa es… bueno, no estoy segura siquiera de que sea una casa, más bien una cabaña con lo imprescindible para sobrevivir una temporada.

Abre una mesa plegable y me indica que me siente, no me ofrece nada de beber, ni siquiera un vaso de agua. Se deja caer sobre el tatami justo en frente mío y comienza a examinar los papeles.

—Akane Saotome...— dice aún dubitativo —. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo usando mi apellido?

—¡Já! ¿para que lo querría?, además, ya te he dicho que me enteré ayer mismo de todo esto, cuando mi hermana fue al registro civil a ordenar los papeles para mi boda.

—Umh, con que vas a volver a casarte… 21 años y dos matrimonios, vaya vida la tuya— pretende enojarme y lo sé, su sonrisita socarrona le delata. Estoy a tan sólo un insulto más de saltar sobre la mesa y cruzarle la cara.

—Eso no te importa, tu y yo no nos conocemos de nada, sólo firma los papeles.

—No tan deprisa, no eres la primera que pretende hacerme firmar cualquier cosa.

Le vuelvo a mirar y por algún motivo pienso que tan sólo se estaba haciendo el interesante. No hay ser humano que entienda ese galimatías de términos jurídicos.

Suspiro y me dedico a inspeccionar el lugar. Una simple habitación con una cocina integrada y una diminuta puerta lateral, que estoy segura pertenecía al lavabo.

—¿De veras vives aquí?

—¿Te supone algún problema?

—No, tan solo es… pequeño.

Levanta la mirada de los papeles, y sé que el comentario le ha molestado.

—Bueno niña rica, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú— contraataca, me sonrojo furiosamente.

—¡No soy ninguna niña rica! ¡sólo estaba intentando sacar algún tema de conversación!

—¡Pues mejor te quedas callada!— dice él apoyando una mano sobre la mesa.

—¡Firma y no diré una sola palabra más, estoy deseando divorciarme de un idiota como tú!

Él arruga los labios y vuelve a inspeccionar los papeles, esta vez de manera más rápida. Una o dos veces veo como me lanza miradas airadas por encima de los documentos.

—¿No vas a invitarme?

—¿Qué?

—A la boda.

—¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

—No sé, al fin y al cabo hemos estado cinco años casados. — concluye mientras apunta a uno de los párrafos que así lo especificaba.

—No tengo la menor intención de presentarte a mi prometido, de hecho cuanto menos tenga que ver contigo, mucho mejor.

—Me alegra saber que en eso estamos de acuerdo— contesta despectivo.

Pasa otra de las páginas y sus pupilas se quedan fijas.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?— pregunta airado

—¿Ah?— digo inclinándome ligeramente hacia delante.

—"...así mismo el cónyuge Ranma Saotome se compromete a sufragar la manutención y gastos derivados del divorcio por no menos de 20 años con una aportación mensual de... " — levanta la mirada, perplejo —¿200.000 yens?

—A mi no me preguntes, el documento lo elaboró mi hermana— me excuso torpemente, sintiendo como comienza a invadirme un extraño temblor.

—¿Y a quién voy a preguntar si no?

—¡Sólo quiero que firmes!

—¡No pienso firmar algo así! ¿pretendías engañarme?. Mentirosa embaucadora… vienes aquí con esa falda corta banboleándote, ¿te piensas que perderé la cabeza por esas piernas tan flacuchas?

—¡No era mi intención...!— exclamo avergonzada un segundo antes de percatarme del insulto —¿flacuchas?

—¡Cámbialo inmediatamente!

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo, no lo hice yo y no tengo ni idea de documentos de divorcio.

—¡Entonces llama a tu hermana y que elabore un nuevo documento!

—¿Qué?¿no has entendido que me caso en dos semanas?¿cómo se supone que me envien un nuevo documento con las cláusulas que tú gustes?

—¡Ni loco firmaré algo tan absurdo!¡estafadora!

—¡Yo no soy una…!

Me levanto de la mesa, completamente fuera de mí, ¿es que acaso es tan difícil lo que estoy pidiendo?¿es que ese imbécil no comprende mi situación?.

Le arrebato los papeles, furiosa con él, pero sobre todo furiosa conmigo misma por no haberme percatado de esa cláusula, desde luego Nabiki se ha lucido.

¿Pero qué clase de majadería puede conducir a mi hermana, la organizadora de mi boda, a sabotearse a sí misma?

"Aún no sabes que tipo de hombre es tu marido. Si creyese en cosas tan absurdas como el destino, diría que te está haciendo una señal"— las palabras que Nabiki me había dirigido la noche anterior llegan a mi cabeza, rápidas como la centella. Es eso, maldita sea mil veces. Ella misma me ha tendido una trampa.

Seguro que tiene curiosidad por conocerle, seguro que se muere por hacerme rabiar y verle aunque sólo sea una vez. Por eso ha escondido ese "pequeño detalle" tan hábilmente, con la esperanza de que su indignado "cuñado" vaya a conocerla en persona.

Aprieto los dientes, no pienso pagarle ni un mísero yen.

—Voy a hacer una llamada— digo de forma contenida, Ranma me mira triunfal —. Ni pienses que esto ha terminado, no me iré de aquí hasta que no firmes el divorcio.

—Hazla rápido, a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia estar casado contigo.

La gota que colma el vaso, por muy fuerte que parezca este tipo es un cretino, un desconsiderado, un idiota con la lengua demasiado larga.

Me dirijo a la puerta orgullosa, la abro de sopetón. El frío se cuela en la pequeña casa y yo me giro de nuevo, altiva.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí— le amenazo, él se levanta de su sitio y camina hacia mí con la gracia de un gran felino, como una pantera acechando una gacela.

—No deberías ser tan grosera conmigo, al fin y al cabo eres tú la que tiene prisa.

Estoy segura que hasta él siente como mi cuerpo es envuelto por un aura roja, ardiente y peligrosa, pero si lo hace no da muestras de ello, continúa sonriendo con esa petulancia que comienzo a detestar.

—Voy a volver.

—Entonces hasta luego.

Me giro y avanzo hacia la calle, me siento derrotada. Vuelvo a alzar la mirada sobre mi hombro y observo como ese chico con trenza se despide de mí desde su puerta, burlón.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil!— grito, y mis palabras se convierten en vaho nada más entrar en contacto con el frío clima.

Él parece contener una nueva risotada, sus ojos azules, rasgados y misteriosos se curvan alegres y eso sólo consigue cabrearme aún más, tanto que ni siquiera me percato que un coche se ha detenido a mi espalda, tanto que ni mis instintos de artista marcial me advierten de lo que está por venir.

La expresión de su rostro cambia repentinamente, en sus ojos dejo de atisbar la burla y veo la sorpresa, y después urgencia. Me giro un segundo demasiado tarde, un hombre corpulento se encuentra justo detrás mío, no duda un segundo en taparme la boca y apretarme contra su pecho, arrastrándome por la carretera sin ninguna indulgencia.

Grito con mi garganta taponada, pataleo en el aire y como último recurso muerdo con todas mis fuerzas su gigantesca mano, ¡están intentando secuestrarme!, me suelta dolorido y caigo al suelo.

Veo claramente como Ranma corre hacia mí, pero antes de que pueda incorporarme o siquiera alzar una mano hacia él, otro hombre me agarra por la cintura y me empuja de forma brusca dentro de un auto, cierra la puerta entrando tras de mí.

—¿¡Pero qué significa esto!?— protesto intentando tirar sin resultado de una de las manillas, pero ninguno de ellos contesta. Con la respiración entrecortada y con el estupor calando mis huesos puedo atisbar como el coche acelera por la carretera a toda velocidad, miro por la luna trasera, Ranma corre tras nosotros —. ¡Dejadme bajar! ¡quiero bajar! inmediatamente!

El chico de la trenza se queda muy atrás, mis ojos desesperados se quedan prendidos en su figura, hasta que comprendo que es imposible que nos alcance a pie. Vuelvo a mirar a los hombres que me rodean, callados, de grandes espaldas y trajes negros.

¿En qué clase de lío me he metido?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Wow, ¡muchas gracias a todos por esta gran bienvenida!¡y los followers!¡y los favoritos!. En serio que hora mismo me siento muy afortunada y feliz sabiendo que hay gente que lee y sigue mi trabajo. Gracias de corazón.

Este casi es un capítulo introductorio para lo que va a pasar en todo el día. También puedo decir que es el capítulo más corto que (de momento) he escrito de Quince días, se nota que estaba calentando motores. Sé que la historia no avanza mucho, pero al menos ya tenemos a nuestros dos protagonistas y su ¿extraño?¿accidentado?¿breve? encuentro. No acaban de conocerse y ya se están gritando, ay... ¡les adoro!me divierto tanto con las escenas de malentendidos y discusión que no puede ser sano.

Voy a intentar actualizar cada 10 días aproximadamente, con eso tengo para aguantar 3 meses seguidos de actualizaciones sin retrasos y continuar avanzando sin dejaros largas temporadas abandonados, ¡así que vamos a ello!. Ya estoy a tope con el capítulo 9, tengo que decir que por donde yo voy la historia está más interesante que ahora, que ganas de que lo leáis, jajajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado **reviews** y por supuesto a **Nodokita**, quién lleva también un tiempo corrigiendo esta historia.

Contestando a vuestros comentarios: **maryviza** (gracias, espero que te siga gustando), **natally borja**(por supuesto, yo siempre intento sorprender con mis fics, aunque sea un poquito), **CHIQUI09**(Un placer volver a tenerte conmigo en esta nueva historia. Espero de corazón que la disfrutes.), **Diana Tendo** (¡Hola Diana! tu te alegras de tenerme de vuelta y yo me alegro de tenerte de vuelta a ti. Este fic está narrado en primera persona, espero que eso no os marre mucho (yo al principio estuve a punto de tirar la toalla varias veces, hasta que me acostumbré). Por supuesto intentaré haceros esperar lo mínimo posible entre actualizaciones y trabajaré mucho para ello. Gracias por tus reviews, tu también eres una de mis lectoras favoritas ^^), **Zwoelf**(A mi también me gusta Shinnosuke, esta vez prometo tratarle mejor que en "Sueño de Verano", el pobre... XDDD), **rosi**(muchas gracias rosi, un gusto verte por aquí), **Ranma K**(muchas gracias por leer el resto de mis fics! espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo proyecto y mantenerte interesado), **Anitha56**(ya ves que ya se encontraron, actualizaré de seguido, como siempre no pienso dejar ningún fic a medias, ya es reto personal, jajaja), **jannika1990**(no leiste el capítulo y ya dejaste review! bueno, espero que cuando lo leas te guste, que graciosa eres XDD), **DULCECITO311**(yo también os extrañaba, gracias por estar siempre comentando en mis fics, me alegra ver "caras conocidas" en las reviews, os siento como parte de la familia fanfiction a todos ^^), **bry**(¡Hola bry!, ¿ya te toqué el corazón con solo un poquito del final?ahhh, como me alegra oír eso. Lo que no me alegra es saber que no te leíste "Crisantemo", ¡pero si es mi favorito! aunque entiendo que es dramático hasta para mí, cuanto sufrimiento... afortunadamente este fic es bastante más desenfadado, espero que lo disfrutes), **Piki26**(¡Gracias Piki! también me alegro de ver nuevas caras y me encanta saber que ya te he picado, espero conseguir picarte más y más...), **Dark-yuki**(yo soy forever RanmaxAkane, ya lo sabéis ;) ), **Jorgy**(¡Jorgyyy! ay amiga, que de tiempo sin leernos, espero ansiosa esos fics que nos tienes pendientes ;). Gracias por comentar en esta nueva historia, los huecos se irán llenando poco a poco, ¡no pienses tanto en posibilidades que me das vértigo! siempre con esa cabecita tuya dando demasiadas vueltas, jajaja. Mi reto es mostraros ese amor en dos semanas y de ahí el nombre del fic (aunque confieso que lo cambié después del capítulo 4...) es un reto para el que veo que tengo el tiempo justo, ¡una lucha contra mí misma!. Y tu no te preocupes por Akane, ¿acaso no me conoces?, ella siempre será Akane; la chica terca, decidida y cabezota que adoro, solo que en este fic es más inocente que en mis anteriores trabajos, pero eso no implica que sea menos fuerte.), **xandryx**(¡A mí si que me gusta saludarte a ti! muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tus impresiones, estoy muy emocionada con mi nuevo fic y quiero transmitidos esos sentimientos a todos los lectores, me esforzaré por lograrlo) y **vanessamc** (gracias! sí que me tomé un descanso, aunque no muy largo, yo pensaba no publicar nada hasta 2015 y me pudieron las ansias, jajaja. )

Muchísimas gracias a todos y os espero en unos días.

Besos!

LUM


	3. Sábado 16 - Segunda parte

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**Quince días**

~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Sábado 16**

**.**

**Ranma**

**.**

Cuando abro la puerta apenas me lo creo.

No todos los días se ve una mujer así, y menos aparece como por arte de magia en tu portal.

Su pelo negro, largo y lacio cae sobre su espalda agarrado en una coleta perfecta, sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío resaltan sus altos pómulos. Sus ojos, marrones y gigantescos definen a la perfección la expresión "belleza oriental".

Es de estatura media y aparentemente bien proporcionada, parece delgada, atlética. Y por algún motivo está impaciente.

¿Una chica bonita tocando a mi puerta?. No tendré tanta suerte. Obviamente se trata de una trampa.

Kuno debe empezar a ser menos descarado, vale que le pierdan las mujeres, pero de ahí a pensar que a mí me pasa lo mismo hay un abismo.

Su voz, fina y angelical intenta confundirme. No me dejo engañar, le cierro la puerta de inmediato. La mejor forma de evitar la tentación es no verla.

Pero sorprendentemente, toda su belleza exterior se ve ensombrecida por una furia interior sin parangón, que arde beligerante clamando contra mi. Es complicado resistirse, pero lo es aún más cuando comienza a decir que estamos casados, ¡esa sí que era una buena broma!¡casados!.

Tengo que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada, aunque lo que viene después me quita por completo las ganas de seguir riendo. Por alguna razón se que no está mintiendo, que quizás, y sólo quizás, me está diciendo la verdad.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir la puerta y veo su rostro enfadado, me parece incluso más bonita que un momento antes.

Pobre chica, otra víctima más del loco de mi padre, aunque según lo que cuenta el suyo no debe ser mucho mejor.

"Casados".

Mi padre ha hecho muchas cosas malas a lo largo de su vida: ha robado, ha comido gratis, ha hecho falsas promesas y ha contraído deudas a mi nombre, ¿pero casarme? eso sí que es nuevo.

Yo también me siento enfadado, o más que eso, engañado. La idea de que hayan unido mi vida a la de otra persona sin ni siquiera preguntarme es humillante, aunque ella ya parece haber reparado en todo eso. Quiere el divorcio, eso sí que va a constituir todo un récord, he pasado oficialmente enterado de mi matrimonio no más de 5 minutos. Caray.

Me tiende los papeles y se mantiene sentada, muy recta, evaluándome. Salta a la vista que no soy de su agrado.

Según comenta ha recorrido un largo camino hasta dar conmigo, no es de extrañar, llevo meses escondido. Y entonces dice eso, que se vuelve a casar en dos semanas. La miro ofendido, dándome cuenta que yo no soy más que un estorbo, un obstáculo a salvar.

Es una niña rica, una mocosa consentida… seguro que va a casarse con algún imbécil al que mangonear el resto de su vida. Sonrío ante el pensamiento, imaginándome los gritos domésticos.

¿Porqué mi padre habría querido casarme con alguien así?.

Examino con detenimiento el acta de divorcio, jamás he firmado nada parecido, pero debido a los problemas fiscales de mi padre, que desgraciadamente he terminado heredando, estoy acostumbrado a la jerga de los abogados.

Nada fuera de lo común, un momento… ¿llevamos casados 5 años?, wow, desde luego una relación demasiado larga para ni siquiera habernos visto una vez.

Levanto de nuevo la vista y para mi propio estupor me pregunto cómo será él, el hombre que tiene el corazón de esa mujer.

Pero ella ni siquiera se digna a responder, quiere acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes, bien, es comprensible. Siento un ligero cosquilleo al pensar en no volverla a ver, es demasiado divertido discutir con ella, se ofende con facilidad.

Aún así busco la última página del contrato y descubro anonadado el renglón donde se citan las condiciones del divorcio, ¿pero quién puede haber escrito tal cosa?.

Un engaño, y a decir verdad uno penosamente elaborado. Grito y ella también me grita aunque finalmente se da por vencida, no puede obligarme, está claro que tengo las de ganar. Me encanta ver su rostro frustrado, sus labios de cereza apretados muy juntos, con sus cejas enmarcando su ceño reprobatorio.

La sonrisa acude a mis labios, si quiere conseguir algo más vale que comience a comportarse educadamente, pienso torturarla hasta escucharle decir "por favor".

Fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa. La miraba tan atentamente, tan embelesado por su evidente enfado que no les vi llegar. Aparecieron de la nada, debí reconocer el coche, estaban esperándome.

Los hombres de Kuno llevan semanas buscándome, y por fin han dado conmigo en el peor de los momentos. Perfectamente entrenados tienen claro su objetivo, la quieren a ella. Corro a su rescate demasiado tarde, Akane apenas se puede defender.

No es justo, corro tanto como puedo, tanto como dan de sí mis piernas, se la han llevado delante de mis narices, han secuestrado a "mi mujer".

Apoyo las manos en mis rodillas, a pesar del frío el sudor perla mi frente. Cuando levanto de nuevo la mirada, siento una ira incontrolable. Si Kuno quiere jugar eso será exactamente lo que hagamos.

Ese malnacido de Tatewaki me está volviendo loco, se piensa que por tener dinero puede avasallarme. Pues bien, voy a demostrarle que ni todo el oro del mundo puede mantenerle a salvo de Ranma Saotome.

Aunque es cierto que, al parecer, mi de nuevo desaparecido padre le ha robado algo valioso, una antigüedad que ha terminado vendiendo en el mercado negro por una importante suma de dinero, ¿pero qué culpa tengo yo de eso?. No, Kuno me guarda en un lugar muy especial de su rencoroso corazón desde que se autoconvenció de que le robé su novia.

Su novia, como si él tuviere tal cosa. Está tan obsesionado con las mujeres bonitas que, en su extraña mente, se hace a la idea de que todas ellas están completamente locas por él.

Aunque más inquietante aún es su hermana pequeña, cada vez que pienso en ella me recorre un helado escalofrío. Kodachi se ha dedicado a cultivar con tanta pulcritud su ego, que ahora mismo tiene el tamaño de un satélite de Júpiter. Esa chica tiene un grave problema psiquiátrico, uno que ningún médico se ha atrevido a diagnosticar.

Yo sólo sé que mientras su hermano pretende sacarme hasta mi último yen, ella aspira a llenarme de cadenas y meterme en su cama.

Espeluznante.

Pero ya está bien, saco a los hermanos Kuno de mis pensamientos de una patada y los sustituyo por los ojos de esa chica que acabo de conocer.

Debe estar asustada, y todo por mi culpa. Que lamentable impresión se llevará de su "marido".

"Akane", repito en mi mente. Es un nombre bonito.

Corro hasta una de las casas más cercanas, es un pueblo pequeño, y después de pasar tantos aburridos días dando vueltas por los alrededores conozco a todos los vecinos.

Entro como una exhalación en la residencia del anciano, que invariablemente se dedica a regar sus plantas o sacar brillo al capó de un Toyota antiguo, que aún a pesar de tratarse de un modelo especialmente feo, guarda con cariño.

—¡Viejo!— exclamo entrando sin permiso, nadie contesta y yo no tengo tiempo que perder. Abro las puertas del jardín de par en par y me subo en el vehículo, giro la llave de contacto y el ronroneo seco de un motor averiado me llena de frustración.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos...— repito como un mantra a la vez que vuelvo a girar de forma constante y enérgica el contacto, sin respuesta.

—Chico, ¿necesitas un coche?— el viejo se ha ido acercando poco a poco hasta mi posición y ahora su cara arrugada y afable me mira con curiosidad por la ventanilla de su propio coche.

Trago saliva sintiéndome descubierto y lentamente hago un gesto de asentimiento, el viejo sonrie.

—Bájate de ese cacharro, lleva sin rodar desde el 78, sólo lo acicalo por entretenerme.

Aprieto el volante entre mis manos, frustrado, cada minuto sin moverme sólo hace que los hombres de Kuno se alejen más y más de mí.

—¡Necesito que lo arranque!— exclamo con una urgencia que incluso a mi me sorprende, pero el viejo no parece nada impresionado.

—Este coche no va a arrancar: le faltan las bujías, no tiene frenos y la batería está llena de arena, bájate de una vez chico.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué es tan urgente?— pregunta el abuelo con voz calmada.

— ¡El imbécil de Kuno ha secuestrado a... — me lo tengo que pensar dos veces — ...mi mujer!

— ¿Kuno? ¿el de empresas Kuno?

—¡El muy desgraciado ahora tiene ínfulas de yakuza!

El viejo me mira apenas dos segundos antes de fijar la vista en una pequeña caseta que, siempre creí, usaba para guardar herramientas. Vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mi, y por algún motivo pienso que brillaban de emoción contenida. Sonrie enigmático.

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de dar un paseo.

Diez minutos después volamos por una carretera secundaria, vuelvo a pisar el acelerador del BMW y sus 240 caballos rugen bajo mis pies.

Un ronroneo satisfecho, un león enjaulado durante largo tiempo, así suena el motor que conduzco. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la sensación de velocidad, hundo el pie en el acelerador y responde de inmediato, suave y aún así salvaje.

—Es una auténtica maravilla, ¿verdad?— concentrado en la carretera miro con el rabillo del ojo al viejo, se ha negado a que me marche sin él aún a pesar de mis muchas advertencias acerca de la peligrosa situación que enfrento.

Sonríe con la sinceridad de un niño, disfrutando del turbulento recorrido.

—Yo ya no puedo conducirlo, apenas veo y me tiemblan las manos— confiesa con cierta frustración, pero sin perder la sonrisa —. En mi vida siempre hubo dos únicas normas: que las mujeres debían de ser guapas y los coches alemanes— ríe de su propia broma.

Aprieto las manos sobre el volante, en tensión.

—¿De qué conoce a Kuno?

—Es famoso en la zona, posee casi todos los negocios importantes, da trabajo a muchas familias y… es terriblemente corrupto.

Sonrío de medio lado, a ese tipo le precede su fama.

—¿No está asustado?

—¿Bromeas? ¡es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en años!— vuelve a reír con sinceridad y yo aprieto las manos con más fuerza.

Ese estúpido de Kuno, el muy imbécil, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a meter a una chica inocente en todo aquel alboroto?.

"Más vale que no le hayas tocado un pelo" pienso furioso, quiero llegar cuanto antes.

La residencia de los Kuno se encuentra bien ubicada, de hecho no es ningún secreto y sus grandilocuentes formas lo atestiguan. Imitando a la perfección un palacio europeo del siglo XVII se erige en mitad de una gran loma una monstruosa construcción, y de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

Paredes de mármol, columnas griegas y figuras de rechonchos angelotes se mezclan por doquier en el peor atentado conocido de la historia del arte. Paro el motor delante de la gran valla que rodea la residencia y miro a los alrededores con fastidio.

—¿Vamos a entrar por la puerta principal?— pregunta el viejo con interés, observando cada uno de los detalles.

—No, daremos un rodeo.

Enseguida vuelvo a arrancar y busco una entrada secundaria, aunque bien sé que Kuno puede llevar un buen rato observándonos por las cámaras instaladas en los alrededores. Finalmente la encuentro, una pequeña puerta destinada al personal de servicio, pongo el freno de mano y miro al viejo con gravedad.

—Espere aquí y no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería— le advierto, él me mira con sus ojos sabios, riéndose de mi ocurrencia.

—Me quedaré guardando el coche, tu ve a por la chica.— contesta socarrón, casi tengo la impresión de que me está lanzando a los leones. Le dedico un último vistazo antes de abandonar el vehículo y escurrirme de forma rápida hacia la pequeña puerta, mi vía de entrada a la mansión.

No me cuesta ningún trabajo llegar hasta el jardín, salto la valla con facilidad y me escabullo entre los arbustos. Hay que ser un excéntrico para ordenar que los cortaran todos con la forma de figuras griegas en las más dispares poses, pero si hay alguien que reunía la excentricidad y la locura a partes iguales en su persona, ese es Kuno Tatewaki.

Me asomo tras un adonis que hace pesas, me incomoda terriblemente que hayan esculpido con tanta pulcritud todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía. Intento no tocar nada.

El camino está despejado, salto intentando no ser visto, refugiándome tras una señora obesa que parece estar cortándose las uñas de los pies.

—Ziempre tan dizcreto, Zaotome.— conozco esa voz mucho mejor de lo que me gustaría. Me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con el "ninja" particular de la familia Kuno, un curioso hombrecillo de poco más de un metro que se cree el mejor en su disciplina. No puedo disimular mi mueca de disgusto.

—Tu eras…— murmuro estrechando la mirada sobre él, eso parece ofenderle.

—¡Zoy tu peor pezadilla!— se lanza contra mí en toda una muestra de coraje y valor desperdiciado, yo le estampo una soberana patada en mitad de la cara, no estoy para tonterías.

Observo la huella de mi zapato marcarse sobre su rostro y le levanto sin compasión del suelo agarrándole por la pechera, arrugando la tela bajo mis manos.

—¿Dónde demonios se esconde el tarado de tu jefe?— digo acercando mi rostro al suyo, pero le he golpeado demasiado fuerte. Con los ojos idos y un reguero de sangre desde su nariz el secuaz de Kuno apenas atina a balbucear.

—No lo zabraz… nunca.— le dejo caer hasta el suelo perdiendo todo el interés, debo medir un poco más mis fuerzas.

—¿Ranma-sama?— eso sí que no, esa voz no por favor. Trago saliva dándome la vuelta muy lentamente, y allí está ella. Que Kodachi es bonita resultaba innegable. Que está más desequilibrada que una ardilla metida en la lavadora, también.

—K-Kodachi.— balbuceo intentando sonreír, pero tan sólo puedo curvar la boca.

—Ranma-sama, ¿por fin has aceptado mi invitación a cenar?

Con las manos juntas sobre su pecho y un vestido que parece recién sacado del manga "La Rosa de Versailles", Kodachi me mira de forma ardiente, con los ojos iluminados por un foco, como en las películas antiguas. ¿Cuando demonios me ha invitado a cenar?, bueno, ¿y cuando no?.

—¿S-si?— contesto, no quiero contradecirla, todo el mundo sabe que a los enfermos mentales es mejor seguirles la corriente.

—¡Oh, pero deberías haberme avisado! fíjate, estoy hecha un desastre. Me puse lo primero que tenía en el armario…

Una gigantesca gota corre por mi sien a la par que pestañeo. Seguro, todo el mundo usa vestidos del siglo XVI para estar por casa.

—Verás, en realidad quería hablar con tu hermano.

—¿Con Tatewaki?— pregunta sorprendida —. Oh, pero yo solo hice cena para dos— lamenta pretendiendo estar afectada por mis palabras, pero a mi no me engaña, puede que se engañe a sí misma, pero no a mi. Esta tipa lo tiene todo calculado.

Me toma del brazo con una desenvoltura peligrosa y me sonríe con sus pequeños labios rojos.

—Soy tan feliz— dice con sus ojos llenos de brillos a la par que me conduce hacia dentro de la casa, bueno, al fin y al cabo era el lugar al que quería ir.

Arrastrado por su abrazo férreo me encuentro delante de una ingente cantidad de comida perfectamente presentada en una mesa. Miro los platillos odiándome a mí mismo por pensar que, a pesar de que seguramente se encuentren envenenados, tienen un aspecto estupendo.

—Ranma-sama, ¿te gusta?

—C-claro— contesto sentándome a la mesa bajo su obsesiva mirada —. Es fantástico.

—Oh, ¡como me alegra oír eso!. He estado practicando mucho, todos los días preparo estos platillos a la espera de que vengas ¡pero no ha sido molestia!, no ahora que por fin estás aquí.

¿Dije que estaba loca? no, está como un manicomio entero.

—Vaya Kodachi eso es…— me esfuerzo en encontrar un halago adecuado, pero de mi boca no sale nada.

—Pero basta ya de hablar, ¡come algo!, ¿por cual quieres empezar? ¿quizás el foié de pato? ¿el ragout de cordero?¿el sushi de atún? prueba las tostas con caviar, te dejarán… paralizado de placer.

—Ooh... todo parece delicioso pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tengo una costumbre, no puedo comer nada si no está acompañado con salsa takoyaki.

—Salsa… ¿takoyaki?¿hablas de esa que usan en los puestos ambulantes para las bolitas de pulpo?

—¡Justamente esa! es un capricho absurdo, ya lo sé, pero cuando era niño mi padre y yo no teníamos que comer y a veces conseguía que los cocineros de los puestos ambulantes nos dieran una cucharada de salsa para llenar el estómago— digo fingiendo afectación.

—Oh, Ranma-sama, ¡es tan triste!— contesta ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Para mi es el mejor manjar del mundo.

—¡Haré que te traigan enseguida la mejor salsa takoyaki que has probado en tu vida!— exclama emocionada, mientras se recoge el largo vestido y corre fuera de la sala como en una trágica historia de amor.

Es mi oportunidad. Ignoro el delicioso aroma de la comida y me pongo manos a la obra, ¿dónde escondería Kuno a una chica? si yo fuera el pirado de Kuno y tuviera una chica guapa que haría con… oh no, ¡joder!.

Corro hacia la habitación principal completamente cegado.

La maldita mansión tiene proporciones monstruosas, pero la habitación de Kuno no es difícil de encontrar, afortunadamente hay un mapa en mitad del pasillo.

El sudor resbala por mi frente cuando llego ante las puertas, los dos guardas de seguridad me miran sin alterarse, ya estaban avisados de mi llegada.

Aún así eso no les va a librar de mi enfado. Salto sobre el primero y le dejo K.O. de un solo golpe en la boca del estómago, al segundo le encajo un derechazo en la mandíbula. Me sacudo las manos y paso por encima de sus dos cuerpos tendidos antes de abrir la puerta.

Debería haberme parado a pensar tan solo un segundo. Una red me cae encima seguida de una veintena de manos, gruño, me retuerzo, lanzo puñetazos y patadas al aire, protesto lleno de ira.

En apenas un minuto todos mis esfuerzos se han vuelto inútiles, casi diez tipos están encima mío, atándome las piernas y las manos. Saben que soy peligroso.

—¡Kuno!¡te voy a...!— grito antes de que uno de ellos anude un pañuelo a mi boca, tapándola para evitar más ruidos.

—¡Bienvenido a mi casa Saotome! vaya que te ha costado hacerme una visita.— el idiota de Kuno se pavonea a sus anchas, va vestido con uno de esos trajes de entrenamiento de kendo y sobre su hombro apoya una afilada katana. En su podrida imaginación se piensa un tipo importante cuando no pasa de un matón de tres al cuarto.

Levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo, retenido como estoy contra el suelo, los tipos que se han encargado de mi captura parecen satisfechos y se retiran, sabiendo que no hay forma humana de que me deshaga de las ataduras, pero yo estoy más que dispuesto a sorprenderles.

—¡Que ingénuo! caer en una trampa tan sencilla… pero así al menos te he hecho salir de tu escondrijo, eres peor que una alimaña, refugiándote en cualquier agujero con tal de no ser capturado.— dice regocijándose, su habitación es grande, demasiado grande para que resulte cómoda. La decoración no es mucho mejor que la exterior. El suelo es de pulido mármol, hay una hilera de finas columnas sobre las cuales vuelve a haber figuras humanas en las más extrañas poses y condiciones. Creo que a la derecha hay un tipo jugando a los bolos.

Me imagino que en algún lugar estará su cama, pero desde luego yo no la veo, delante de mí solo se están las columnas y una silla, que el idiota de Kuno no tarda en ocupar.

—Hay que admitir que los actores que nos envía esa agencia cada vez son mejores— vuelve a decir y veo que entre sus manos, aparte de la katana también tiene unos documentos que reconozco de inmediato. Mi supuesta orden de divorcio. —Esta chica hasta preparó un engaño, ¡maravilloso!.

Estúpido, tonto, ¡maldito seas Ranma Saotome!. Era un engaño, ¡claro que lo era!, ¿y cómo no?. Aprieto los dientes sobre el pañuelo y comienzo a farfullar, cuando la encuentre… cuando pille a esa maldita arpía de ojos marrones pienso estrangularla. Me lo juro internamente para que me quede claro, para que nunca más se vuelva a repetir. Nunca te fíes de una mujer, y menos si una tan bonita se dedica a decir que está casada contigo. Hay que ser muy ingenuo para caer en esa trampa.

Ahora mismo me siento a la altura intelectual del mismo Kuno, que no es mejor que la de cualquier artrópodo.

La rabia que siento hacia mí mismo me ciega, retuerzo las manos sintiendo como las cuerdas se clavan en mi piel, rozando mis muñecas.

"Akane" si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, no deberías haber jugado conmigo, pero sobre todo, no deberías haber jugado con mi madre. Juro que me las va a pagar, tú y el mafioso de juguete que tengo delante.

En ese momento, un hombre aparece por una de las puertas laterales de la sala, corre hacia Kuno apurado y puedo ver las grandes gotas de sudor que ruedan por su frente. Se agacha para susurrarle al oído y el estúpido frunce el ceño preocupado.

—¿Qué?¿cómo que la actriz está en el pueblo?, ¿no la fuisteis a buscar?

Nuevos murmullos.

—¿Cómo puede haber tumbado a tres hombres?

Más murmullos.

—¡Claro que es convincente!¡es una actriz!

Murmullos cada vez más altos, a estos últimos les acompaña un grito de dolor proveniente de una habitación cercana.

—¿Es que no sabéis hacer nada bien? ¡traedla de una vez!

El hombre se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el origen del grito, Kuno resopla y se levanta de la silla, camina hacia mí y se agacha a mi lado.

—Me debes algo Saotome, algo de increíble valor. No pienses que esta vez te librarás como las anteriores, no me hice rico por perdonar a tipejos como tú— y termina dándome una patada en las costillas, me retuerzo aguantando el dolor, sabiendo que en cuanto me libre de mis ataduras no pienso dejar a una sola de estas sabandijas en pie.

Es entonces cuando aparece ella, atada y amordazada la llevan arrastras entre dos tipos mientras intenta liberarse lanzando sus piernas al aire con la esperanza de encajar alguna patada. Finalmente consiguen sentarla en la silla, justo delante de mí.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y ella me mira llena de urgencia y temor, debe ser de las que nunca se salen de su papel. Mentirosa, aparto los ojos, enfermo.

—¿Pero qué habéis hecho?— protesta Kuno.

—Señor, no deja de atacarnos, no nos ha quedado más remedio.

—Mi pobre dama, disculpa los malos modales de esta banda de patanes— dice acercándose a ella y quitándole el pañuelo de la boca, la observa durante un par de segundos dándose cuenta de lo evidente, da dos pasos hacia atrás. —¡Q-qué guapa!

Pongo los ojos en blanco, además de engañarme, amordazarme y amenazarme, ahora también me van a hacer vomitar.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?— dice ella y puedo ver que Kuno se siente confuso.

—Sólo tenía intención de pagar tu sueldo, pero sería un placer si esta noche me acompañases a cenar.

—¿Sueldo? ¡me has secuestrado, pirado!

Vaya, al menos el carácter no lo fingía.

—¿Secuestrado? no, no, se trata de un error. Tu agencia nos dijo que debíamos traerte de vuelta.

—¡No trabajo para una agencia!

—Vas por libre entonces, siempre me han gustado los trabajadores por cuenta propia. Eres una mujer con iniciativa.

—¡Que no estoy trabajando!

—Entiendo, lo haces por amor al arte. Es encomiable, pero insisto en que recibas una paga justa por tus esfuerzos. O que al menos me permitas invitarte al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.— dice a la vez que se acerca y toma su mentón, alzando su rostro en vilo y mirándolo atento, hipnotizado.

Estoy a punto de presenciar algo asqueroso, aparto la mirada sin ninguna ganas de ver un beso tórrido entre la arpía y el yakuza de mentira. Pero entonces ella hace algo que ninguno se espera, algo que por un segundo vuelve a hacerme dudar de su versión.

Le acaba de escupir a Kuno en la cara.

Si no fuese porque tengo atadas las manos me pondría a aplaudir.

Kuno se retira los restos de saliva y los observa en la punta de sus dedos como si fuera algo inaudito. Aprieta los dientes furioso y me asalta un inexplicable instinto de protección, no puedo permitir que le haga daño.

—¡Atgrevefe coghigo ashtarho!— farfullo intentando reptar hasta él, y consigo lo que quiero, que su mirada se aparte durante un segundo de ella. A mi no me importa que me patee, pienso reventarle la cara en compensación en cuanto consiga liberarme.

—¿De qué va esto Saotome?, ¿qué le has hecho a mi actriz?— pregunta colérico.

—¡O he hejo aga!

—¿Ya la has seducido? ¡maldito bastardo, te ha faltado tiempo! ¡igual que a mi pobre hermana! ¡igual que a mi triste Himeko!

—¡Eghas gohco!

—¡No pienso quedarme aquí para escuchar tus excusas! ¡me debes cincuenta millones de yens Saotome, empieza a hablar!

—¡Puej itamme egto!

—Con que te niegas, ¿eh?. Afortunadamente has cometido un nuevo error, esta pobre incauta ahora es mi rehén— declara solemne, y es entonces cuando un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y veo como toma su katana y ejerce de lo que es, un matón aficionado.

Coloca el filo contra su níveo cuello y me mira sabiéndose con ventaja, aprieto los dientes sobre el empapado pañuelo de mi boca, ese malnacido…

—Y ahora dime, ¿dónde está lo que me habéis robado?

—¡Go lo heh!

—Como quieras…— dice y sujeta más firme el filo, provocando que ella estire el cuello hacia atrás y trague saliva.

—¡Hueltagah!

—No es nada personal chica, es cuestión de negocios— susurra dulce y veo espantado como una roja gota de sangre rueda por su blanco cuello, posándose en el hueco entre sus clavículas.

Joder, esto va en serio.

—Yo… ¡yo sé donde está el dinero!— dice ella, y no sé quién está más sorprendido, si Kuno o yo mismo.

—¿Qué?— repite él, retirando ligeramente la espada de su piel.

—Mi nombre es Akane Saotome, y ese de ahí es mi marido.

Pestañeo atento.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿t-tú estás casada… con él?— ella asiente rápidamente y Kuno pone una cara de bobo impagable, le veo temblar, le veo apretar los puños y terminar de retirar la katana por completo.

—¿¡Y aún estando casado te atreviste a seducir a mi pobre Himeko!? ¡desgraciado!— grita volcando todo su odio contra mí.

—¡Go nho la heduje!

—¡No me extraña que esta pobre chica quiera el divorcio! ¡mujeriego! ¡bastardo infiel!— levanta la katana con intención de lonchearme como si fuese un maki.

—¡Tengo un dojô!— exclama, captando nuevamente la atención de Kuno aunque la mía también, ¿un dojô? ¿esa niña es propietaria de un dojô?—. Vale mucho más de cincuenta millones.

Y eso parece disipar todas las iras de Kuno, se gira interesado.

—¿Estás diciendo que Saotome SÍ tiene mi dinero?

—No, te estoy diciendo que YO tengo dinero y la desgracia de estar casada con él.

—¡Feh!— protesto.

—¿Y os vais a divorciar por sus deudas?

—¡Las razones de nuestro divorcio no son asunto tuyo!— exclama sonrojándose, me siento exactamente igual que un espectador primerizo en un partido de tenis.

—Pero si os divorciáis entonces él se queda sin dinero — reflexiona.

—Si me sueltas prometo encontrar la forma de pagarte.

—No, tengo una idea mejor— dice tomando los papeles del divorcio del suelo y guardándolos bien doblados en su hakama —. Me quedo con esto como garantía, y si en diez días no tengo mi dinero… entonces embargaré tu dojô.

—¿Wuf?

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo, mientras estéis casados tus pertenencias también son las suyas, "señora Saotome"— y sonríe, el muy bastardo sonríe con todos sus dientes por su plan maestro, esta vez sí que estoy jodido—. Pero cuando te divorcies de él llámame, no puedo imaginar un destino peor para una dama que estar casada con Ranma Saotome.

—¿Estar casada contigo?— responde.

Waoh, eso debe doler. Hay que admitir que sabe dónde golpear.

El insulto unido al escupitajo anterior parece haber acabado con la paciencia de Kuno, le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no se trae nada bueno entre manos. Vuelve a recuperar su sonrisa y se pasea con su katana alrededor de ella, evaluándola. Retuerzo las piernas y las manos, las cuerdas comienzan a aflojarse. Tras mucho esfuerzo escupo el apretado pañuelo de mi boca y por fin consigo hablar.

—¡Kuno!, como la toques un solo pelo...— le amenazo.

Los ojos de ese loco se fijan en los míos, lo peor de todo es que la idea se la he dado yo.

Agarra su larga coleta pero ella no se queja, aprieta los dientes orgullosa impidiendo que un solo sonido ascienda por sus cuerdas vocales. Su katana traza una curva ascendente, es limpio y certero, solo tarda un segundo en cortar sus largos y negros cabellos, que se desprenden de la coleta y caen sobre su cara en una fina y hermosa cascada.

Estoy seguro de que me he quedado blanco, pero no tanto como ella. Akane está tan pálida que podría mimetizarse con el suelo y nadie lo notaría. Sus ojos marrones pierden el brillo y se tornan opacos.

—Me lo quedaré de recuerdo— dice agarrando la larga cola y olfateándola con deleite, el muy enfermo—. Tal vez la siguiente vez que nos veamos dejes de ser tan grosera— termina, y ella tiembla de lo que creo es auténtico miedo. Retuerzo con más insistencia mis manos, no voy a consentir que se quede así, con esa pobre chica que acabo de conocer aterrorizada por un idiota con espada.

—¡Kuno!— grito arrastrando mi cara por el suelo, pero él no me hace caso, sigue pendiente de Akane, regocijándose en su propia miseria.

—Ante todo soy un caballero, y no te guardo rencor preciosa.— dice mientras que con el mismo filo con el que ha cercenado tan cruelmente sus cabellos la libra de las ataduras.

Sonríe y hace un gesto a sus hombres indicando que se marchen, se cree que ha terminado el espectáculo, pero yo aún tengo algo que decir al respecto. Termino de liberar mis manos y me concentro en el elaborado nudo de los pies.

Ninguno de los dos nos damos cuenta, pero ella se levanta lentamente, se queda plantada en mitad de la sala y susurra algo. Levanto la cabeza y la miro, espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

—¿Qué?— pregunta Kuno acercándose de nuevo a la temblorosa figura —¿que has dicho?

—Devuélvemelo— pide en completa tensión.

—¿Ah?

—¡Devuélvemelo!

Se mueve como si no pesara nada, como si fuese una ligera una hoja arrastrada por el viento. Más bien parece un espíritu que una persona. Estoy seguro que Kuno no puede estar más pasmado que yo.

Salta y en el aire dibuja una técnica perfecta, encoge una pierna, lanza la otra y le golpea en el cráneo, el mafioso aficionado se estrella contra el suelo inconsciente, sin saber qué ha pasado mientras ella aterriza a sus espaldas con un tirabuzón asombroso.

No puedo apartar la mirada, es demasiado deslumbrante. Se agacha en el suelo y recupera sus cabellos, que mira melancólica.

Se gira hacia mí y descubro que tengo la mandíbula desencajada, intento recomponerme cerrando la boca con toda la entereza que soy capaz de reunir.

No es una chica normal, ella es como yo: es una artista marcial.

Aprieta fuerte la coleta en su mano derecha y me mira con el mayor de los desprecios antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Eh!¡espera!— grito a la vez que termino de desatar mis pies y me apresuro a alcanzarla. Camino a su lado sintiéndome ligeramente culpable y... ¿emocionado?. No se me ocurre nada bueno que decir así que simplemente permanezco en silencio, guiándola hacia el jardín y la puerta de servicio donde nos espera el viejo con el coche.

—Si me quieres golpear lo entenderé— digo mientras caminamos entre los setos con formas antropomórficas obscenas, pero ella parece tan abatida que siquiera levanta la mirada del suelo.

Demonios, me muero por saber lo que está pensando. Seguro que se está arrepintiendo del mismo instante en el que puso un pie fuera de su casa.

Atravesamos la puerta de los Kuno sin incidentes, llegamos hasta el coche y ella detiene sus pasos de repente, se queda seria mirando hacia el vehículo.

—Lo tuve que pedir prestado para venir a buscarte— le explico intentando de nuevo romper el hielo, pero sus pensamientos parecen estar en un lugar muy lejano, tanto que no alcanzo siquiera a adivinarlos.

Se precipita sobre él y abre la puerta con urgencia, ahí está el viejo durmiendo tan tranquilo, o al menos eso es lo que pienso en un primer momento.

Akane suelta sus cabellos cercenados y busca frenética el pulso del anciano, primero en la muñeca y después en el cuello, es en ese momento cuando empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—Es tarde, ha muerto— dice alejándose de él apesadumbrada y yo dirijo nerviosas miradas de ella a él y vuelta a empezar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Por el color de la piel parece una parada cardíaca, espero que no haya sufrido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡eh viejo, despierta de una vez!

—Ya te he dicho que está muerto— repite con voz aséptica.

—¿Y como lo sabes? ¿¡eres médico!?— no me doy cuenta de lo impertinente que sueno, de mi tono desesperado.

—Sí— responde ella y en sus ojos veo una calma que me llena de frustración y culpabilidad.

Es mi culpa, todo lo que ha ocurrido es culpa mía. Miro el plácido descansar del viejo y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Aprieto los dientes con más rabia de la que puedo soportar.

—¡Joder!— exclamo dándole una patada a la rueda del vehículo, ella me sigue mirando con una entereza que me asusta.

—¿Teníais una relación especial?

—Le acababa de conocer— respondo sintiéndome idiota.

—¿Y lloras por él?— responde asombrada.

—Me ayudó… era un buen tipo.

La escucho contener el aliento a mi espalda.

El sonido de voces y gritos comienza a llegar hasta nosotros, Akane mira con cierto temor hacia la puerta y entiendo que no puedo seguir lamentándome más tiempo.

—Espero que disfrutaras el paseo— me despido mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte y comienzo a caminar colina abajo, en dirección al pueblo más cercano en el que comienzan a aparecer tímidamente algunas luces.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo la veo inclinarse en señal de respeto y alcanzarme apresurada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

¡Mil gracias por todas las reviews!, ¡hola nuevos followers!, ¡gracias por los favoritos! me llena de responsabilidad saber que le tenéis tanta fe a la historia.

Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando este fic, como siempre espero poder manteneros con el mismo interés que el primer día.

Llegados a este punto ya se van sembrando las bases de lo que será la futura relación de esta pareja... ¡pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar!. Apenas han pasado dos días y dos completos desconocidos se disponen a emprender una misión: uno por honor, sabiéndose responsable, otro por necesidad y para proteger sus intereses.

No saben las vueltas que darán ni lo que les depara su búsqueda, ahora mismo me siento una bruja malvada, frotándome las manos y conspirando en su contra, jajaja.

Este capítulo me hizo reír mucho, además de ser el primero narrado íntegramente por Ranma. Es muy divertido meterse en su cabeza, es un buen chico pero con demasiados recelos. Creo que cuando me pongo a escribir le prefiero a él porque me permite muchas bromas, pero cuando le toca el turno de narrar a Akane también los disfruto mucho porque ella es más sincera y se enfada con tanta facilidad que saca a relucir toda su inocencia. No, les amo a los dos por igual, jajaja.

Y ahora contestando todas vuestras queridísimas **reviews**: **karlarodsal** (me alegra saber que te gusta. Últimamente me estoy volviendo muy asidua a los UA, aunque no descarto regresar a la historia original algún día. Y por supuesto que hay acción, esto al fin de cuentas es Ranma 1/2 ;) ), **xandryx** (muchas gracias, este tercer episodio termina más suave, jajaja. De veras que me encantaría publicar más seguido, pero al ritmo actual ya me cuesta escribir para que no "me atrapéis". Esta esta mejor forma de ser regular sin que se pase meses abandonado), **Geral**(gracias! espero mantenerte intrigado), **Akane Redfox**(gracias por tus palabras, y lo dicho, esto apenas comienza.), **vanessamc** (jajaja, 10 días no son tanto, y más si yo sigo avanzando lento con el resto de los capítulos... gracias por lo de "la historia"), **ar30982** (¡felices fiestas a ti también!), **sjofnj** (bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora), **monik saotome** (espero que los 10 días hayan pasado rápido y haya merecido la pena), **Zwoelf** (¡Acertaste! Genma siempre tiene algo que ver en los líos de su pobre hijo. A mi también me encanta que peleen todo el rato ^^), **Jennifer** (¡gracias! espero que también te guste lo que está por venir), **Susyakane** (si! ya le tocaba el turno a él, ¿verdad? al final del fic no se quien tendrá más capítulos, no los voy contando, jajaja), **Paoh** (la verdad es que Akane parece tener un don para el secuestro, jajaja), **Jorgy** (Hola preciosa, este fic a a tener bastante acción, de hecho tus comparativas no van muy desencaminadas. Y sí, claro que habrá romanticismo, yo veo el amor más como un chispazo, una tormenta imparable, jajaja. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando.), **bry** (Jajjaa, pobre Akane, de hecho se equivocó en algunas consideraciones, ¡pero no en todas!. Akane, chica afortunada...), **Dulcecito311** (Ya sabes que Nabiki siempre es mi recurso cuando hay problemas, sin ella estaría perdida, ¡feliz navidad!), **jannika1990** (me harás sentir responsable de que llegues tarde, jajaja.) y **Anitha56** (Gracias por la review, aquí el nuevo capítulo).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y sobre todo gracias a mi beta reader **Nodokita**, muchos besos linda.

Me pongo a trabajar en futuros capítulos.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!

LUM


	4. Domingo 17

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**Quince días**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Domingo 17**

**.**

**Ranma**

**.**

Hago dos respiraciones profundas y levanto de nuevo los nudillos, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta. Es la tercera vez que lo intento y el resto de inquilinos empiezan a mirarme raro.

Sigo plantado como un idiota sin saber qué decir cuando la vea. Anoche cuando encontramos este hostal para dormir se mantuvo callada y taciturna, y no me extraña. Si yo estuviera en su lugar me odiaría.

Pero ante todo hay que mantener la calma, si estoy aquí es por eso, porque quiero que sepa que lo voy a resolver. No quiero ni necesito su dinero, y sobre todo no quiero que le quiten su dojô. Ante todo Ranma Saotome es un hombre de honor.

Trago saliva y finalmente doy dos suaves golpes a la puerta. Espero impaciente con la mirada fija, repasando mi discurso. Cuando pasan los minutos y no recibo respuesta alguna vuelvo a intentarlo, esta vez golpeo más fuerte.

Un extraño presentimiento me asalta, ¿y si le ha ocurrido algo? ¿y si se ha desmayado? ¿y si está en peligro?. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro sin más, abro la puerta mirando dentro con cuidado, no hay rastro de ella. Termino de entrar en la habitación y la busco con desespero, dominado por la ansiedad.

Se ha largado. Se ha ido y ni siquiera me ha dicho un simple "adiós".

Muy bien, como quieras niña mimada, igualmente seguimos casados, en algún momento me buscarás para conseguir el divorcio.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando la puerta del baño de abre y aparece ella, luciendo tan solo una corta toalla que apenas cubre sus pechos y el lugar donde nacen sus esbeltas piernas.

Me mira. La miro.

—¡Maldito pervertido!— grita mientras me lanza la lámpara de la mesilla. —¡Cerdo desgraciado!

—No, ¡espera!, ¡es un error!

—¿Qué error hay en colarse en la habitación de una chica? ¡fuera! ¡largo!

—¡Pensaba que te había pasado algo! ¡ay!— me quejo cuando acierta a darme con una de sus botas que convenientemente había dejado junto a la cama.

— ¡Vete!

Alcanzo la salida y me doy prisa en desaparecer por ella, suspiro, cuando la cierro tras de mí escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta, quizás su otro zapato.

—¡No hacía falta ponerse así! ¡ha sido un accidente!— digo desde el otro lado.

—¡Pues te has quedado mirando un buen rato!

—¡Más quisieras! como si hubiera algo interesante que ver.

Escucho atento esperando su mordaz respuesta, pero esta no llega, en su lugar solo hay silencio. Apoyo la oreja sobre la superficie esperando escuchar algo, aunque sea una maldición.

No sé que hacer, me rasco la cabeza incómodo y sorprendido por haber explotado de esa forma. Claro que ella no se ha quedado atrás. Tengo que ser más maduro que eso, vuelvo a retomar mi estudiado y perfecto discurso.

—Quería explicarte lo de ayer— digo, cuando súbitamente la puerta se abre, Akane se ha puesto uno de los yukatas del hostal y me mira con una furia que no se molesta en esconder.

—¿Estás buscando pelea?— escupe sin miramientos.

—No me durarías ni un minuto— respondo a su provocación.

— Eso sí que va a ser interesante de ver.

Ambos nos miramos retadores, y es en ese momento cuando me percato del desastre que tiene en la cabeza; su ayer largo y perfecto cabello ha dejado lugar a un accidente de mechones cortos y largos que le dan aspecto de desquiciada.

—Si quieres pelear, peleemos, pero antes arréglate ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza, no quiero que me vean contigo así.

Y es en ese momento cuando observo el rubor en sus mejillas, la súbita vergüenza que no ha aparecido por el accidente anterior se muestra ante mí, desoladora. Se lleva una mano a la altura de la oreja y toquetea uno de los mechones llena de pesar. Aparta la mirada y murmura algo entre dientes.

—…

—¿Qué?— digo acercándome, no le he entendido.

—¡Que no sé hacerlo, idiota!— estalla, y las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos dejándome acorralado.

El pelo es importante para una chica, y más para una apunto de casarse, supongo. Me muerdo la lengua y retrocedo un paso, jamás he sabido enfrentarme a las lágrimas de una mujer.

—¡P-pero eso no es para ponerse a llorar!

—¡No estoy llorando!— responde testaruda, aguantando las lágrimas en sus gigantescos ojos ahora cristalinos. —¡Largate!— intenta cerrar la puerta y de pronto me encuentro luchando con ella para que permanezca abierta.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿de verdad te ha ofendido lo del pelo?

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

—¡Eh! es culpa de mi padre, no mía, ¿¡vale!?

—¡Te odio!

Vale, ahí es justo donde quería llegar. No me ha dolido, solo es una pobre chica a la que mi presencia acaba de arruinarle la vida, lo que me esperaba.

—¿Ah, si?, ¡pues tu a mi tampoco me gustas!

—¡Perfecto! ¡nada me hace más ilusión que ser una de esas divorciadas que se la pasan hablando mal de su ex-marido!— empuja más fuerte la puerta.

—Al menos no podrás decir que vas mejor peinada que yo— respondo en tono burlón, y en ese momento sus fuerzas ceden y consigo abrir la puerta de golpe.

Me mira con la respiración alterada, haciendo que su pecho y sus hombros se muevan al compás. Miro hacia afuera y me doy cuenta de que hay varias personas en el pasillo: estamos dando el espectáculo.

—Deja de ser tan cabezota, ¿vale?. He venido en son de paz.

—Ya, claro— responde recelosa cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tienes unas tijeras?

—¿Para qué demonios quieres unas tijeras?

—¿Tu que crees?— digo señalando el estropìcio.

—¿Qué? ¡ni de broma!

—Vamos, yo siempre me corto el pelo— ella enmarca una ceja y puedo ver un diminuto atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Cada cuantos años?

—En serio, ¿tienes un plan mejor?

Dos minutos después me encuentro a mí mismo haciendo algo que jamás pensé que pasaría: cortándole el pelo a una chica. Ella se ha sentado en el suelo dándose por vencida y yo intento dejar todo ese desastre igualado.

—Ten cuidado— repite por enésima vez.

—Pues deja de moverte— digo tirando de uno de los mechones largos, cansado.

—¡Ay!

Un silencio incómodo se instala entre los dos, tan solo roto por el sonido de las tijeras al cortar el cabello húmedo. Huele a champú.

—Así que doctora— digo intentando hacerlo un poco más llevadero.

—Sí… bueno, lo sería si terminara mis estudios.

—¿Y porqué no ibas a hacerlo?

—Pues porque me caso— responde en voz baja, llego a ver el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y eso hace que arrugue las cejas en señal de disgusto.

—Vaya, no pensaba que fueses ese tipo de mujer.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer?— contesta ofendida.

—De las que se encierran en su casa esperando a su marido y dice cosas como: "querido, ya está listo el baño" o "mi amor, hoy hice tu cena favorita"— imito torpemente su voz en actitud burlona.

—¿Y que sabrás tú de mí?— dice ofendida girando la cabeza, no me cuesta nada devolverla a su lugar utilizando un par de dedos y continuar con mi labor mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

—Nada, igual que tu de mí. Solo eres una chica lo suficientemente estúpida como para ofrecer tu dojô a Kuno a cambio de las deudas de otra persona.

—¿Ese tipo era amigo tuyo?

—¿Parecía mi amigo?

—No, parecía enfadado contigo.

—Lo está, es de ese tipo de personas que son capaces de guardar un rencor infinito por cosas que ni recuerdas haber hecho.

—¿Fue porque le robaste la novia?— pregunta curiosa, y yo me detengo un momento pensando cómo esquivar la cuestión.

—Lo importante es que mi padre le robó algo de gran valor.

—Cincuenta millones.

—Sí, vamos a tener que dar con él y hacer que lo devuelva.

—Al menos sabrás donde encontrarle, ¿no?

Vuelvo a detenerme y dudo un momento.

—Emmh… sé de algunos lugares por los que suele ir.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿eso es todo?— increpa incrédula.

—¡Ey! es mejor que nada, ¿por qué crees que llevo semanas escondiéndome de cualquier forma? solo estaba esperando a que pasase un poco la tempestad.

—A que le pillaran, ¿no?

—Exacto— respondo sin titubeos, repasando con esmero uno de los mechones más castigados.

—¿Qué clase de hombre es tu padre?

No sé bien que contestar a eso.

—El tipo de hombre que le debe dinero a todo el mundo y no se molesta en pagar, supongo. A día de hoy sigo descubriendo falsas promesas que hizo siempre a cambio de dinero o incluso comida. Aunque me entrenó bien, hasta que cumplí los 18 estuvimos viajando juntos en busca de retos y nuevas técnicas.

—Vaya, eso parece divertido.

Me encojo de hombros, mejor no hablar más de la cuenta. Hay ciertas secuelas de esos entrenamientos que prefiero no contar a nadie, salvo a un psicoterapeuta.

—¿Y el tuyo?— pregunto —¿también te entrenó?— no puedo evitarlo, siento una curiosidad increíble por saber más de ella, sobre todo de ese asunto. No se me va de la cabeza su imagen volando en el aire y dejando inconsciente a Kuno de un solo golpe. Creo que hasta me excité... un poco.

—Sí, lo hizo hasta que entré en la facultad. Luego comenzamos a distanciarnos, ahora solo entreno por mi cuenta.

—En tu dojô.

—Sí, en mi dojô— sonríe melancólica.

—¿Entonces tu prometido no es artista marcial?— creo que estoy a una sola pregunta para que empiece a llamarme entrometido.

—Oh, no, él… es guardabosques.

—¿¡Que es qué!?— digo sorprendido, alejando las tijeras.

—Guardabosques.

—¿Te vas a casar con un tipo que se dedica a vigilar árboles?

—¡Los guardabosques hacen muchas más cosas que vigilar árboles!

—Oh sí, te espera una vida interesantísima— repongo burlón.

—¿Y a tí que más te da, idiota?

Nada, el caso es que debería darme completamente igual, pero ver su cara de enfado hace que me sienta realmente orgulloso de mis ocurrencias. Me apunto mentalmente los mote de ese tipo: "el riegaplantas", "el custodiapinos", "la niñera de osos". Cómo me voy a divertir.

Se gira dispuesta a dar batalla, yo doy por finalizada mi tarea.

—Ya está.

—¿Eh, ya?— dice a la vez que se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y toca nerviosa las puntas de su corta melenita, se levanta acelerada y corre al baño en busca de un espejo.

Me quedo expectante, quizás a la espera un gesto de agradecimiento o algo parecido, pero en su lugar de nuevo recibo la callada por respuesta. Suspiro.

—Oye, voy a recoger mis cosas, después deberíamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer. Te espero abajo— termino, salgo de la habitación y cierro a mi espalda. ¿Pero qué pasa con ella? ¿tanto le cuesta decir un simple "gracias"?. Miro la puerta con gesto hosco y camino pensativo hasta mi habitación.

Media hora más tarde me encuentro en la recepción del pequeño hostal, con apenas una mochila de enseres básicos y esperando. Me cruzo de brazos impaciente, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo esa boba?. Camino como un lobo enjaulado. No aparece hasta mucho después, con la cabeza baja y la misma ropa que el día anterior.

—¿Te crees que tengo todo el día?— y cuando alza sus ojos para defenderse de mis acusaciones puedo verlos enrojecidos, hinchados, señal inequívoca de que ha estado llorando.

No soy un insensible, al menos no del todo. Me muerdo la lengua y trago saliva, ¿acaso he dicho algo que la enfade tanto?. Me quedo plantado confuso, ella masculla un insulto y pasa de largo, sale por la puerta del hostal sin más.

Por cosas como esta es por las que evito tener relaciones largas con mujeres. Quién las entienda. Un día te aman con toda su alma, al día siguiente solo planean la mejor forma de arrancarte el corazón y echárselo de comer a los cerdos.

Debo acabar con esto y mandarla bien lejos de aquí, ya me encargaré de que reciba su dinero. Lo que tengo claro es que no soportaré mucho más sin comenzar a mostrarme hosco con ella. Qué mujer tan poco femenina, tiene mal genio y además un carácter terrible. Salgo tras ella con gesto de aburrimiento, resoplo fastidiado cuando la veo cruzada de brazos y dándome la espalda. Ahora con el pelo tan corto atisbo a ver su blanco y largo cuello sobre las solapas de su abrigo.

—Vuelve a tu casa, yo me ocuparé de que mi padre le dé el dinero a Kuno y estaré a tiempo para firmar los papeles del divorcio— concluyo conciliador, ella se gira, parece sorprendida.

—¿Te piensas que soy estúpida?

—¿Eh?

—¡No pienso fiarme de un desconocido! ¡y menos si está en juego mi dojô! mi padre y mis hermanas viven allí, ¡es nuestro hogar!.

—Oye, ¡me estaba ofreciendo a ayudarte!

—¿Ayudarme? ¿¡ayudarme!? ¡eres tú el que me ha metido en este lío!, ¡familia de estafadores!

—Nadie pidió tu dinero, ¿te crees que me alegra estar casado con alguien como tú? ¿quién iba a querer un mugriento dojô?

—Oh, sí, es mucho mejor vivir en esa chabola que llamas hogar.

—Yo no vivo ahí— respondo con voz burlona.

—¿Entonces vives con tu madre?— ataca de nuevo.

—Es mejor que hacerlo en la cabaña de un cuida-osos. Seguro que se casa contigo porque no encuentra mucha diferencia entre tú y las bestias salvajes: feas, gruñonas, con kilos de más y demasiado pelo… claro que de eso ya no tiene que preocuparse— termino orgulloso de mí mismo, mirándola de cerca y con una indescriptible sensación triunfal.

Oh-oh.

Veo como en cuestión de centésimas de segundo toda su determinación se transforma en incredulidad y da paso a un profundo e innegable sentimiento de tristeza. Vuelve a darme la espalda para que no la vea.

—¿Estás llorando?— pregunto más tembloroso que un flan, sintiendo como toda mi anterior elocuencia me abandona para convertirme en un ser balbuceante y nervioso. —¡No llores!

Ella no contesta.

—¿Es porque te he llamado fea? era mentira, en realidad no pienso que seas…

—¡Parezco un chico!— grita apretando los dientes y conteniendo el llanto.

—...nada f… ¿un chico?

Y en ese momento siento como algo me estruja el corazón. Tonto, estúpido, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?. Ha perdido su hermoso pelo largo, ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en ello, ¿qué significaba para ella?, ¿acaso le gustaba más así al come-hierbas?, ¿quizás lo estaba dejando crecer para parecer más femenina?.

—Cuando iba al colegio llevaba este corte y todos me confundían con un chico, y él… él siempre me dice que le gusta mi pelo largo, ¿que va a pensar ahora de mí?.

Me cruzo de brazos chascando la lengua, por algún motivo esa última frase me ha fastidiado.

—Si va a casarse contigo por tu pelo estás perdiendo el tiempo, además, a las chicas guapas les queda mucho mejor el cabello corto.

—¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios acabo de decir? repaso mentalmente la última frase a la par que enrojezco hasta las orejas. Ella me mira y ni siquiera pestañea, ahora que están fijos en mí entiendo que tiene unos ojos enormes, de color castaño muy claro, con tantos brillos que resultan hipnóticos.

—Que… que…que te queda mucho mejor ese corte de pelo, ¿vale?— respondo enfurruñado, y ahora el que aparta la mirada soy yo. Ella se queda pensativa, después parece llegar a alguna conclusión y sonríe tímida.

—Gracias.

Trago saliva mientras la observo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, por un segundo me ha parecido ver un atisbo de su sonrisa… y era deslumbrante. Prefiero no pensar mucho en ello.

—De veras agradezco tus palabras, aunque sean mentira.

Pero antes de que me de tiempo a reponerme ella echa a andar por la vacía calle, entrelaza las manos a su espalda y camina tranquila, casi podría decir que en paz. Se gira un momento y me mira de reojo antes de continuar.

Diez minutos después me encuentro cruzado de brazos recostado sobre una cabina telefónica. Ella está dentro y se encuentra marcando un número con dedos temblorosos. Al parecer perdió su teléfono y casi todos sus enseres después del "secuestro". Supongo que todo esto no puede ser fácil de explicar.

Quiero darle intimidad, y por otro lado no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—Kasumi, soy yo... no, sí, escucha… no voy a llegar en el tren de las ocho. No, ¡claro que no! tranquilízate, estoy bien. ¿Ah?, no digas tonterías… si, claro que sí, ya me conoces. Ha habido un problema, pero por supuesto que llegaré a tiempo, espero estar en casa en un par de días. Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?... ¿puedes explicárselo tú a Shinnosuke?.

Shinnosuke… con que así se llama el adiestra-mapaches. Un momento, ¿por qué no le llama y se lo cuenta ella misma?. No puedo evitar pensar que hay algo raro en esa relación, si se van a casar es porque se lo pueden contar todo, ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué le evita?.

Finalmente cuelga el teléfono y llega mi turno. Ella se queda pensativa afuera de la cabina, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte y yo marco el número de mi madre. Necesito información, y seguro que se alegra de saber que me encuentro bien.

El teléfono apenas da dos tonos antes de ser descolgado.

—_¿Ranma?_

Mi madre y su instinto, no he dicho una palabra y ya ha adivinado que se trata de mí.

—Hola mamá.

—_¿Dónde te has metido?¿va todo bien?_

—Emhh… no del todo.

—_Ha ido a verte, ¿verdad?. Me refiero a tu mujer._

—¡No la llames así!— digo mirando su espalda de reojo, con temor de que ella le prestara la misma atención a mi conversación que yo a la suya. —Lo más importante ahora es si sabes donde está el viejo.

—_¿Tu padre? Hace semanas que no aparece por aquí, creo que es porque ya no me queda nada de valor para que pueda vender._

—Ya, claro, ¿y no sabrás por donde puede andar?

—_Si tuviese dinero estaría emborrachándose con sake barato, pero como no lo tendrá me juego lo que quieras a que está robando a alguien._

—¿Y si ya lo hubiera hecho?

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Me muerdo la lengua, mejor no preocupar a mi madre más de lo necesario, ya bastantes quebraderos de cabeza le ha causado el viejo inútil que tiene por esposo.

—Nada, déjalo.

—_¿Sólo me has llamado para hablar de tu padre?,¿de veras no tienes nada mejor que contarme?_

Resoplo consciente de que esa mujer me lee la mente. No es justo.

—Sí, está aquí conmigo contra su voluntad. Se quedará un par de días por el asunto de los papeles— suelto una mentira piadosa. Si no es bastante problema que mi padre cometa un delito, que también se encuentre involucrada una mujer con la que estoy inesperadamente casado ya resulta inverosímil.

—_Oh, Ranma, ¡es tan bonita!, y buena chica debo decir, educada y además de tu edad. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de veros juntos!, seguro que hacéis una pareja preciosa._

—Mamá, se casa en unos días con otro tipo así que tranquilízate.

—_Bueno, pero tú podrás hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?_

—¿Eh?

—_¡Tienes que seducirla, Ranma! ¡muéstrale tu lado más masculino y caerá rendida a tus pies!_

—¿¡Pero de qué demonios hablas!?

—_Si la dejaras embarazada sería perfecto, no necesitaría más excusa para anular su boda._

—¡V-voy a colgar!— grito tan rojo como mi camisa y golpeo el auricular quizás con demasiada fuerza. Lo miro colérico mientras intento normalizar mi agitada respiración. En serio, ¿qué tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? ¿seducir a quién? ¿pero qué se ha creído?.

Siempre lo mismo, con la "masculinidad" y demás sandeces. Que ella y yo estemos casados no significa absolutamente nada, sólo es una firma sobre un papel. No hay nada más. Ni lo hubo, ni lo habrá.

Suelto un suspiro ya recuperado y salgo de la cabina, ella sigue ahí, de pie oteando el horizonte como si esperase ver aparecer en cualquier momento a su guardabosques salvador. Aunque si mi prometida estuviera en algún lugar de Japón en compañía de su presunto "marido" persiguiendo a un ladrón bajo la amenaza de embargo de un pseudo-yakuza, yo sin duda iría a buscarla.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha— digo intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos, cualesquiera que estos sean. Ella se gira y me mira un segundo antes de asentir decidida.

—¿Ya sabes dónde se encuentra tu padre?— me pregunta, y puedo vislumbrar cierta tensión emanando de sus palabras. Espero que no sea por los retazos que puede haber escuchado de la conversación que acabo de mantener.

—Tengo una idea de donde empezar a buscar—contesto esquivo. Lo mejor que se me ocurre es comenzar por los principales mercados negros de la zona, si tiene algo valioso querrá venderlo al mejor postor. Ese desde luego no es lugar para ella, ¿pero que más remedio me queda si no llevarla conmigo?, es tan cabezota que se negará a abandonarme hasta que no tenga seguro su dojô y por supuesto, sus papeles.

—¿Y bien?— pregunta impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos a tener que ir a la ciudad— digo a la par que comienzo a caminar hacia la única parada de autobús del pueblo.

—¿Y dónde vamos exactamente?

—A hablar con unos cuantos contrabandistas.

—¿Tu… conoces gente así?

—Me he criado con mi padre— me encojo de hombros haciéndola ver que aquello es de lo más normal que puede esperarse de mí.

Sí, el show acaba de empezar. Caminamos en silencio hasta que noto que se detiene, me giro para ver su rostro enrojecido y el nervioso jugar de sus dedos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—T-tengo hambre— admite apenada, y yo tuerzo el gesto al darme cuenta de que no estoy en mejor lugar que ella—. No como nada desde que salí ayer de casa.

Vaya, lo raro es que no se haya desmayado. A ver, vamos a pensar, si la invito a comer ¿sería equivalente a estar pidiéndole una cita?. No, nada de eso. Somos otra cosa, nosotros somos compañeros de viaje, sí, ¡eso es!, no tiene nada de malo que le proponga comer algo, además, ha sido ella en primer lugar la que ha dicho que tenía hambre. Me estiro orgulloso dispuesto a hacer una oferta irrechazable cuando la veo entrar en un pequeño establecimiento a la derecha de la calle.

—Ey, ¡espera!— digo siguiéndola hacia el interior. Cuando entro el delicioso olor a gyozas y ramen recién hecho me golpea en la cara. Tengo que dejar de pensarme tanto las cosas, le doy vueltas a sinsentidos. Ella se sienta en la barra y me mira de reojo, como si buscara mi aprobación. Me siento a su lado y ordenamos, ¿cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que comí en compañía?. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

La veo devorar un plato de giozas, un bol de arroz y comenzar a sorber sus fideos. Sonrío al pensar que no es una de esas estiradas con las que alguna vez he salido, que solo visitan restaurantes donde sirven platos de lechuga. No se cuanto tiempo me he quedado así, observándola en silencio mientras ella no me presta la más mínima atención.

Mi sentido común me golpea diciéndome que le haga caso a mi comida. Finalmente tomo unos palillos y doy cuenta de mi ramen, los fideos se han hinchado y ahora están blandos.

—Aaahh… estaba hambrienta— exclama mientras deja su bol vacío sobre la mesa, la sopa caliente ha hecho que sus mejillas se enciendan y parezcan manzanas maduras. Yo continúo pendiente de mi plato—. Lo necesitaba.

Y durante un momento parece tranquila, casi… ¿relajada?. Deja caer sus hombros y cierra los ojos, pone los codos en la barra y apoya su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. Suspira satisfecha y tengo la certeza de que esa es la verdadera "Akane", la que hasta el momento no ha mostrado por temor a un desconocido como yo. Su delgadez es patente, le irían bien un par de kilos, parece demasiado frágil, una niña asustada enfrentando una situación inesperada.

Su pelo corto, negro como crines sigue oliendo a champú.

—Vas a salir cara— contesto acabando mi propio tazón y señalando con los palillos la cantidad de platos amontonados. En apenas un segundo recupera su infranqueable barrera, levanta los muros del fuerte, echa cocodrilos en el foso y se viste con una armadura a prueba de balas y sarcasmos. Me mira decidida y me parece que su anterior expresión ha sido fruto de mi imaginación.

—A lo mejor te estás haciendo una idea equivocada acerca de mí— responde, y yo parpadeo expectante —. No tengo tanto dinero como te piensas, de hecho mi cuenta está en números rojos por culpa de la boda.

La miro incrédulo.

—Vaya, entonces tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué problema?

—¿Cómo piensas pagar esto?

— Llevo más de 20.000 yens encima, idiota!— exclama claramente acalorada, yo sonrío por la gracia que me hace toda la situación, ¿siempre se lo toma todo tan en serio?.

—Con 20.000 podemos pagar esta comida y quizás los billetes que necesitamos para ir a Hokkaido, pero poco más.

—¿Hokkaido?¿¡vamos a ir a Hokkaido!?— por alguna razón palidece, sus labios que un segundo antes habían adquirido tono de durazno se vuelven blanquecinos, se encoge ante un repentino escalofrío.

—Es allí donde creo que podremos encontrar a mi padre… ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Qué? no, no es… nada. Es solo que Hokkaido está lejos, nada más.

Alzo una ceja, me está ocultando algo. Claro que lo raro sería que no lo hiciera. Me fuerzo a recordar que ella ya tenía una vida antes de chocarse de bruces conmigo.

—Siento… ya sabes, que te veas metida en este lío— ¿por qué mierda me estoy disculpando otra vez?, es culpa suya, por poner esa cara de indefensión.

—No, no te preocupes— niega con la cabeza y su gracioso peinado baila a la par que su movimiento—. Gracias por lo del pelo— termina llevándose la mano de nuevo a sus cabellos.

—Supongo que tu prometido estará preocupado.

—Ah, sí, bueno, él… lo entenderá.

Wow, entonces debe ser el tipo más comprensivo del mundo, tuerzo el gesto y paso de seguir preguntando. No me interesa ese come-césped. Para nada.

No se lo has dicho, no te has atrevido a contarle que ahora tienes que estar con tu "marido" en la búsqueda de tu "suegro" para que tu familia pueda seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.

Eso te convierte en una inconsciente o en una manipuladora, ¿qué eres de las dos? ¿quizás un poco de cada?.

—¿Nos vamos?— pregunto a la vez que yo mismo pago el almuerzo, si ella no tiene dinero yo menos todavía. Hoy no es un problema, pero en unos días la situación puede ponerse incómoda.

Se levanta y me sigue hacia afuera. Caminamos por una estrecha calle mientras el sol va cayendo poco a poco en el horizonte. La estación está a casi tres kilómetros y aún así en el trayecto no decimos una sola palabra, ella me mira un par de veces, creo que con curiosidad pero continúa en silencio.

Y por algún motivo no me siento incómodo, no es como si tuviera la incesante necesidad de llenar ese vacío. Así está bien, simplemente caminar mientras los ruidos del pueblo anocheciendo nos acompañan.

La estación se ve cercana, con suerte pasará un tren que nos llevará hacia nuestro destino. Esta vez los billetes los paga ella. Cuando finalmente nos sentamos pareciera que hubiéramos estado caminando todo el día.

Tenemos asientos enfrentados, uno ante el otro. Pronto prenderán las luces y el ambiente perderá esa ligera bruma de misticismo, pero mientras tanto, mientras llega ese momento ella cierra los ojos al igual que en el restaurante de ramen.

Quizás es que no ha dormido, quizás es que han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Quizás es que pasó la noche llorando.

El tren comienza a moverse y bostezo. Creo que yo tampoco he dormido nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola a todos queridísimos lectores!**

Repasando este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que no es muy largo... bueno, luego comienzan a ser más extensos, paciencia. Yo me encuentro inmersa en el capítulo 10, aunque con todas las fiestas navideñas, de nuevo año y reyes tengo que admitir que no he escrito mucho, ¡me toca empezar el año con fuerza!.

Millones de agradecimientos a todos por leer, comentar y añadir este fic a vuestros favoritos, es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir por mi esfuerzo.

Y como siempre muchos besos a **Nodokita**, mi beta reader argentina ^^.

Y ahora las **reviews**: **nancyricoleon** (gracias, a mi también me gusta mucho esta Akane), **Lobo de Sombras** (jajaja, yo soy random 100%. Gracias por leer), **Azucenas45** (gracias, el siguiente capítulo le toca a ella), **jannika1990** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, la parte de volver a crear esa relación que tienen ambos para mí es un poco contradictoria, porque amo y odio hacerlo a un mismo tiempo, siempre estoy pensando en lo que quiero contar después, jajaja. Muchos besos), **Dulcecito311**(Hola! me temo que de momento están más a malas que a buenas y con un millón de tareas y que no les van a resultar nada fáciles. Gracias por leer), **xandryx** (¡ay! creo que con tu comentario me has dado justo en lo que peor llevo de este fic. Como está narrado en una primera persona cambiante eso impide contarlo todo, ¡y me estoy aguantando muchas cosas!. Lo peor son esos "huecos" que tendré que dejar obligatoriamente a la imaginación del lector cuando los personajes no tengan que regresar obligatoriamente sobre sus recuerdos. Es algo que aún estoy sobrellevando, jajaja), **piki26** (¡gracias! a ambos aún les queda todo el camino por recorrer tanto con sus sentimientos como con su propia madurez. Digamos que este va a ser un viaje en muchos sentidos ;)), **Akane Redfox** (los hermanos Kuno son capaces de transformar un drama en una comedia solo con su presencia, jaja. Gracias por leer), **Vanessamc** (al anciano ya avisaron, a mi me dio más pena por dejar el coche, les habría ayudado tanto...jajaja. No, ¡si estoy un año desaparecida llamad a la policia!), **Guest** (gracias, espero que te siga gustando), **Chiqui09** (yo siempre he pensado que en el manga Ranma es el primero que se fija en ella, y con su propia actitud ella acaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Aún les queda mucho por avanzar ^^), **mimato bombon kou** (¿se casó con Shinnosuke? vuelve a leer la escena del principio más despacio y verás que se desarrolla el día de antes de la boda, así que se paciente que ya la mostraré entera, ¡y gracias por comentar!), **Jorgy** (¡Hola linda!, ¿viste errores? mira que me canso de repasar el texto U_U, volveré a hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo y los corregiré, gracias por avisar. Me alegra saber que esta historia se convertirá en uno de tus "vicios". Y sí "matón de tres al cuarto" significa justamente eso. Besos!), **bry** (uy, pues anda que no queda por ver del "bobo y caballeroso" Ranma y la "cabezota y orgullosa" Akane. Espero sorprenderte en los siguientes capítulos), **susyakane**(gracias! sí, como ya dije esta es una Akane un poquito diferente de las de mis otros fics, un poco más madura pero a la vez inocente, aunque igual de tenaz.), **Fatima** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagan mucho) y **Lady Ski** (Gracias, como ves yo también los amo, ninguno de los dos la va a pasar nada bien, jajaja).

Muchos besos y muy feliz 2015 para todos. Mis mejores deseos para vosotros.

LUM


	5. Lunes 18 - Primera parte

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**Quince días**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Lunes 18**

**.**

**Akane**

**.**

No sé si son cosas de mi imaginación, pero cada vez hace más frío.

Abro los ojos y descubro que no ha sido una pesadilla, efectivamente estoy en Hokkaido en una habitación tradicional, tumbada sobre un incómodo futón y con la misma ropa que hace tres días. Me doy asco. Necesito un baño y ropa nueva, pero sobre todo necesito volver a casa.

Desconozco que estarán pensando ahora mismo mis hermanas de mí, que me he vuelto loca quizás o que estoy bajo amenaza, cualquiera de las dos opciones no es descabellada. Quizás por eso me negué a dar más explicaciones de las justas, cuanto menos sepan del extraño lío en el que me he metido, mucho mejor.

Lo mismo vale para Shinnosuke. Si ya era bastante malo estar casada, tener que pasar unos cuantos días en compañía de mi marido, buscando al ladrón de mi suegro no mejora para nada la situación.

Termino de desperezarme y me llevo una mano a mis desordenados cabellos. Que cortos están, no recuerdo haberlos llevado así desde primaria, no me acostumbro. Me veo rara, extraña… aunque no fea, no al menos después de lo que dijo él.

"A las chicas guapas les queda mucho mejor el cabello corto".

No lo dijo en serio, quizás solo fue un torpe cumplido para animarme, pero por algún motivo me hizo sentir bien. Me gustó. Justo en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, pero no esperaba que llegase de su mano, de las mismas que habían terminado de cortar mis cabellos con tanto cuidado. Debo admitir que no se le da mal.

Ya está bien de lamentos y autocompadecerse, así no solucionaré nada. Lo mejor es ponerse en marcha, comprar ropa barata y encontrar un baño público donde poder olvidarme de todos mis problemas, aunque sea durante un rato.

Con un poco de suerte encontraremos al ladrón hoy mismo, llamaremos a Kuno y conseguiré de regreso mis papeles del divorcio. Nadie tiene porqué enterarse de lo acontecido en estos días. Lo recordaré como un extraño episodio, un trágico destino del que me he librado por los pelos, ¡qué familia política la mía!.

Doblo el futón y me abrazo intentando darme calor, me pongo rápidamente el abrigo y tomo mi bolso. Mataría por un baño, lo digo muy en serio.

Abro la puerta aún somnolienta y doy un grito y un ligero paso atrás al encontrarlo ahí plantado, apoyado contra la pared junto a mi puerta.

—Menos mal, pensaba que no ibas a despertar nunca— dice a la par que bosteza, no son ni las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Me estabas esperando?— pregunto sin poder esconder mi asombro, él me recorre con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza. Me encojo sobre mí misma al sentirme evaluada.

—¿Sólo tienes esa ropa?— dice percatándose por primera vez de mi incomodidad, yo vuelvo a enrojecer de pura vergüenza, como ya me pasara ayer ante su pregunta… y ante su mirada cuando salí de la ducha. Maldito mirón.

—Pensaba regresar a casa en un día— contesto a modo de excusa, es una situación penosa.

—Esto… no es que tenga gran cosa pero, ¿te presto una de mis camisas?

Le miro perpleja, y no se si por el inusual ofrecimiento o por la normalidad con que lo ha dicho. Yo jamás me he puesto ropa de un chico, es decir, nunca he usado ropa de Shinnosuke, esas son las típicas cosas que solo hacen las parejas de recién casados. Me muero por ropa limpia pero… ¿no sería raro que la primera camisa masculina que vistiera no fuera la de mi futuro marido?. Mi debate interno sigue hasta que siento el picor causado por mi sensación de desaliño.

Vale, me da igual, aceptaría hasta la funda de un saco de arroz.

—Si no te importa...— digo a la par que bajo la mirada y el rebusca en su mochila hasta que da con una camisa china de color azul y me la tiende. —Gracias— respondo sincera.

—No hay de qué, pensaba tirarla, no consigo quitarle los restos de sangre de la última pelea.

Miro la prenda mientras observo las manchas parduzcas cercanas al cuello y la arrugo entre mis manos. Oh, sí, no hay nada mejor que ropa manchada de sangre ajena… ¡este tipo es un majadero!

—¡No pienso ponerme esto!

—¿Ah? ¡encima de que te la ofrezco!— repone indignado.

—¿Le ofreces a una chica una camisa llena de sangre?¿por qué demonios guardas esto?

—¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¡ni que fueras una princesa que solo se viste de seda!¡póntelo de una vez y deja de quejarte!

—¡Se acabó! si toda esta estúpida situación va a durar un día más necesito cosas para vivir como una persona, no como una indigente— este tipo aparte de ser un cretino es realmente terco, ¿que nunca ha estado con una mujer? ¿cómo puede ser tan poco delicado?.

—¿Qué insinúas?¿estás diciendo que vivo como los vagabundos?, ¡pues devuélveme eso ahora mismo!

Agarro la camisa con decisión y lo miro retadora, levanto la barbilla y cierro la puerta de mi cuarto en sus narices. Cinco minutos después salgo vistiendo la maldita camisa con toda la dignidad que soy capaz de reunir, él vuelve a mirarme de arriba abajo.

—¡Vaya!— exclama, y me quedo a la expectativa, ¿quizás esa bocota que tiene va a volver a sorprenderme con un halago? por algún motivo ese pensamiento me hace sentir nerviosa. —Pensaba que tu otra ropa no te favorecía nada, pero con esa camisa se te notan aún menos los pechos. Deberías pensar en usar sostenes con relleno.

Va a morir. De forma lenta y dolorosa. Le mataré con mis propias manos.

Comienzo a temblar roja de pura ira y cuando levanto la mirada él sabe que no hay fuerza en el mundo que pueda detenerme, por muy artista marcial que se crea ese tipo no me ha visto luchar, y acaba de comenzar una pelea.

—¡Imbecil!— grito a la par que tiro un puñetazo derecho a su cabeza, pero un segundo antes de golpearle ha desaparecido, ya no está ahí, se encuentra justo a mi espalda con una sonrisa burlona. Me repongo rápido y lo vuelvo a intentar con una patada alta, pero de nuevo me esquiva, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido esta vez?. Se mueve a la velocidad del rayo y le encuentro apoyado contra la pared del pasillo con gesto divertido.

—Eres lenta— dice y mi respiración agitada no hace más que confirmar sus palabras.

Es un majadero, sí, pero es bueno. Claro que yo aún no me he rendido.

Aprieto los dientes y todo mi ser ruge furioso, grito antes de lanzar mi mejor golpe derecho a su estúpida sonrisa pero solo me encuentro con la pared que se destruye ante mí dejándome completamente perpleja.

Él silva a mi espalda.

—¡Qué bruta!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí!?— pregunta la voz de la propietaria por el pasillo.

Dos minutos después estamos fuera del hostal sentados en la acera. Nunca me han echado de ningún sitio, jamás he pasado tanta vergüenza. Al hecho de perder contra él se une a que acabamos de entregar lo que nos restaba de dinero en concepto de reparaciones. Le miro por el rabillo del ojo aún furiosa y él estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ¡todo esto es culpa tuya!— le grito incrédula, no es el mejor momento para echarse a reír.

—Me rio al pensar en tu cara cuando te han echado de ese sitio tan cutre, parecías una niña siendo reñida por el profesor en clase— continúa mientras yo enrojezco por completo.

—¡La próxima vez pelearemos en la calle, y las cosas serán diferentes!— exclamo poniéndome en pie y viendo como se seca las lágrimas a causa de las carcajadas.

—No gracias, ya he visto tu nivel.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— me mira y levanta una ceja sin perder esa sonrisa fanfarrona que tengo ganas de borrar de un plumazo. Se acerca a mí caminando lento, queda a apenas unos centímetros de mi cuerpo invadiendo sin ningún respeto mi espacio personal.

Trago saliva pero no cedo un centímetro mi posición, es tan alto que me obliga a levantar el cuello para seguir mirándole fiera a los ojos. ¿Pretende intimidarme?, pues lo lleva claro.

—Quiero decir que eres buena… pero yo soy mucho mejor.

¡Já!, si este tipo está intentando humillarme ha dado con la chica equivocada.

—Luchemos en serio, lo mismo te sorprendo— respondo intentando imitar su tono cargado de superioridad.

—No peleo contra chicas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que oyes, no pienso pelear contra una mujer.

—Me estás subestimando.

Se encoge de hombros como si la conversación acabara de pasar a importarle una mierda.

—Tengo que devolverte de una pieza, o mi "suegro" y tu pescador de salmones se enfadarán.

Mis labios tiemblan, debe tener un don para conducirme a la locura, de veras que jamás he conocido persona más desesperante que él.

—Sé cuidarme sola, y si digo que quiero pelear contigo lo digo en serio, ¡no me tomes por una cría caprichosa!

Sus ojos azules me examinan interesados, como si estuviesen estudiando un nuevo ser nunca antes visto en los catálogos de biología. Son rasgados, misteriosos... me hacen estremecer, pero antes muerta que admitirlo.

—No creo que seas una caprichosa… aunque sí pienso que eres una cría.

Se acabó, si no quiere pelear conmigo lo está haciendo todo al revés.

—Si yo soy una cría tu eres un engreído mal educado— chúpate esa.

—Marimacho— dice arrugando el entrecejo y estrechando la mirada sobre mí.

—Pervertido— respondo adrede, para qué se percate de que yo no he olvidado de esa larga mirada que me echó cuando iba semidesnuda.

—¿Sabes? no veo motivo para continuar esta búsqueda juntos, ¿por qué no te pierdes y me olvidas?— dice claramente enfadado.

—Fíjate, ¡es la única cosa coherente que ha salido de tu bocaza!— respondo ardiendo de pura ira, no quiero volver a saber de él. Nunca. Tomo mi bolso, le dirijo una última y furibunda mirada antes de comenzar a caminar airada calle abajo.

No se donde voy a ir, no sé lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo quedarme ahí plantada dependiendo de un machito imbécil que se cree demasiado bueno en las artes marciales. Cuando llevo más de media hora caminando me paro y me giro disimuladamente, quizás, una pequeña y estúpida parte de mí pensaba que él me seguiría, que cuando echara a andar y me girara ese idiota con trenza se encontraría detrás mía. Pero me equivocaba.

Estoy sola en Hokkaido, la ciudad más grande al norte de Japón, el lugar donde se encuentra toda mi olvidada familia materna. Y cada vez hace más frío.

Soplo sobre mis manos desnudas dándome cuenta de que apenas acaban de abrir los comercios. Rebusco en mi bolso y veo que apenas tengo dinero para un café. ¿Qué voy a hacer? lo único que se me ocurre es encontrar un medio de transporte y regresar a Tokio con la cola entre las piernas, rogando porque ese tipo cumpla su promesa. ¿Habrá alguien que quiera llevarme?. Nunca se me ha dado bien confiar en desconocidos, eso es más que evidente.

¿Hacer auto-stop, quizás? por mi mente pasan varios titulares de periódicos, y me digo a mí misma que esa es la forma en la que algunas chicas acaban muertas.

Me paro en mitad de la acera, con la cabeza baja y mis pupilas fijas en mis zapatos. No sé qué hacer, no veo salida, realmente debo ser una cría… una completamente perdida.

—Eh chica, ¿por qué esa cara tan triste?

Levanto la mirada a tiempo de ver una amable viejecita que me sonríe desde un pequeño puestecito callejero, me hace una señal para que me acerque y de nuevo miro desconfiada, insiste y esta vez me camino hasta el pequeño puesto con apenas tres taburetes y un vapor denso y delicioso.

—¿Quieres sopa de miso?— pregunta sonriente, y yo inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

—No podría pagarla.

—Vamos, yo invito, hazle compañía a esta vieja un rato— sonríe y yo tomo asiento avergonzada mientras me sirve una sopa y un bol de arroz con encurtidos.

—Es usted muy amable…

—Mañana cumpliré 70 años, entiendo bastante de jovencitas tristes con el corazón roto.

—¡Y-yo no…!— protesto incrédula.

—Discutiste con tu novio, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos me miran fijamente, tan interesados que me resultan incómodos. Las arrugas de su rostro no impiden que me vea reflejada en sus iris marrones, tan extrañamente familiares.

Ella contiene el aliento.

—Te pareces a…

—¿Eh?

Niega con la cabeza y centra toda su atención en el delicioso caldo caliente, removiendo un par de veces.

—Tonterías de viejas, no me hagas caso. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué ocurrió con tu novio?

—En realidad se trata de mi marido.

—Vaya, ¡tan joven y casada!— exclama cada vez más interesada, yo me llevo a los labios los palillos llenos de arroz y siento mi estómago cantar agradecido.

—Sí, es una larga historia.

—Entonces seguro que estáis muy enamorados.

—¡Nada de eso! él no hace más que insultarme y ser grosero, además… no es como si nos casáramos por nuestra propia voluntad— digo en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nos casaron nuestros padres, ¿se lo puede creer?, ¡es de locos!— exclamo mostrando toda la indignación de la que soy presa.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que antes se estilaba mucho— contesta la viejita con una sonrisa mientras corta unos cuantos ingredientes para la sopa.

—Sí, lo sé. A mis padres les ocurrió lo mismo, ellos también fueron obligados a casarse, quizás por eso lo entiendo aún menos.

—¿No se llevaban bien?

—Oh, no, papá y mamá se querían mucho. Sus familias les comprometieron a la fuerza con la idea de que papá llevara la empresa de la familia de mi madre. Sin embargo ellos no quisieron hacerse responsables, sólo querían una vida sencilla. Eso ocasionó malestar entre ambas familias y quisieron deshacer su matrimonio, es por eso que papá y mamá huyeron a Tokio y compraron un viejo dojô, lejos de todo cuanto conocían— termino ensimismada, sin darme cuenta de la mirada que me dirige la mujer —.Mamá murió cuando yo apenas cumplía los siete, pero el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fueron muy, muy felices.

—¿Entonces sus familias hicieron bien en casarlos?

—Supongo que sí… ¡pero nuestro caso es completamente diferente!— protesto de nuevo.

—Los hijos nunca entienden el corazón de sus padres…— dice la viejita, que por algún motivo ha perdido su sonrisa —.Tu padre cuidó de tí y tus hermanas durante mucho tiempo sintiéndose muy solo, con el recuerdo de su esposa siempre presente. Quizás ese amor fue lo que quiso para tí, quizás pensó que si él faltaba serías la más afectada. Quiso mantenerte a salvo, que hubiera una persona ahí siempre para tí, para que te cuidara si él faltaba antes de tiempo. Por eso te casó, con la esperanza de que tu también encontraras el amor que tan feliz le hizo.

La miro asombrada y ella recupera su perdida sonrisa, pone delante de mí un plato de pescado y se apura en atender a un nuevo cliente que ha ocupado la banqueta a mi derecha. Reflexiono en sus palabras, sintiéndome repentinamente culpable de mil maneras.

Y no puedo evitarlo, pienso en mi padre: en su mirada melancólica, en su desgana y sus silencios de los últimos meses cuya razón había mantenido guardada con tanto celo.

¿Sería posible que no estuviera simplemente, siendo egoísta?, ¿que de veras esperaba el día en el que Ranma y yo nos conociéramos con tanta ansiedad?.

Recuerdo su cara ilusionada cuando decidí embarcarme en esta aventura, y también recuerdo sus lágrimas, sus palabras de aquella noche.

"Sólo quería que tuvieses un buen marido, un hombre fuerte capaz de protegerte".

Qué padre más tonto. Tomo un trozo del pescado con los palillos y después me meto un gran bocado de arroz en la boca. La viejita sonríe y me mira conmovida, y yo sigo comiendo mientras limpio las vergonzosas lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas.

—¿Está bueno?

—Sabe igual que el que prepara mi hermana— respondo dando un nuevo bocado a la par que hipo.

—¿De veras?— contesta ella acercando una mano a mi mejilla y retirando otra de mis lágrimas, en un gesto tierno y maternal. —Vamos, alegra esa cara o tu marido saldrá corriendo cuando te vea.

—Como si fuera a volver— contesto terminando los platos y dejando los palillos sobre los cuencos vacíos. —Me odia. Se ha ido y ni siquiera se ha preocupado de lo que pueda pasarme.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer se deslizan con suavidad por mi perfil y se fijan en un punto no muy distante, al otro lado de la calle.

—Bueno, algo me dice que no fue muy lejos— se recompone y se aclara la garganta —.Y ahora vete, mi puesto no tiene más de tres asientos y necesito clientela— esto último lo dice con la voz cambiada, demasiado alta para mi gusto.

Yo me levanto y la miro agradecida, hago una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto y ella responde con un ademán, indicando que me vaya de una vez. Sonrio de medio lado al pensar que no se trata de una mujer especialmente cariñosa, pero así está bien.

Camino por la calle sin percatarme de la conversación que se mantiene a mis espaldas.

Un momento.

—¿Le hablé de mis hermanas?— me pregunto en voz alta, arrugo el entrecejo pensativa, tan ensimismada que no me doy cuenta ni donde pongo los pies.

Choco contra alguien y grito molesta, me sobo la nariz pensando que he dado de lleno contra un muro de hormigón. Cuando alzo la vista me encuentro con un tipo de casi dos metros. Debemos estar cerca de los cero grados y a pesar de eso solo viste una camiseta de manga corta, marcando todos y cada uno de sus monstruosos músculos.

—Lo siento— digo apurada, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, cosa que a sus ojos debe ser cuasi ridículo.

Al no recibir respuesta alzo la mirada, la sigo alzando hasta que mi cuello queda completamente en hiperextensión y veo su rostro que bien podría estar a la altura del mismo sol. Desde aquí abajo parece que sus ojos son dos pequeñas canicas negras a kilómetros de distancia.

Trago saliva, no se trata de un tipo muy hablador.

—Perdona a mi amigo, es tailandés y no sabe más que de lucha y elefantes— dice un segundo hombre apareciendo de alguna parte, este de una altura más normal, incluso un tanto bajito. Va vestido de forma estrambótica, con zapatos de piel de cocodrilo, gafas de sol tintadas en azul y un costoso abrigo negro. Pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y baja ligeramente las gafas echándome una larga mirada. —¿Estás sola?

—N-no, es decir… sí.— miro a los lados de la calle, quizás con la vaga esperanza de que alguien me saque del apuro, no me gusta este tipo. Su agarre sobre mi hombro se intensifica.

—Dime, ¿quieres ganar unos miles de yens?

"Dinero", justo lo que necesito para regresar a casa, le miro con creciente interés y me odio a mí misma por ser tan obvia, él cada vez sonríe más.

—Vamos, ven con nosotros— dice mientras siento su mano sobre mí como si fuera una araña, capturándome y arrastrándome a un lugar donde estoy segura, no deseo ir.

Pero antes de que alcance siquiera a protestar o intentar zafarme, una poderosa mano se cierra sobre la suya y la despega de mí con una fiereza sin igual. Grita como un cerdo en el matadero cuando el chico de la trenza retuerce su mano a su espalda y con su brazo libre apoyado en su cuello le empuja contra la pared del oscuro callejón en el que nos encontramos.

El golpe ha sido tan brutal que las gafas del tipo se han partido y ahora yacen en el suelo, mientras Ranma aprieta su mejilla contra la pared sin dejarle siquiera hablar. No sé que me sorprende más, que esté aquí como salido de la nada o que se haya dado tanta prisa en saltar en mi defensa. Juraría que algo dentro de mí acaba de suspirar.

—¿¡Donde te pensabas que ibas, eh!?— le pregunta de malas maneras, mientras el gigante reacciona de forma lenta y parsimoniosa. Maldita sea, se mueve tan lento como una montaña, pero de forma tan apabullante como un alud.

Toma a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa y le alza medio metro del suelo. Su mano es casi tan grande como su cabeza. El tipo de los zapatos de piel tose tirado en el suelo y yo veo que la situación acaba de desquiciarse por completo.

—¡No! ¡suéltale, béstia!— grito encaramándome a su musculoso brazo, el mismo que sostiene al artista marcial contra la pared. Doy un par de puñetazos y cuando estoy a punto de morderle en un ataque desesperado, un tercer tipo aparece por una puerta lateral. Es viejo y está tan arrugado que su estatura es diminuta. Saca una alargada pipa, la llena de tabaco y la enciende con tranquilidad.

—¿Otra vez metido en líos?— pregunta, y todos estamos tan quietos que no tengo ni idea de a quién se dirige.

—No es asunto tuyo, vejestorio pervertido— observo el enfado en los profundos ojos azules de mi supuesto marido, con sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre su rostro haciéndole parecer el más peligroso de los animales.

—Taro, suéltalo. Es el estúpido de mi alumno— dice dándole una larga calada a su pipa y volviendo a entrar en el local, a su orden el gigante libera a Ranma y yo suelto su brazo intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Gracias— dice él arrastrando la palabra, haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo. El tipo del suelo toma los restos de sus gafas y con un gemido de protesta los estrella contra la pared, me mira ya sin su sonrisa y entra por la puerta negra del lateral, el gigante le sigue.

No me he dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones y me llevo una mano al pecho, mi corazón late a toda prisa.

—¿¡Peró qué mierda pasa contigo!?

—¿Ah?

—¿Es que eres tonta?

—¿¡Qué!?— contesto sin creerme su repentino ataque contra mí.

—¿De verdad te ibas a meter con esos dos tipos en un callejón?— grita, su respiración es superficial, si mi corazón late a mil por hora el suyo no debe estar menos agitado. ¿Será posible?¿acaso él...?

—¿Estabas… preocupado por mí?

Resopla como si acabara de decir la mayor de todas las tonterías, pero aún así su expresión de enfado no cambia.

—¿Ves cómo eres una cría?— me espeta con el mayor de los desprecios, y yo siento como mi propio enfado acude al rescate para defenderme de sus hirientes palabras.

—Sé valerme sola.

—Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que te podrías haber librado de ese tipo que mata osos a tortazos en un cuanto hubieses querido.

—¡Iban a ofrecerme un trabajo! por tu culpa apenas me quedan un par de monedas.

—¿Tengo que explicarte el tipo de trabajo que te iban a ofrecer?¿o te lo imaginas?

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—¡Sé que eres una ingenua que en su vida ha salido de casa!

—¡Basta ya de insultos!¿y en primer lugar qué haces aquí?, ¿no dijiste que mejor ir por caminos separados?

—¡No te estaba siguiendo si es lo que insinuas!— y noto como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo durante un segundo, a la par que aparta la mirada de mí, orgulloso.

—¿Vais a seguir con vuestra pelea de enamorados o vais a entrar de una maldita vez?— pregunta el hombre bajito, claramente fastidiado.

Esa pregunta hace más que nada por terminar la discusión. Ambos nos miramos pálidos cual fantasmas, como si la palabra "enamorados" no entrase dentro de nuestro vocabulario.

Ranma masculla algo que no llego a entender y se dirige hacia la puerta, yo miro su espalda, no me queda más remedio. Intento no perderle de vista cuando tras la puerta atravesamos un angosto pasillo, estrecho y cada vez más inclinado. Me cuesta imaginar al gigante deslizándose por ese lugar sin ayuda.

Al fondo hay una potente luz, y mucho, mucho ruido. Escucho gritos entusiastas, de ánimo y de rendición. Hay tantas voces que ninguna de ella me llega clara, apresuro el paso intentando no perder esa trenza que se bambolea sobre la tela roja de su camisa china.

—¿Pero qué...?— me quedo muda de puro asombro cuando ante mí se abre una sala gigante, un sótano excavado en las profundidades de la ciudad con un techado de veinte metros. Dejo caer la mandíbula pues no tengo conciencia de haber descendido tanto, ¿como podía haber un sitio así a tan solo dos calles de una de las arterias comerciales del país?.

El techo esta cubierto de grandes focos, todos apuntando a una especie de escenario elevado sobre el centro de la sala, circular y de gran tamaño, desprovisto de cuerdas o más adornos. Un ring de combate. Sobre él un luchador se mantiene en pie, sudoroso y satisfecho, mientras el segundo yace en el suelo sin conciencia.

Alrededor del mismo hay multitud de sillones, mesas, banquetas… todo tipo de asientos algunos ocupados y otros vacíos. Incluso una larga barra de bar con un par de camareras que charlan alegremente con los clientes.

Tan alucinada estoy que choco contra la espalda de Ranma, quién se ha detenido en el sitio con la vista puesta en un punto concreto. Cielos, él también es una maldita roca.

—¡Ay!— protesto por segunda vez en lo que va de día, él me echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro con las cejas arrugadas.

—Mira donde pisas.

—¿Este es uno de esos sitios, cierto?— él sigue mirándome como si no entendiera a lo que me refiero. —Un club ilegal. — susurro y las chispas de mis ojos dejan entrever la emoción que me consume, y es que hasta el momento pensaba que estos lugares existían solo en las películas.

—Cría…— murmura él con un deje de superioridad, volviendo a girarse y con esa sonrisa que odio en los labios.

—¡Oyeme!

Pero mi protesta no surge el efecto deseado, Ranma comienza a caminar, aunque esta vez un tanto más despacio mientras echa fugaces miradas hacia mí, ¿será esa su forma de ser amable? ¿de decirme "no te alejes"?.

En un minuto nos plantamos delante del viejo de antes, sigue fumando en su pipa, recostado en un ostentoso sofá mientras una chica muy joven y vestida de forma despampanante le hace un sutil masaje en la espalda. A su lado se encuentran el gigante y el tipo de las manos largas.

Pongo cara de asco y me percato de la mano que Ranma ha dejado colgando a un costado de su cuerpo, toca suavemente mi brazo indicándome que me quede detrás suya, en un gesto protector que de nuevo genera en mí sentimientos contradictorios.

—Happosai— dice sin disimular su rechazo—. Sigues con tus negocios por lo que veo.

—Algo tiene que hacer este pobre viejito para ganarse unas monedas, ¿que hay de tí, alumno irrespetuoso?¿qué te trae de regreso?— dice y da una nueva calada a su pipa mientras deja ir el humo suavemente.

—Estoy buscando a mi padre.

—Ah, el bueno de Genma… ¿para qué le quieres?

—¿Y qué te importa?

—Siempre con tus malos modales, ¿no te enseñé nada?

—Oh sí, me enseñaste a robar, a espiar mujeres en ropa interior, a meterme en peleas por deudas de juego, a estafar en los comercios…— dice enumerando cada una con los dedos de una mano, mientras media decena de tipos comenzaban a acercarse a la conversación, interesados, y sus ojos me observaban hasta causar incomodidad. Inconscientemente me agarro a la tela de la camisa de Ranma, buscando refugio. Siento como pega un brinco en el sitio, y aún a pesar de su sorpresa evita mirarme.

—De todos vosotros Genma fue mi mejor alumno— sus ojos pequeños y sabios se fijan un segundo en los míos antes de que alcance a refugiarme de nuevo en la espalda de Ranma —. ¿No nos vas a presentar?

Él frunce el ceño sopesando la situación. Guarda unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales no mueve su mano que aún me mantiene tras él.

—No veo porqué debería hacerlo.

—Oh vamos Ranma, a este pobre viejo solo el queda el consuelo de abrazar a una guapa jovencita de vez en cuando. Estoy a las puertas de la muerte, ¿no me vas a conceder ese último deseo?.

—El día que te mueras quizás— refunfuña hastiado.

—No eres nada divertido— dice haciendo un mohín—. Quizás tu padre sí que pasó por aquí… pero ya no lo recuerdo, la edad me juega malas pasadas.

Ranma resopla y finalmente aparta su mano, invitándome a pasar a un primer plano. Asomo la cabeza tímidamente y doy un par de pasos mientras los ojos del viejo me recorren de forma libidinosa. Qué asco.

—¡Vaya si tienes buen gusto!, ¿como has engañado a esta preciosidad para que se quede contigo?

—No te pases abuelo— le advierte señalándole con un dedo, pero el viejo no le hace el menor caso y para mi espanto centra toda su atención en mí.

—Dime guapa, ¿como te llamas?

—Akane Tendô— respondo cohibida, el viejo alza las cejas, abre los ojos y desencaja la mandíbula al tiempo que una gigantesca sonrisa se forma en su arrugada cara.

—¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!¡Tendô, una Tendô!, ¡ese pilluelo de Soun debió casarse con una mujer realmente bella!.

—¿Conoce usted a mi padre?— pregunto sorprendida, lo último que me esperaba es que un hombre tan recto como mi progenitor tuviera algo que ver con un tipo como él.

—Oh querida, tu padre fue alumno mío, ¡que tiempos aquellos!. Genma, Soun y yo no parábamos de dejar corazones rotos por cualquier lugar donde pasábamos, las mujeres nos adoraban, pero lo primero en nuestra vida eran las artes marciales. Siempre lo dije, primero el arte y después el amor.

—Ya, ¿y en que ha quedado eso?— pregunta Ranma a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué haces en compañía de este idiota?— dice ignorando por completo el comentario. —Déjale y quédate conmigo pequeña Akane, te daré trabajo, hoy faltó una de nuestras camareras.

Giro la cabeza lentamente y miro al chico de la trenza con un gesto de superioridad, en clara referencia a sus acusaciones anteriores, él me devuelve un resoplido que solo logra enfadarme más.

—Déjate de cháchara y dime de una vez si viste a mi padre.

Happosai se examina con desinterés las uñas de una mano, se rasca una oreja y bosteza.

—¿Y que me darás a cambio?

Ranma no responde, pero noto como la tensión aumenta en todos sus músculos mientras cierra sus puños convirtiéndolos en rocas.

—Estoy tan aburrido, necesito un poco de entretenimiento. Prestame a Akane-chan un par de días, la trataré bien, lo prometo.

Y en ese mismo momento tengo la completa certeza de que las preguntas se han acabado, el artista marcial acaba de perder los escasos resquicios de paciencia que le quedaban. Se gira y me mira con determinación.

—Nos vamos— dice adelantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, yo abro la boca atónita.

—¿Eh?¿y qué pasa con lo de encontrar a tu padre?

—Ese vejestorio no sabe nada, y yo no tengo tiempo que perder con sus jueguecitos.

—¡P-pero…!— me giro desesperada buscando en la antigua mirada del anciano algo, un gesto, un simple atisbo que me devuelva la esperanza de encontrarme con mi suegro—. Por favor abuelo, ¡es muy importante!— exclamo, y él golpea su pipa contra un cenicero y fija sus ojos como canicas en los míos.

Atraviesa mi alma con su mirada sabia y yo trago saliva cuando se levanta de su cómodo sillón y queda a escasos pasos de mí.

—¿Qué hace la hija de Soun Tendô con el hijo de Genma Saotome?— pregunta de nuevo, se nota que en su fuero interno arde de pura curiosidad, y así me lo dice su gesto impaciente.

—Estamos casados— respondo con completa y auténtica franqueza.

A mi espalda escucho a mi marido resoplar y murmurar un nuevo insulto, le miro y me encuentro con su mirada azul. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras hace un gesto de negación. Me da igual lo cabezota que sea o las cuentas pendientes que tenga con este tal Happosai, su orgullo no va a impedir que encuentre lo que hemos venido a buscar.

—¿C-casados?— pregunta el viejo mirándome incrédulo, luego dirige sus ojos hacia Ranma y este hace un gesto de hartazgo.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿vale?. Es mi… mujer— termina en voz baja, como si le costara un auténtico triunfo pronunciar esa palabra.

—Vaaaaaya, vaya, vaya. Con que al final lo hicieron, ¡cumplieron su sueño sobre la unión de las escuelas!

—Fue un matrimonio arreglado. Nos vamos a divorciar— aclaro por si quedaran dudas, me da igual partirle el corazón al abuelo, quiero que la situación quede clara.

Pero en lugar de desilusión me sorprende una cara llena de alegría.

—¡Eso significa que vuelves a ser soltera! ¡Akane-chan!— grita lanzándose derecho a mis senos, con las manos abiertas y los labios ansiosos.

—¡Vejestorio libidinoso!— exclama Ranma, quién ha vuelto a situarse delante de mí y recibe al atacante con una patada directa en la cara. El anciano cae al suelo, yo miro la escena estupefacta. El chico de la trenza agarra mi muñeca, harto de todo.

—¡Nos vamos!— repite dejándolo claro y arrastrándome hacia la salida.

Happosai vuelve a ponerse en pie, se sacude las ropas y toma su pipa.

—Es una pena que os vayáis ya… estoy seguro que esta noche recordaré cuando vi a Genma por última vez.

Yo le miro pasmada pero el artista marcial no se detiene.

—¿Qué me dices Ranma?¿no quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?

—Muérete de una vez, Happosai— responde él.

—¿Y si le añadimos un poco más de emoción al asunto? digamos que hablamos de un combate a K.O. total...

—No me interesa.

—...con 500.000 yens de premio.

Siento como el agarre sobre mi muñeca se suelta ligeramente, ambos nos giramos al mismo tiempo, el viejo sonríe sabiendo que nos tiene justo donde quiere. Necesitamos el dinero.

—Qué contestas, ¿te apetece luchar?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola lectores!**

Poco a poco comenzamos a calentar motores, creo que se va poniendo más interesante, o al menos eso espero.

No sé como estaréis por vuestros países, pero en España estamos congelados del frío, que ganas de que llegue la primavera.

Me repito mucho pero gracias a todos por leer y dejarme vuestras impresiones en las reviews. Siempre las recibo feliz y me llenan de fuerzas para continuar.

Especiales agradecimientos a **Nodokita**.

Y ahora las respuestas a las **reviews**: **minato bombon kou** (los lectores me dais miedo con vuestra imaginación desmedida, jajaja. Gracias por leer), **susyakane** (a mi también me encanta Nodoka, parece que siempre va un paso por delante. Y el pobre Ranma es tan OBVIO ;)), **jannika1990** (pensé desde el principio que Akane era demasiado torpe para arreglar su cabello ella sola, así que desde mi punto de vista solo quedaba una opción: confiar en Ranma, es tan lindo nervioso...), **bry** (espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aquí quizás también Akane empieza a percatarse de alguna de las cosas buenas de Ranma), **xandryx** (¡Hola! siempre he pensado que la constancia es importante, y el tesón, y la ilusión... por eso siempre me esfuerzo por actualizar, aunque a veces os haga esperar en exceso. A mi también me dio mucha pena cortar el cabello a Akane, me encanta con su pelo largo, aunque creo que Ranma consiguió animarla un poco), **Dulcecito311** (Ya sabes, poco a poco... ¡aunque no demasiado que apenas les quedan 10 días! jajaja), **nancyricoleon** (la pobre creo que comienza a ver el tipo de suegro que le ha tocado...), **vanessamc** (la verdad es que la situación no pinta nada bien para ninguno de los dos, veremos cómo consiguen sobreponerse a los obstáculos que se encuentren, que malvada me siento ahora mismo...), **Rokumon** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta mi estilo. Quiero pensar que poco a poco sigo mejorando), **Sav21** (gracias por tu primera review, como ya he dicho yo también sufrí cortándole el pelo a Akane, pero creo que psicológicamente es importante para el personaje. Los capítulos comenzarán a alargarse pronto ;) ) y **Chiqui09** (las peleas entre Ranma y Akane son lo mejor, me encantan cuando discuten y sacan sus propias conclusiones. Y yo creo que con un papá como Genma acabaría desquiciada).

Muchiiiisimas gracias a todos y nos leemos en diez días, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo.

Saludos

LUM


	6. Lunes 18 - Segunda parte

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**Quince días**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Lunes 18**

**.**

**Ranma**

**.**

—Qué contestas, ¿te apetece luchar?— pregunta, y sé por su expresión victoriosa que me sigue conociendo mejor que yo mismo.

Maldito viejo, siempre un paso por delante, siempre demasiado listo. Un experto en encontrar las debilidades humanas, y yo, estúpido, no me he dado cuenta de que he ido a él con la mía expuesta.

Le fulmino desafiante, aún con la fina muñeca de Akane agarrada fuerte en mi mano. No puedo dejarme embaucar, no debo ceder a sus caprichos, he de mantenerme en mi decisión, pero…

La miro apenas medio segundo, vistiendo mi camisa y con esa expresión de completo desamparo.

Cuando poso de nuevo mis ojos en él ya sabe mi respuesta. Sonríe con su mandíbula desdentada.

—Hoy a las 20:00 mi local se llenará de gente esperando un nuevo combate de Tarô, y me gustaría que en esta ocasión el contrincante le durase más de tres minutos.

Vaya, se refiere a la montaña de músculos. No soy idiota, es fuerte, no le debo subestimar… pero Happosai fue mi maestro, él sabe de lo que soy capaz. ¿Quizás quiere probarme? ¿comprobar de algún modo mi estado de forma?. Si quiere un buen espectáculo eso es exactamente lo que va a tener.

—¡No! ¡no puedes!— me sorprende la chica de cortos cabellos, quién se ha interpuesto entre el vejestorio y yo mirándome atentamente, con sus ojos marrones dejando escapar la urgencia que entreveo en sus palabras. ¿Será que… está preocupada por mí?. —¡Te matará!

Una de mis cejas empieza a temblar de pura incredulidad, ¿acaso piensa...?¿ella cree que ese tipo es más fuerte que yo?. Se acabó, esto ha dejado de ser una cuestión de dinero, acaba de chocar de bruces con mi maldito orgullo, y no tiene ni idea de cuán grande puede llegar a ser.

—Vete preparando un ataud de dos metros— le espeto a Happosai, consciente de que mi contrincante me escuchar a la perfección, cosa que me importa una mierda.

—Ooooh, ¡eso significa que aceptas! muy bien, muy bien— se complace mi maestro mientras vuelve a tomar asiento y sigue recibiendo su masaje y un vaso de sake.

—¿¡Pero estás loco!? — me grita ella deshaciéndose de mi agarre, muy seria. Yo giro la cabeza con desgana, no estoy de humor para contestar sin soltar cualquier barbaridad. —¡Te va a hacer pedazos!

—¿Ah?— contesto más que harto de su falta de fé. —Dime, ¿por qué se supone que tu te las arreglabas sola para defenderte de él y a mi "me va a hacer pedazos"?

Ella resopla por la nariz y se cruza de brazos.

—Muy bien, pues adelante, enfréntate a él y que me entreguen tus restos en una caja de zapatos. Seguro que mi hermana lo tiene más fácil para tramitar un acta de viudez que una de divorcio.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿eh?. Es mucho más cómodo tener un marido muerto que un "ex"— repongo orgulloso.

Pero Akane no responde, se ha quedado blanca ante mi último comentario, y de nuevo me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que me he pasado de la raya. Aprieto la mandíbula incapaz de formar en mi cabeza algo que se parezca mínimamente a una disculpa.

—Imbecil— repone antes de darme un empujón y salir corriendo lejos de mí. La veo marchar impotente mientras a mi espalda escucho la ácida risa de Happosai caer sobre mí.

—Sigues sin tener ni idea de mujeres— dice mientras se echa al gaznate un nuevo vaso de licor.

Mascullo mientras me meto las manos en los bolsillos, aún quedan unas cuantas horas para el combate y no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer que vagar por la ciudad o, de nuevo, seguir a mi "esposa" para que no se meta en líos.

Parece que tiene una especie de imán para ellos, prácticamente juraría que va equipada con el mismo que yo.

¡Mujeres! me había jurado y perjurado a mí mismo que iba a pasar una larga temporada sin saber nada de ninguna y… "pum", me cae del cielo una marimacho con la que además estoy casado. De veras que logra sacarme de mis casillas.

Como tengamos que pasar un día más en mutua compañía no se lo que va a ocurrir, casi ni nos podemos hablar sin que medien los insultos. Yo solo le ofrecí una camisa, me negué a pelear para no hacerle daño, la libré de unos aprovechados e intenté ganar un dinero… sí, es ella la que se enfada sin motivos. Que poco femenina.

Camino meditabundo sin ver rastro de ella en ningún rincón del oscuro establecimiento. Subo el angosto pasillo y llego de nuevo al cochambroso callejón anexo a una de las vías principales. Lo que me faltaba, ha vuelto a huir de mí.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y de ahí me dejo caer hasta el suelo, cierro los ojos y tomo aire. A los pocos minutos el capullo de las gafas hace acto de presencia, se enciende un cigarrillo y me mira con condescendencia. Me dan ganas de alzarme de mi sitio y zanjar lo que empezamos un rato antes, casi tengo más ganas de partirle los morros a él que a su amigo.

—¿Problemas en el paraiso?— pregunta burlón.

—Cállate— respondo al instante.

—Ya volverá— dice en un extraño intento por tramar complicidad, una especie de entendimiento entre tíos. Una de esas cosas que jamás he comprendido.

—Supongo— digo y de nuevo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos dejo atrás el callejón. Más vale que coma algo y tome fuerzas para lo que está por venir, basta ya de preocuparme por esa tonta, ahora lo importante es centrarse en el combate.

Unas cuantas horas después y tras haber comido en un puestecito un bol de delicioso katsudon regreso al callejón. No estoy realmente preocupado por el tal "Tarô", si no por el estúpido de mi maestro.

Que se traía negocios sucios al igual que mi padre ya lo sabía, pero que ahora fuese dueño de un sitio de esas características es, cuanto menos, sorprendente. Y no es que no tuviera talento para el engaño, la extorsión o las peleas clandestinas, todo eso le sobraba.

Lo que me sorprende es que hubiera tenido la suficiente capacidad mental, entre borrachera y borrachera, como para establecerse en la zona y hacer prosperar ese antro. El viejo sigue estando lleno de sorpresas.

Recuerdo los años que pasamos juntos, justo tras mi regreso de china. ¡Vaya experiencia!, si sobrevivir con mi padre fue difícil, hacerlo bajo la tutela de Happosai solo era comparable con ser abandonado en el desierto con un paraguas, una botella de agua y una cuchara. Aunque no puedo negar que mejoré muchísimo mi arte, algo hay que reconocerle.

Llego frente a la puerta negra y llamo un par de veces con los nudillos, esta cede y el tipo que la guarda me deja pasar de inmediato. Hago de nuevo el camino hasta la sala con altos techos y el tatami en el centro.

El ambiente no tiene nada que ver con el de unas horas atrás; la gente grita eufórica, fuma, bebe y ríe de forma grosera a la espera del comienzo de la "masacre".

Veo a la montaña hipermusculada sentado, rodeado de decenas de admiradores. En una esquina un tipo experimentado controla las apuestas, de las que estoy seguro Happosai ve una buena parte, de otra forma no me hubiera ofrecido medio millón de yenes. Adivino que su campeón debe llevar varios triunfos seguidos, los suficientes como para que los apostantes puedan perder importantísimas sumas si yo resultara vencedor.

El viejo no ha cambiado nada, es capaz de estafar a su propia gente si con ello consigue beneficios. Mis ojos se pasean rápidos entre los presentes, sin querer admitir que busco a una persona en especial. Localizo a la cabezota de mi mujer sentada en uno de los bordes cercanos a la superficie de lucha, con gesto impaciente y contradicho.

Sonrío de medio lado, mucho más tranquilo.

Me aproximo silencioso y consigo situarme a su espalda sin ser visto.

—¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto con voz neutra, pero mi enfado no debe pasar desapercibido pues ella vuelve a retomar esa expresión furiosa de la última vez que discutimos.

—Como si te importara— responde apartando el rostro.

—¿Sabes? cuando gane no pienso compartir ni un mísero yen contigo— digo, no sé qué demonios me pasa, pero cuanto más enfadada se muestra más me apetece hacerla enloquecer. Es divertido, es MUY divertido.

—¿Y quién te lo ha pedido? además, no deberías estar pensando en tu recompensa cuando aún no has dado un solo golpe— contesta descreída, parece que si bien su enfado no ha terminado por desaparecer, al menos se ha suavizado un poco.

—Mira y aprende, "doctorcita". Vas a conocer el verdadero poder de la escuela Saotome de artes marciales.

—No pienso atenderte— dice tomando asiento junto al borde del tatami, de nuevo sacando a relucir su orgullo.

Ah, claro. Ya lo entiendo, no es que me guste verla enfadada… es que está linda cuando pone esa cara; con sus finas cejas fruncidas, sus labios apretados y sus ojos marrones tornándose duros y desafiantes. No es una expresión habitual, no al menos en las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora.

Sonrío de nuevo al verla enfurruñada y es entonces cuando mi maestro hace acto de presencia. Happosai parece henchido de pura satisfacción, ¿será que ya piensa en todo el dinero que va a embolsarse?, comienzo a hacer mis estiramientos sobre la superficie mientras el viejo se coloca a mi lado, observándome con ojo experto.

—¿Cambiaste tu rutina?

—No, sigo haciendo los mismos entrenamientos que me enseñaste.

—Bien, parece que no fui tan mal maestro después de todo.

—¿Qué tramas viejo? sabes que ese tipo no es rival para mí.

—De nuevo mi joven alumno peca de orgullo, entrené a Tarô una temporada.

—Vaya, ¿hay más locos aparte de mi capaces de soportar esa tortura que llamas entrenamiento?. Sorprendente— digo mientras retiro mi camisa y quedo con una interior de gruesos tirantes, estiro los brazos haciendo rotaciones y después centro mi atención en calentar bien las piernas.

—Con lo bien que lo pasábamos.

—Venga ya, ¡casi me muero!

—Te has vuelto muy aburrido, no me extraña que una chica tan bonita como Akane se quiera divorciar de tí.

Giro el cuello y pongo mala cara, estoy harto de que el viejo se meta en mis asuntos, pero su avanzada edad y su falta de vergüenza naturales juegan en mi contra. Sus ojos me miran alegres, dispuestos a darme una última lección.

—No deberías decirle cosas tan duras, las mujeres dolidas son capaces de cualquier cosa.

—Ya, gracias— respondo intentando acabar con los molestos consejos de pareja que no necesito, ¿qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo?.

—Si ganas deberías comprarle algo bonito.

—Ahora sólo me interesa la pelea— repongo harto de la cháchara, tengo ganas de terminar con todo cuanto antes: vencer a Tarô, localizar a mi padre, devolverle su dinero a Kuno y dejar a mi "mujer" libre de ataduras para que pueda llevar una vida normal, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

Y de forma sorpresiva y sin ni siquiera pensarlo vuelven a mi sus palabras de ayer.

"¡Te odio!".

No suelo provocar esa reacción en las mujeres, de hecho no suelo pelear con ninguna de ellas. Normalmente soy despreocupado y alegre en su compañía, no ofensivo ni ácido; ¿será que ella es capaz de sacar lo peor de mí?.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras mi contrincante sube al tatami y los gritos se vuelven tan altos que soy incapaz de oír nada, las luces son potentes y me ciegan, sin embargo a ella puedo verla, se ha puesto en pie y me observa atenta, casi con pasmo.

Me gustaría… que me deseara suerte.

Le doy la espalda y centro mi atención en la montaña que tengo delante, parece pesado y lento, pero estoy convencido de que sus golpes son como balas de cañón, más me vale que no me alcance.

Un altavoz anuncia nuestros nombres, los tímidos aplausos que me dirigen nada tienen que ver con el abrumador ambiente que envuelve a Tarô. ¿Es que acaso los tengo a todos en mi contra?. Happosai toma asiento en la zona presidencial y parece disfrutar de lo lindo, puedo ver que bajo su divertimento personal también me mira de forma analítica, esperando ver cuánto he mejorado desde que nos separamos. Muy, muy, muuuy en el fondo, el viejo es un portento de las artes marciales.

Adopto una posición de defensa básica y mi enemigo me evalúa, tomando él una variante no muy distinta. Justo ahí empiezo a notar la influencia del viejo.

Si ese mastodonte va a empezar defendiéndose lo voy a pasar mal.

Amago por su izquierda esperando que sea diestro y no le dé tiempo a reaccionar, pero me equivoco, Tarô se mueve veloz para su gigantesca corpulencia y bloquea mi puñetazo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Retrocedo mientras los gritos a su favor me asfixian.

De nuevo lo intento por la derecha, pero vuelvo a toparme con el montón de músculos echándome a un lado, por abajo no es muy diferente, a mi forma de ver este combate solo tiene una solución posible, y esa es mi especialidad.

Combate aéreo.

Tomo impulso y salto por encima de su cabeza, escucho el asombro contenido en los presentes cuando estiro una pierna y caigo en picado contra su cabeza, pero Tarô me ha visto venir, de nuevo se ha cubierto y mi pie se encaja contra los músculos de su antebrazo, tomo impulso y salto hacia atrás intentando recuperar mi posición, el hace un fútil intento de atraparme en la caída y resopla con fastidio.

Seco la gota de sudor que ha resbalado desde mi sien hasta mi barbilla, esto se está poniendo interesante. Camino un par de pasos laterales, dándole espacio mientras vuelve a adoptar su posición defensiva.

Quizás esa es su estrategia, dejarse golpear hasta que el rival se encuentre tan cansado que apenas se sostenga en pie, y entonces… aplastarle como a un mosquito.

Doy otro paso más buscando una apertura, y es entonces cuando el gigante reacciona y en el lapso de un pestañeo despliega toda su fuerza bruta contra mí, le esquivo como puedo pero alcanza a golpearme en el costado, sujeto con fuerza la zona del golpe y aprieto los dientes, si no me ha roto una costilla habrá sido de puro milagro.

¿Cómo me ha dejado engañar de esta forma? una estrategia urdida en el fallo del contrario, desde luego es un buen discípulo de su maestro.

Me estiro y me repongo antes de que su puño contrario caiga sobre mi cabeza amenazando con abrirla como si fuera una sandía.

Ruedo por el suelo hasta uno de los extremos del tatami y sin pensármelo demasiado lanzo una fuerte patada contra su costado. Le acabo de hacer cosquillas. Tarô sonríe y atrapa mi pierna entre su brazo y su abdomen, lanzándome contra el suelo. Recibo el golpe a la par que ruedo y mis doloridas extremidades me lo hacen saber al instante.

Joder, es duro.

Happosai ríe y aplaude encantado con la paliza que me está dando, maldito viejo. Aprieto los dientes furioso y me lanzo de nuevo contra él intentado encajarle mi puño entre las tripas.

Consigo alcanzarle en la boca del abdomen y sonrío por mi pequeño triunfo, pero no me espero que su mano me barra la cara de nuevo haciéndome besar el suelo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido y a la vez tan pesado?.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, estúpido!?— levanto la vista dolorido para fijar la mirada en la chica que, casi a mi misma altura me grita acuciante. —¿No dijiste que sabías pelear?

Oh, y sé pelear, sé hacerlo tan bien que le podría dejar con la boca abierta, es solo que no me esperaba que mi rival se fuera a defender.

—¿Estás preocupada?— pregunto poniéndome en pie, con una petulancia ni a la que yo mismo se dar explicación.

—¡En tus sueños! ¡cuidado!— exclama al tiempo que me agacho y esquivo un nuevo golpe con un par de centímetros, eso ha estado cerca. —¡Presta atención al combate!

—¡Eres tú la que me distrae!— protesto volviendo a esquivar una nueva embestida.

—¡Tienes que encontrar su punto débil!— dice a la par que yo sigo esquivando golpes y escucho su voz a mi espalda.

—¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil! ¡por si no te has fijado está acolchado por músculos!

—¡Hazle caer!¡él no podrá recuperarse de una gran caída!

¿Caer?, claro.. ¡caer!

Sonrío cuando al fin esbozo una estrategia en mi cabeza. Algo hay que reconocerle a esa chica, desde luego sabe de peleas. Tomo aire antes de tomar impulso y colarme entre las piernas de mi rival, en tan solo un segundo me encuentro a su espalda. Me pongo en pie y salto de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia arriba. Se da la vuelta intentando atraparme en el aire, pero es inútil, estoy completamente concentrado.

Trazo una perfecta elipse y en el segundo previo a entrar en contacto con él recargo mis puños, doy un par de certeros golpes en su cuello antes de desaparecer y deslizándome de nuevo como si fuera una serpiente golpeo con el codo su espalda. Después todo se vuelve un baile aprendido, patada a la rodilla, puñetazo en la boca del estómago, rodillazo en el lateral.

Finalizo con unos potentes ganchos encajados directos en su mandíbula, y el tipo apenas se tiene en pie. El silencio de la sala es atroz y Tarô da bandazos de lado a lado buscando el mejor sitio en el que dejarse caer inconsciente.

Me giro buscando los ojos marrones de Akane, quizás intentando encontrar en ellos algún gesto de aprobación. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa socarrona y la hallo con una expresión desencajada de puro asombro.

Sí, admítelo. Soy un genio.

Pero de la sorpresa regresa a la urgencia, y veo como me mira asustada antes de proferir un agudo grito. Me vuelvo a tiempo de ver como la montaña de músculos se desploma… justo encima de mí.

—¡Ranma!

Debo haber tenido una alucinación por culpa del montón de ingente carne hipertrofiada que me acaba de aplastar en forma de avalancha, si no, no me explico lo que acabo de escuchar. Acaba de gritar… ¿¡mi nombre!?.

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, empujo el cuerpo de Tarô lejos de mí y consigo respirar. Me quedo tendido sobre el tatami mirando hacia el techado lleno de luces mientras los aplausos me llegan en forma de oleada, al parecer los presentes acaban de ver algo que les parecía imposible.

—¡Ranma!

Vale, esta vez sí que no hay duda, no lo estoy imaginando: ella está llamándome preocupada. Me giro al tiempo de verla trepar hasta el ring de combate y dejarse caer de rodillas a mi lado.

Su cara se interpone entre mi visión y los focos, veo su rostro oscuro con restos de diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos y soy incapaz de imaginarme el motivo, ¿quizás temía quedarse sola si me pasaba algo?. Sí, eso debe ser, no tiene sentido que esté realmente preocupada por mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta.

—Sí…— alcanzo a contestar incorporándome en el sitio y quedando sentado junto a ella, la verdad es que me duelen bastantes partes del cuerpo.

—¡Idiota!, si sabías pelear así no deberías haber arriesgado tanto al principio.

—Estaba intentando medirle— digo llevándome una mano a la cara y comprobando que tengo un golpe en el labio. —Auch…

—Y casi te mata— repone tomando mi rostro y examinándolo de forma crítica mientras lo gira de lado a lado sin ningún cuidado.

Me dejo hacer mientras siento sus finos dedos contra mi piel, intentando que no note mi cada vez más acuciante sonrojo, ¿pero qué me pasa?.

—No esperaba menos de ti, muchacho— dice Happosai, quién se ha subido al tatami y me mira satisfecho mientras aspira el humo de su pipa.

—Vamos abuelo, déjate de halagos. Dime ahora mismo dónde está mi padre.

—Genma me hizo una visita la semana pasada, al parecer tenía en su poder un objeto de gran valor, y por supuesto recurrió a mí.

—¿Un objeto? ¡eso fue lo que le robó a Kuno!, ¿lo compraste? ¿que pasó con él?— digo impaciente poniéndome en pie, mientras Akane hace otro tanto sin despegarse de mi lado.

—Me temo que no, le dije que se lo llevara. Era algo demasiado arriesgado para mí, y ostentoso si me permites decirlo. Le di un par de nombres y se largó.

—¿Quienes?— vuelvo a preguntar perdiendo mi escasa paciencia.

—Oh no, no puedo revelarte esos datos, pero te diré que fue hacia el oeste. Quizás puedas encontrarle en Rumoi.

Decir eso y nada es lo mismo, le miro colérico sabiendo que Happosai me estaba mandando a buscar una aguja en un pajar. Seguirle la pista a mi padre siempre ha sido agotador.

Akane se encoge nerviosa, ha sido un día largo y comprendo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, por ambos, es salir de ese sitio.

El tipo de las gafas me entrega una bolsa de viaje llena de billetes con una expresión que bien pareciera que he insultado a su madre. Apenas la abro y se me seca la boca al comprobar que no estaban de broma al ofrecerme una cantidad tan disparatada, tal vez debería participar en esos combates más a menudo.

—¡Akane-chan! vuelve cuando quieras— grita Happosai moviendo las manos y lanzando besos al aire, ella le mira con cara de asco.

—Nos vamos viejo, intenta no morirte hasta que vuelva.

Ha llegado la hora de marcharse, me echo la bolsa al hombro y me despido levantando la mano a mis espaldas.

—¡Recuerda lo que te dije Ranma!— suelta a traición mientras sigue meneando las manos en el aire escoltado por un par de chicas jóvenes que le ríen las gracias. Pervertido arrugado… apresuro el paso para salir del local mientras Akane me da alcance.

—¿Que fue lo que te dijo?— pregunta curiosa.

—Nada— respondo notando como vuelven a enrojecer mis mejillas.

El aire nocturno de la ciudad nos golpea a los dos, ella se encoge de frío y yo la miro culpable. Mi camisa tampoco es la gran cosa para protegerla del clima.

—Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche— digo encaminándome hacia una de las calles principales, ella me sigue mientras se abraza a sí misma.

Me paro y suspiro.

Tomo uno de los abultados fajos de billetes de la mochila y se lo tiendo sin más.

—Ten, comprate algo y deja de tiritar todo el rato— digo huraño, Akane pestañea incrédula. —Me pone nervioso verte tan incómoda, ¿¡vale!?— intento explicarme de nuevo, pero solo consigo verme como un estúpido, ella mueve ligeramente los pies en el sitio y yo le entrego el dinero sin más. Luego me doy la vuelta.

—Reservaré dos habitaciones en ese mismo hotel, no tardes— digo señalando al pequeño aunque elegante lugar que queda a uno de los lados de la calle. No quiero girarme y darle la cara, ya bastante vergüenza he pasado con ese gesto. Hago justamente lo que he dicho que voy a hacer, entro en el alojamiento y me voy directo a tomar un baño.

Casi dos horas después y cuando estoy apunto de caer dormido escucho como alguien llama a mi puerta. Abro un ojo y enciendo la luz.

—¿Quién es?— pregunto molesto, la tímida respuesta tarda unos segundos en llegar a mis oidos.

—Soy yo, Akane.

No se que hora es, pero se que es la primera vez que ella llama a mi habitación y no al contrario. Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta antes de encontrarme con ella.

Akane lleva puesto un abrigo de color gris, mullido y calentito, de hecho parece que toda su ropa es nueva, mira hacia el suelo tímida mientras me muestra lo que lleva en las manos.

—Traje cosas para… curarte— repone apartando la mirada y alzando un diminuto botiquín que parece haber adquirido para el viaje.

Mi cara de idiota debe ser digna de hacer una foto, cierro la boca ahorrandome cualquier tontería que fuera a salir por ella y me quedo callado mientras entra en mi habitación.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?— pregunta cuando mira hacia la cama, yo niego con la cabeza.

—No, estaba dando vueltas.

—No quería molestarte, es solo que… no podía dormir tranquila— dice quitándose el abrigo y tomando asiento en mi cama, luego me mira atenta. Yo levanto una ceja expectante, ella rueda los ojos. —Ven de una buena vez— ordena autoritaria, y yo no tengo fuerzas para replicar, me siento frente a ella mientras abre su pequeña cajita y comienza a sacar enseres.

—No es necesario, ya me limpié las heridas— repongo, pero ella no me presta la más mínima atención, saca un rollo de venda, extiende la mano y vuelve a mirarme impaciente.

—¿Qué?

—Tu pié, te lo has torcido.

—¿Como sabes...?— sin darme tiempo a más alza mi pie y examina mi tobillo, metiendo los dedos justo donde más duele. —¡Aaaaayyy!

—Te estuve mirando durante todo el combate, ¿recuerdas?, pisaste mal en una de las caídas y después de regreso por la calle cojeabas un poco.

La miro asombrado mientras ella comienza a vendarme con infinito cuidado, prestando atención a la pequeña lesión que yo no había dado ninguna importancia. No es solo ese detalle, durante el combate no me perdió ojo, lo sé, estuvo atenta de cada uno de mis golpes y los siguió como solo un experto sabría hacer.

—Si se venda bien en dos días dejará de molestar— dice mientras continúa dando vueltas a mi tobillo, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, y menos hacia mi salud.

¿Será que ese vejestorio al final tenga razón en algo?

—Entonces... ¿no me odias?

Ella se queda estática durante un momento, alza la vista de su trabajo y sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos. No se porqué lo he dicho, si ha sido simplemente otra de las montones de estupideces que digo a lo largo del día, o una parte de mí, una pequeña y rechazada parte de mí necesita saberlo.

Aparta la vista y continua con el vendaje.

— No te odio.

—¿Por eso te enfadaste conmigo esta tarde?— pregunto de nuevo, Akane termina su trabajo y comienza a recoger las vendas.

—Yo soy médico, no consentiría que salieses herido en mi presencia, y por supuesto tampoco prefiero ser viuda a tener un "ex", que tontería.

Toma una gasa y la empapa en antiséptico, alza su mirada color chocolate y me impacta ver en ella tanta seriedad inesperada. Realmente la jodí, no debería haberle dicho eso, fue una estupidez.

Arrugo las cejas arrepentido intentando de nuevo formular una disculpa, en lugar de eso siento el escozor de las heridas cuando ella comienza a aplicarles yodo. Me quejo pero Akane insiste en realizar las curas, así que finalmente me quedo quieto mientras retengo en mi mente el momento en el que la vi correr hacia mí, gritando mi nombre. Me pregunto si yo alguna vez podré llamarla por el suyo.

Termina de revisar las heridas de mi cara, satisfecha, pero antes de guardar todos sus enseres me mira una última vez.

—¿Te duele algo más?— pregunta con un interés genuino.

Y yo guardo silencio, espero por el lapso de varios latidos a decidir una respuesta correcta a tan simple pregunta. Sí que me duele algo, en este mismo momento siento una punzada en el corazón que apenas y me deja respirar. Estoy a punto de levantar un dedo y señalarme sobre el pecho, pero me lo pienso mejor.

Niego con la cabeza y ella cierra su botiquín, se pone en pie de forma resuelta y toma la puerta, espera un par de segundos y se despide con un adorable "buenas noches". Cuando se marcha yo le respondo al silencio.

—Buenas noches.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Ahora que lo veo, este capítulo no es especialmente largo. La verdad es que aparte de la pelea no pasan muchas más cosas... bueno sí, algo pasa entre esos dos cabezotas, jajaja, al menos el tonto de Ranma parece que comienza a percatarse de algo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¡gracias, gracias, mil gracias!. Y también por vuestros comentarios, me llenan de felicidad y son el mejor pago para el esfuerzo del escritor. Mientras escribo estas líneas estoy "peleándome" con el capítulo 11, que además de ser complicado es doble. Cuantos dolores de cabeza me traen esos dos _.

Respondiendo **reviews**: **Mix**(Gracias por dejar una review, sé que faltan escenas románticas, peor llegarán...poco a poco, jejeje), **Geral**(Gracias, me alegra mcuho saber que te está gustando mi fic), **Rokumon**(bueno, para el final aún queda muuuuucho camino, espero que disfrutes del fic y seguro que tus cuestiones van aclarándose por sí mismas poco a poco), **exsho**(muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo), **susyakane**(Muchas gracias, el maestro solo es el primero de varios locos en hacer acto de presencia. Y no te preocupes, soy incapaz de maltratar a Akane durante mucho tiempo, ya ves que ya le puse ropa normal, pero sí, a mi se me hizo lindo que llevara la camisa de Ranma...), **Sav21**(yo también amo a Ranma celoso! jajaj, no dudes que lo verás más veces. Esperar diez días no es tanto, a mi casi ni me da tiempo a armar un nuevo capítulo... ya llevo retraso para las siguientes entregas U_U), **Dulcecito311**(Me hizo gracia plantar a Happosai como una especie de empresario ilegal, creo que le queda bien. Aún queda mucha historia y muchos líos por delante, ¡gracias por comentar!), **Minato bombon kou**(lo del ego de Ranma es imposible arreglarlo, ni modo, mejor ni pensarlo y quererle tal cual, jajaja. Yo también creo que con un poco de lemon terminarían antes las peleas... ¡pero no sucumbiré!¡lucharé contra mi mente pervertida! agggg), **xandryx**(la verdad es que en este capítulo se le fue un poco la mano, peor creo que al final hasta el mismo se dio cuenta. Eso es bueno, ¿no? XD), **Piki26**(¡Gracias por tu review, artista! si que los habrá, pero tendréis que esperar un poquito, solo un poco a que se conozcan mejor), **nancyricoleon**(creo que Akane aún no se da cuenta de lo que es capaz su "maridito", solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo termine descubriendo, ¿le gustará? :P), **ar30982**(¡muchas gracias! y como he dicho antes, 10 días no son tanto, a mi me terminarán ardiendo la punta de los dedos de teclear tan deprisa como puedo, jajaja), **bry**(¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! yo siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi, pero obvio que las sensaciones de cada uno son propias e individuales. Me llena de orgullo saber que te impacta tanto, supongo que eso significa que lo que escribo consigue llegar hasta vosotros, los lectores, muchas gracias, me haces muy feliz. ¿Qué murmuraba Ranma? seguro que alguna palabrota, ese chico tan maleducado... XD. Y sobre la conversación con la anciana, lamentablemente no volveremos sobre ella hasta muy adelante, pero sí, el bobo de Soun siempre estuvo preocupado por Akane, es un personaje adorable a su modo), **Xilxis**(¡Gracias! cada diez días y mientras no me atasque en ningún capítulo tendrás una actualización ;) ) y **Jannika1990**(Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre y pese a todo intento conservar la personalidad de los personajes, incluso recrear escenas "parecidas" al propio manga. Mil gracias por leer, muchos besos).

Y por supuesta mil besos a mi beta reader argentina, **Nodokita**. ¡Viva el chimichurri!(el picante).

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, os espero en el capítulo 7 en poco días.

Muchos besos.

LUM


	7. Martes 19

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**Quince días**

**~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~:~.~**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Martes 19**

**.**

**Akane**

**.**

Me parece mentira lo bien que me encuentro al despertarme: he dormido en una cama, me he dado un largo baño, tengo ropa limpia y además me compré una mochila de viaje con todo lo necesario. Mi nuevo champú huele a fresas y me di el lujo de gastar dinero en un perfume, uno que en mi vida hubiera adquirido de seguir en Nerima y llevar una contabilidad casera humilde: un perfume de olor a nenúfares y brotes de bambú.

Sigue haciendo frío, pero hoy estoy de mucho mejor humor. Salto de la cama, me miro al espejo y termino de empacar mis pertenencias, supongo que el plan consiste en ir a Rumoi y continuar buscando en lugares poco recomendables al ladrón de mi suegro.

Por bochornoso que sea, lo de ayer fue una de las experiencias más impactantes de mi vida. Estar en un lugar como aquel siendo mudo testigo de un combate de ese calibre… fue alucinante. No pensé que Ranma luchara así, de hecho, no sé de nadie que pueda luchar de esa manera.

Es un genio, es increíblemente bueno, pero eso jamás lo admitiría ante él. Ni eso, ni que tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Mejor sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, la muevo un par de veces en señal de negación como si así pudiera librarme de la imagen del chico de la trenza sobre el ring, mientras el sudor empapa su camiseta y la determinación brilla salvaje en sus ojos azules.

Ah, mierda.

Fuera, ¡largo de aquí!, ¡estoy comprometida!. Eso es, mejor pensar en Shinnosuke… a quién quiero engañar, no puede competir con él físicamente.

Ah, mierda.

Y además está eso. Qué vergüenza haber gritado su nombre de esa manera, como si fuese una novia preocupada. Solo espero que la algarabía fuera lo suficientemente potente como para que no me escuchara.

Como sea esta aventura va a terminar pronto, de hoy no puede pasar. Ya llevo cuatro días fuera de casa, si vuelvo a llamar por teléfono sin noticias de mi regreso mi familia comenzará a preocuparse de verdad.

Tomo aire y salgo de la habitación, miro contrariada el pasillo vacío, sin duda me esperaba encontrar junto a mi puerta al chico de la trenza; ¿Será que acabó tan cansado del combate?.

Camino hacia su habitación y llamo a la puerta, no obtengo respuesta por lo que pego la oreja a la superficie intentando escuchar algo. Vuelvo a golpear, esta vez más fuerte.

—Ey, ¿estás despierto?— pregunto mientras tomo el pomo, no será por no haberlo intentado. —V-voy a entrar— me anuncio entre nervios e impaciencia, pensaba que la dormilona era yo.

Justo cuando estoy abriendo la puerta una voz me sorprende a la espalda.

—¡BU!— exclama el muy idiota en mi oído mientras yo doy un salto en el sitio, asustada.

—¡Ja! ¡tendrías que haberte visto la cara!— dice entre risas mientras yo hago grandes esfuerzos para que mi ritmo cardiaco recupere la normalidad.

—¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño? ¡no puedes asustar así a la gente!— le digo abochornada, a la vez que intento continuar con mi dignidad intacta.

—Vaya, si tanto me lo vas a reprochar no compartiré contigo el desayuno— dice a la par que levanta una bolsa delante de mis narices, en ese momento mis ojos siguen los comestibles como si fuera un perrito y él comienza a sonreír de nuevo a mi costa. —¿Qué me dices?

Yo le arrebato la bolsa, harta de tanta burla.

—Eres un idiota— repongo retadora, aunque el hecho que quiera dejar clara mi postura no significa que tenga ganas de comenzar de una nueva pelea.

Ranma hace un gesto hacia su habitación invitándome a pasar, y yo la acepto hambrienta, deseando que el día de comienzo de una vez.

—¿Qué tal tu tobillo?— pregunto curiosa mientras saco de la bolsa un melón-pan y lo devoro, tomo asiento sobre la cama y le doy un nuevo mordisco mientras mi estómago me lo agradece. Cielos, pareciera que siempre estoy hambrienta.

—Mejor, gracias— contesta él sentándose a mi lado y sacando de la bolsa otro dulce igual que el mío.

—¿Y cual es el plan?—pregunto distraída mientras rebusco alguna bebida. —¿Solo trajistes té?

—Tomaremos el autobús a Rumoi, es un pueblo de la costa y normalmente solo tiene turismo y pescadores. Bébetelo y no protestes.

—¿Y crees que tu padre estará ahí?

—Quién sabe, quizás tenga un comprador. Además, justo en esa zona se ha instalado recientemente un clan yakuza.

Dejo de masticar y le miro pasmada. Me sigue sorprendiendo que hable tan tranquilamente de peleas ilegales, mercado negro o incluso de la yakuza, parece algo tan cotidiano para él que no deja de inquietarme.

—No seréis una familia de mafiosos, ¿verdad?— pregunto mientras él toma un dónut y da buena cuenta de él.

—¿¡Qué!? claro que no. Es solo que mi padre es especialista en meterse en líos, te sorprenderías.

—A estas alturas me espero cualquier cosa— respondo consternada, él me mira con cierto interés, yo me sonrojo y giro la cara. —¿Q-qué?— pregunto nerviosa.

—¿Vas a terminarte eso?— dice el chico de la trenza señalando los restos de mi desayuno, en contestación, y a riesgo de atragantarme, me lo acabo de un solo bocado.

Un rato después ya estamos de nuevo en marcha, salto hacia afuera dispuesta a comerme el mundo y sintiendo que por fin tendremos suerte. Mi suegro no puede esconderse por siempre, además Japón es una isla, no es como si pudiera salir del país así como así.

Giro y encuentro al artista marcial a mi espalda ya con su mochila al hombro, mirándome con ese mismo gesto interrogante que ha puesto cuando quería que le diera mi comida, pero ahora no creo tener nada de su interés. Aparta la mirada repentinamente molesto y esta vez la que se siente confusa soy yo.

Echa a andar sin dirigirme la palabra y sin poder evitarlo arrugo el ceño, contrariada. Pensaba que habíamos empezado bien el día.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?— pregunto sin poder evitar entrometerme en su evidente mal humor.

—Nada— contesta hosco, aún así no me pasa por alto el hecho de que ha comenzado a apresurar el paso y me cuesta bastante ponerme a su altura, casi me veo obligada a correr.

Llegamos a la estación de autobuses y le miro exhausta por arrastrarme por media ciudad a paso militar, él se gira y me observa impaciente.

—No me devolviste el dinero de ayer.

—¿Eh?

Extiende la mano haciéndome saber que quiere de regreso las vueltas de lo que gasté en ropa y enseres de aseo. Ruedo los ojos incrédula, no sé si es un tacaño o simplemente quiere controlar en qué me gasto el dinero, aunque lo ganó él así que no parece del todo mal. Le entrego los apenas cinco mil yens restantes y él los observa boquiabierto.

—¿Sólo esto?

—Me dijiste que comprara lo que necesitase— respondo a la defensiva, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Y cuantas cosas necesitabas?

—¡De todo! ¡ni siquiera me quedaban bragas!— grito indignada, dos segundos después me tapo la boca y miro a mi alrededor, percatándome de que varios viajeros me miran estupefactos. Sonrío forzada y miro al terco artista marcial sintiéndome enrojecer, claro que él no está en mejor situación.

—Puedes quedártelos— dice volviendo a girar el rostro, obviamente tan muerto de vergüenza como yo, sus mejillas se han incendiado a causa del pudor.

—Pues ya no los quiero— replico orgullosa, volviéndole a tender el dinero.

—¡Yo tampoco los quiero!

—¿Entonces para qué me los pides?

Gruñe ante la cuestión y vuelve a ignorarme. En serio ¿qué mosca le ha picado? ¿por qué estaba de tan buen humor en la mañana y ahora vuelve a comportarse como un cretino?. Ya sé que no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme en exceso, al fin y al cabo pronto nos despediremos, es solo que no soporto sus malos modos.

—¿Sabes? así ninguna chica se casará contigo— le digo caminando tras él, y sorprendentemente pega un brinco y me mira por encima de su hombro.

—¿Y quién demonios ha pedido estar casado?— contesta a la defensiva.

Le miro de forma desapasionada, si las mujeres somos complicadas sin duda los hombres son unos estúpidos.

—Shinnosuke es mucho más amable que tú— pienso en voz alta.

—Como si me importara el criador de monos que tienes por prometido— resopla desdeñoso, no me gusta que insulte así a mi futuro marido, ahora que lo pienso, creo que lleva haciéndolo desde el principio. Será grosero.

—Siempre escucha lo que tengo que decir, y jamás nos hemos enfadado. Ni siquiera una vez.

—Estupendo…— resuelve de nuevo con voz ronca.

— Él…— me quedo callada ante la visión de un pequeño puesto en una de las esquinas de la estación de autobuses, el chico de la trenza sigue caminando hasta que se da cuenta de que no le sigo, es entonces cuando, colérico, vuelve sobre sus pasos y me mira impaciente.

—¿Qué?¿ya te has cansado de hablar del riega-flores?

—Café…— murmuro mientras camino hacia el puesto guiada por el delicioso olor. Llevo días sin tomar uno, desayunando cualquier cosa por las mañanas. Y no es que no me guste el té que me trajo Ranma, es que no tiene nada que hacer contra una deliciosa y fuerte taza de buen café.

—Ya has desayunado— protesta siguiéndome y apoyándose sobre la barra del puesto, mientras yo me dedico a ignorarlo. —Vas a ponerte gorda y no entrarás en tu ridículo vestido de novia.

—Un café solo.

—Marchando señorita— contesta el amable camarero mientras prepara un expreso y lo pone en un vaso de cartón.

Por fín. Cuando lo tomo entre mis manos tengo la misma sensación que ayer, cuando al fin tomé un baño. Una increíble paz recorre mi cuerpo.

—¿Lo tomas solo?— pregunta el artista marcial, que me mira de nuevo con curiosidad, olvidando su anterior rabieta.

—Solo y sin azucar— respondo dando el primer sorbo y sintiéndome entrar en calor.

—Qué poco femenino— dice, de nuevo intentando ofenderme, lo peor es que esta vez sí que lo ha conseguido.

Miro con pesar mi adorado café y suspiro triste. Es verdad, ya lo sé, no es nada femenino.

—La primera cita que tuve con Shinnosuke fue en el hospital— digo rememorando aquel tiempo, cuando yo era una estudiante de primer año. Ranma me mira con las cejas fruncidas, pero aún así continúa en el sitio, escuchando atento. —Llevaba mucho tiempo ingresado y se aburría. En los extremos de cada pasillo había una sala de espera llena de bancos y algunas máquinas de bebida. Yo estaba de prácticas así que apenas pasaba por allá, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada, pero justo me tocó revisarle y no lo encontré. Me volví loca buscándole por la planta, hasta que finalmente salí al pasillo y lo vi al fondo, justo delante de la máquina de café. Él me sonrió y me ofreció la bebida que acababa de ordenar, un café con leche y mucho azúcar. Me pareció tan amable que le di las gracias y le dije que era mi favorito.

—¡Vaya!— exclama abriendo los ojos como un búho. —Con que tu prometido es un pervertido que quería jugar a los médicos.

Entierro el codo en sus costillas, molesta por su maldita falta de tacto, ¿es que no se puede hablar en serio con él? ¿siempre tiene que ironizarlo todo?. Camino por la estación airada, aún con mi café en la mano mientras le doy un par de sorbos.

—¿Y que pasó después?— pregunta dándome alcance, yo giro la cabeza, no pienso decir una palabra más —. Oh vamos, es un sueño erótico muy recurrente— dice de forma pícara.

Yo vuelvo a girar el rostro, y él se echa las manos tras la nuca mientras camina a mi altura.

—Déjame adivinar, desde entonces el muy tonto siempre te traía el mismo café, y tú jamás tuviste el valor de decirle que lo tomas solo, ¿me equivoco?.

Detengo mis pasos, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. Aprieto los dientes frustrada y él permanece altanero, satisfecho de su perspicacia.

—Vaya idiota.

—¡No es un idiota!¡es tierno y atento!— protesto harta de su desprecio.

—Te vas a casar con un tipo al que ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirle cómo tomas el café— espeta atento a mi reacción.

—No quiero herir sus sentimientos— digo y mis manos se crispan sobre el vaso ya medio vacío.

—Entonces… debe importarte mucho.

—¿Eh?— levanto la mirada al tiempo de ver a Ranma girar el rostro y dirigirse como una bala hacia la ventanilla de venta de billetes.

Por algún motivo esas palabras han hecho que mi corazón palpite rápido, y no se explicarme el porqué. ¿Importarme? claro que me importa Shinnosuke, voy a casarme con él. Es un buen hombre, amable, detallista, tímido y a veces torpe. Nunca he puesto en duda su amabilidad, ni le he contradicho, nuestra relación siempre ha sido tan apacible que casarnos era simplemente natural.

Aunque bien pensado, Shinnosuke es a Ranma lo que el zumo de melocotón al sake.

—El autobús sale en apenas cinco minutos— me informa el chico de la trenza cuando regresa a mi lado, aunque no puedo dejar de fijarme en que sus ojos me esquivan.

Sintiéndome terriblemente incómoda le sigo hasta nuestro medio de transporte, por suerte el bus va medio vacío, cada uno ocupamos una silla diferente, separados y aún a pesar de ello no muy distantes.

Resoplo fastidiada sin llegar a entender lo que tiene ese idiota bipolar en la cabeza.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando el vehículo se detiene abro los ojos, no se como ha ocurrido pero me he quedado dormida. Me estiro perezosa sintiendo el dolor de mi cuello por la mala postura y no puedo evitar buscar a mi "marido".

Le encuentro en un asiento mucho más próximo al mío, ¿cuando se cambió?. Como sea me pongo de pie y recojo mis cosas mientras le observo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Ya hemos llegado a Rumoi?— pregunto intentando romper el silencio que sin motivo aparente se ha instalado entre los dos.

—Sí, te has pasado todo el camino durmiendo— replica con desinterés, comenzando a caminar por el angosto pasillo.

—Supongo que tengo sueño atrasado— reflexiono a la par que el bus vuelve a ponerse en marcha y da un brusco frenazo.

Me desequilibro por completo y caigo hacia delante, intentando amortiguar el golpe contra el suelo extiendo mis manos, pero antes de que se produzca el chico de la trenza ha dado dos zancadas en mi dirección, y en lugar de chocar contra el piso lo hago contra su pecho, duro como una maldita roca.

Él se sujeta a uno de los asientos para evitar que nos vayamos los dos al suelo y yo me agarro a su camisa china intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento quietos, intentando averiguar si vamos a sufrir una nueva sacudida.

—Gracias— digo a la par que alzo la mirada, aún tímidamente agarrada a su ropa, él no responde, aparta la vista como si temiera con toda su alma mirarme a los ojos.

—¿A qué demonios hueles?— pregunta molesto, yo parpadeo sin entender.

—Compré un perfume de nenúfar y…

—No te lo vuelvas a poner.

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta.

—¿Estás diciéndome que huelo mal?— pregunto indignada, soltándole a la vez que mis manos se apoyan contra su inmenso abdomen y le empujan violentamente.

En contestación solo gruñe.

—¡Eres insoportable!— digo echándole a un lado y saliendo a grandes zancadas.

Cuando pongo un pie en Rumoi me sorprende el paisaje. La parada de autobús es tan solo un banco cubierto en mitad de una ladera llena de vegetación, giro contemplando la belleza del lugar y es entonces cuando lo veo.

El mar… me sorprende el azul profundo de las aguas, el brillo de la espuma blanca de las olas al ser reflejada por el sol.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no veo el mar? ¿que no mojo mis pies en el agua o camino descalza sobre la arena?. Tengo un viejo recuerdo de cuando era niña, corriendo y riendo con mis hermanas por una playa lejana, a mi mente llega la algarabía, el calor del sol en verano tostando mi piel, y también recuerdo la cálida sonrisa de mi madre velando por nosotras.

—Es un pueblo de turismo— dice el chico a mi lado, yo ni le miro por haber interrumpido mis pensamientos.

—Como sea— respondo con el enfado bailando aún en mi tono de voz, pongo un pie en la carretera y entonces siento el bestial agarre que ejerce Ranma sobre mi brazo, tira de mí como si fuera una cuerda y yo acabara de lanzarme de cabeza desde un puente. Su mano me oprime a la par que inevitablemente vuelvo a chocar contra él, pero esta vez no hay asiento al que agarrarse, esta vez caemos al suelo enredados mientras escucho el caucho derrapar sobre la pista y a mi espalda pasa un coche a gran velocidad, justo por el lugar que yo ocupaba un segundo atrás.

—¿¡Estas loca!?¡mira donde caminas!— exclama histérico mientras yo alzo la mirada dolorida, encontrándome a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro y con mi cuerpo en completo contacto contra el suyo.

—¡No lo vi!¡y en primer lugar fue culpa tuya por enfadarme!

—¡Yo no hice nada para enfadarte!

—¡Dijiste que huelo mal!

—¡No dije eso!— con la respiración agitada miro sus ojos azules y mis cejas se crispan por la frustración que me produce. En serio que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza, siquiera de lo que dice la mitad del tiempo. Sólo sé que no se cansa de insultarme, ese parece haberse convertido en su mejor entretenimiento.

Suficiente. Me apoyo torpemente sobre él y me pongo en pie, alisando mi ropa descuadrada, él hace otro tanto sacudiéndose la suciedad del suelo.

—Pues a no ser que quieras que me tire de cabeza al mar, voy a seguir oliendo de la misma forma el resto del día— digo terca y a mi espalda le escucho murmurar algo ininteligible.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, tan solo procura ver donde pisas— contesta huraño pasando a mi lado, comienza a caminar por el margen derecho de la carretera y adivino que no me queda más remedio que seguirle. ¿De nuevo otra caminata silenciosa? Oh, sí, Ranma Saotome es el rey de la fiesta.

—¿Y… sabes por donde comenzar a buscar?— pregunto cautelosa, ¿es mucho pedir una conversación de adultos?.

—Voy a ir a la zona del puerto, allí seguro que saben darme alguna pista sobre el viejo.

—Dirás que "vamos" a ir— aclaro, por si le queda alguna duda de que va a seguir sufriendo mi presencia.

—¿No tuviste bastante con lo de ayer? te aseguro que las compañías de Happosai van a parecerte alumnos de primaria en comparación con esta gente— replica, está claro que no quiere que vaya con él ni por asomo, de nuevo está intentando librarse de mí.

—Me da igual, está en juego mi casa y mi dojô, no pienses que voy a dejarte solo— termino firme, ante todo tengo que hacer prevaler mi postura. Si estoy dando vueltas por el norte de Japón a tan solo unos días de mi boda no es por gusto, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

—Como quieras— dice mientras nos aproximamos a la zona más poblada del lugar, enseguida comenzamos a pasar por calles transitadas y llenas de tiendas de recuerdos, aunque no deja de extrañarme la cantidad de turistas a pesar del frío.—Hay unos balnearios muy famosos— aclara Ranma al mirar mi expresión de desconcierto.

—Uah, me encantaría quedarme un par de días descansando aquí.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de descansar en tu luna de miel— dice con un gesto burlón.

—En realidad...— discrepo tímidamente — ...no tenemos dinero para una luna de miel, nada más casarnos nos mudaremos a Ryugenzawa, con el abuelo de Shinnosuke.

Ranma detiene el paso y me mira incrédulo.

—¿Te lleva a su casa a cuidar de su abuelo?¿en serio?

—Está muy enfermo— aclaro.

—Tu caza-ardillas si que sabe de romanticismo— se burla de mí, empiezo a estar hastiada de sus estupideces.

—Ya claro, seguro que tú serías mucho más romántico— le digo caminando a su altura.

—Por supuesto— dice echándose las manos tras la nuca en un gesto que, entiendo, usa muy a menudo. Sobre todo cuando se hace el interesante.

—¿Y tú dónde irías de luna de miel?— pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿No es obvio? a un lugar donde poder estar solos— me mira por el rabillo del ojo. —¡M-me refiero a mi mujer y yo! es decir… ¡a la mujer que yo elija!¡mi futura mujer!.

—Oh— repongo mirándole interesada. —¿Y ya tienes candidata?¿o al resto del género femenino le resultas igual de insufrible que a mi?.

—Para tu información tengo varias: todas bonitas, con buen carácter, mucho pecho y dispuestas a cumplir todos mis caprichos. Tal y como me gustan las mujeres.— dice enumerando cumplidos claramente dirigidos a irritarme.

—O sea que eso es lo que quieres, una mujer que se parezca a tu madre.

—¡Eh!— salta ofendido, y yo me aguanto una cruel risotada, le he dado justo donde más le duele.

—¿Entonces sí tienes novia?— vuelvo a preguntar, y esta vez contengo el aliento durante un segundo, esperando su respuesta.

—Emhh… no, yo… bueno, no me gustan las relaciones estables— dice visiblemente incómodo, está claro que no le importa lo más mínimo destripar mi vida privada, pero para la suya todo se vuelven respuestas difusas y contestaciones vanas.

—Mujeriego— suspiro asumiendo lo obvio, Ranma es ese tipo de chicos con los que jamás me juntaría. Al menos acerté en una de mis suposiciones iniciales.

—¡No soy un mujeriego!— protesta ofendido —. ¿Qué culpa tengo de que no me falten las chicas? no es como si las fuera persiguiendo ni nada de eso, simplemente aparecen.

—Ya... — contesto mirándole de forma afilada, entrecerrando los ojos —. En ese caso, mucho me temo que jamás tendrás una luna de miel que celebrar.

—Como ya he dicho antes, no me interesa lo más mínimo casarme.

—¿Nunca?

—Bueno, ya lo estoy y déjame decir que no es para tanto— afirma mientras de nuevo forma esa media sonrisa que tanto detesto.

—Supongo que solo lo es cuando estás con la persona adecuada— suspiró siguiéndole el juego, si cree que puede golpearme dialécticamente sin réplica, se equivoca por completo.

—Como si existiera tal cosa.

Le miro con curiosidad no muy segura de lo que ha querido decir, con la charla hemos terminado en el puerto. A nuestros pies se extiende un rompeolas y a la derecha decenas de embarcaciones de pesca y recreo se apretujan con el ancla echada sin el más mínimo orden.

—Es bonito— suspiro mientras el frío aire me golpea en la cara, trayendo aromas de salitre y algas marinas.

A mi lado siento como Ranma se tensa y se gira.

—Vamos de una vez, el sitio no está lejos.

Asiento en silencio y vuelvo a encontrarme con la visión de su trenza y su espalda, con la mochila medio descolgada, camina pensativo.

No hace ni cinco minutos de nuestro paseo cuando llegamos a lo que parece un restaurante normal y corriente, uno bien humilde a decir verdad; por completo lleno de pequeñas mesas e igualmente pequeños taburetes, de suelo quebrado una y mil veces y luces tenues que en otro tiempo debieron brillar. Lo extraño es que en cuanto entramos en el local las conversaciones cesan, el tumulto de los hombres reunidos se vuelve susurros y todas las miradas se posan en nosotros dos.

Me siento ridícula, pero vuelvo a esconderme tras la espalda del artista marcial, no es que esté asustada, pero no me gustan nada todos esos tipos.

Ranma toma la iniciativa y pasa por delante de ellos, esquivando personas y mesas, yo le sigo con pasos pequeños, intimidada.

De pronto uno de ellos se pone en pie, parecería un tipo corriente si no fuera por la larga cicatriz que le surca el rostro y sus ojos pequeños y amenazantes. Lleva el pelo engominado y se viste de cualquier forma, mastica de forma grotesca un palillo, dándole vueltas en los labios.

—¿Tu no eres el hijo de Saotome?— pregunta, y Ranma le mira con interés a la par que sus ojos azules le inspeccionan con detenimiento.

—Ah... ¡el tío Masato!— dice cayendo de pronto en la identidad del sujeto.

—¡Chico!¡que alegría verte!, ¡cuánto has crecido!

—Jaja, sí, hace tiempo que no venía— ríe él aparentemente tranquilo.

—¿Vienes a hacer negocios?— pregunta y sus ojos se fijan en los míos, yo aparto la mirada a la par que pellizco con timidez la camisa del artista marcial —. ¡Trajiste a tu novia!— exclama pletórico, fijándose más y más en mí, pero Ranma se aclara la garganta y va directo al grano.

—He venido a buscar a mi padre.

—¿Genma? oh, justo se fue ayer. Estuvo por aquí un par de días, la verdad es que no me quiso decir lo que se traía entre manos.

Pero él no cede, sigue manteniéndose firme y me da la impresión que ese diálogo va mucho más allá de las palabras que pronuncian, se están midiendo.

—Vamos, ¡quita esa cara tan seria!, ¿os apetece beber algo? yo invito.

Ranma tuerce el gesto y camina hacia el fondo del restaurante, yo le sigo pegada a su espalda, sin saber muy bien lo que está ocurriendo.

—¡He dicho que no está!— protesta el hombre tras nosotros.

—Como si tu palabra valiera algo— replica él llegando hasta la puerta del fondo en la que se lee un cartel: "Solo personal".

No duda en tomar el picaporte y abrirla de golpe, mudo el gesto a uno de absoluto asombro al descubrir que, más que un almacén allí hay un restaurante mucho más grande que el que hemos dejado atrás. Las mesas son más altas, la gente va mejor vestida y el humo de los cigarrillos es tan denso que las luces apenas y parecen prendidas.

—¡Viejo!— exclama Ranma, y el tal Masato le agarra por el hombro, impidiéndole dar un paso más.

—No puedes entrar ahí.

—Intenta detenerme— le reta dando un paso dentro de la sala, por un momento casi me arrepiento de haberme puesto tan cabezota con el hecho de acompañarle.

—Venga chico, tu padre es un buen amigo, no me hagas avisar a los de "seguridad".

Es entonces cuando Ranma parece evaluar la situación. Por un segundo sus ojos viajan desde Masato hasta a mí, y después de regreso a la sala.

—Solo quiero hablar— aclara, mucho más conciliador.

—No creo que ninguno de nuestros clientes quiera charlar contigo.

—¿A quién le vendió la mercancía?

Masato le mira inquiero, sus pequeños ojos negros vuelven a fijarse en mí.

—Podemos hablar, pero tu y yo… a solas.

¿Cómo? ¿qué está insinuando? Comienzo a inflamar mis ánimos ante la seguridad de estar ante un cerdo machista, un viejo que se piensa que tengo medio cerebro y la lengua demasiado larga. Abro la boca con la completa intención de dejarlo sumido en la más profunda de las vergüenza cuando Ranma me interrumpe.

—De acuerdo— asiente sin más.

—¡Eh!— me quejo y él gira el rostro resignado.

—Aguanta solo cinco minutos, no tardaré— se excusa, yo me cruzo de brazos gravemente contrariada.

—¿Y porqué no puedo ir?

—Estos tipos se dedican a la compraventa de objetos del mercado negro, y no te conocen. Al menos quédate un rato sin meterte en líos— dice intentando que comprenda, para lo que quiere puede ser muy persuasivo.

—Sé cuidarme sola— repongo y él sonríe ligeramente, como si no creyera en mis palabras.

—Será mejor que salgas fuera, no me fio de que te quedes aquí dentro.

—¿Ah?¿y qué me podría ocurrir?— pregunto contrariada.

—Pues que… es decir…— se acerca a mi oído, queriendo hablar de forma confidencial. —No es que seas guapa ni nada de eso, pero estos criminales no están muy acostumbrados a ver chicas jóvenes.

Aprieto los dientes y por segunda vez en lo que va de día entierro el codo en sus costillas.

—¡Au!¡eres una burra!

—¡No te preocupes por mí, ya me congelaré en la maldita calle esperando que termines con tus "negocios de hombres"!— le espeto a la par que me arrebujo en mi abrigo y salgo del restaurante portuario dando un sonoro portazo, estoy segura que todos y cada uno de los comensales se han encogido en el sitio antes de mirar acusadores al presuntuoso que tengo por marido.—¡Ahhhhhhhh!— grito, me pone de los nervios.

Paseo de forma impaciente por el puerto, con pasos firmes intentando entrar en calor o quizás sacarme el enfado de encima, pero es imposible, no puedo librarme de él. Llego hasta el espigón, cuyo brazo construido con duras rocas se adentra medio centenar de metros en el mar, cada vez más oscuro.

—¡Eres un idiota!— grito al océano sin poder contenerme—. ¡Un prepotente, mujeriego y estúpido artista marcial!

Respiro agitada mientras cierro los puños, el oleaje me responde susurrante, pidiéndome un poco de calma.

Realmente hace frío.

Me encojo en mi abrigo y doy una patada a una pequeña piedrecita situada al borde del rompeolas, que cae al agua sin apenas hacer ruido.

Veo salir la luna en el horizonte, mis mejillas y mi nariz se tornan rosadas a causa del viento helado, entonces me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una eternidad, estoy cansada de esperar. Me doy la vuelta sintiendo como el enfado se ha rebajado, al menos un poco. Quizás con algo de suerte ese estúpido haya terminado su "charla confidencial", o quizás me dejen entrar en esa especie de restaurante por piedad, para no morir transformada en una estatua de sal y coral.

Cuando apenas me separan unos metros del establecimiento, una figura choca contra mi hombro haciéndome caer al suelo. Se trata de un hombre corpulento, envuelto en un grueso abrigo negro y con un gorro de lana cubriendo su cabeza.

—¡Disculpe señorita, no la he visto!— dice mientras me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme, lleva unas curiosas gafas redondas y en lugar de zapatos observo que viste unas sandalias de madera en sus pies desnudos.

—No es nada. — repongo algo preocupada, ¿es que no tiene frío?. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que lo que lleva sobre la cabeza no es un gorro, si no un pañuelo anudado que solo sirve para ocultar su calvicie.

—Por casualidad, ¿no serás la chica que ha venido junto a Ranma, verdad?

—¿Le conoce?— pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno, yo…— duda un momento —. He de irme, ha sido un placer, y… perdóname.

—Oh no, no se preocupe, no ha sido nada— niego con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no me encuentro ni molesta ni herida por el empujón.

El hombre me dedica una sonrisa triste que hace que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentúen. Le veo marchar con paso apresurado, desapareciendo en la cada vez más acuciante oscuridad nocturna.

No pasa más de un minuto antes de que Ranma salga del restaurante, parece contrariado y menea la cabeza de lado a lado, yo me dirijo hacia él, impaciente.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada— contesta mientras termina de cerrar su abrigo y evita mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Nada?— repito desolada, realmente esperaba que nuestro viaje no se alargara más días.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que no ha encontrado comprador, no sé que demonios le robó a Kuno, pero es algo demasiado grande incluso para los traficantes. No tardará en estar desesperado, será entonces cuando cometerá un error... y le pillaremos.— dice mientras cierra el puño, parece más afectado que yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?¿no sabes más?

—Al parecer ya se ha largado, ese maldito viejo huele el peligro. Lo normal es que esté buscando alguien interesado en la mercancía. Se dirigirá a un gran ciudad, los tipos del restaurante creen que podría huir hacia Tokio.

—-¿¡Tokio!?— grito desencajando la mandíbula —. ¡Eso está en la otra maldita punta del país!

—¡No me chilles! ¿¡te crees que no me he dado cuenta!?

—¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Ranma gruñe a la par que aparta la mirada y mete sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Cenar.

—¿Cenar?¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?— digo haciendo aspavientos, realmente es increíble lo que está pasando, no estamos mejor que al principio, más bien estamos dando pasos hacia atrás.

—Tengo hambre y así no puedo pensar, ¿vale?— replica comenzando a alejarse del puerto, parece que se encuentra más malhumorado por el triste resultado obtenido que yo misma.

Suspiro y hago lo único que puedo, seguirle. Me abrazo a mí misma intentando protegerme del frío y afilo la mirada sobre su funesta figura. No sé qué pasa con él, a cada momento que pasamos juntos le entiendo menos. ¿Hambre? yo también tengo hambre, pero dedicarnos a hacer turismo gastronómico por Japón no es la solución. Cada vez me siento más lejos de casa y más cerca del día de mi boda.

Un nudo se me forma en el estómago al pensar en ello, detengo mis pasos.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunta mientras llega junto a lo que parece una pequeña izakaya.

Levanto la vista y me encuentro sobrecogida por la imagen, con la ligera luz del establecimiento iluminando su perfil, dejándome entrever su ceño fruncido, su preocupación.

Niego con la cabeza y me apresuro a entrar confiando en entrar en calor.

Ranma me espera, abre la puerta y me hace un gesto hacia el interior, como haría un caballero pero sin perder su toque narcisista. Es extraño, pero sonrio con la comisura de los labios.

En seguida nos encontramos sentados el uno frente al otro en una mesa de robusta madera, nos hemos quitado los zapatos y los abrigos. El denso ambiente adornado con las volutas de humo de la barbacoa de carbón embriagan el lugar.

No suelo ir a este tipo de sitios tan... desenfadados. Mis compañeros de clase me invitaban a menudo a ir a divertirnos a las izakayas que rodeaban la universidad, pero ante mis constantes negativas pronto dejaron de hacerlo.

Ranma apenas mira la escueta carta y pide unos platos a compartir, aunque antes de que se retire la camarera se lo piensa mejor.

—Y también sake caliente— pide como si tal cosa.

—¿Sake?— preguntó incómoda, y él me observa entre curioso y extrañado.

—¿No te gusta?— pregunta con ese gesto burlón tan suyo, en seguida aparece nuestra bebida y la camarera se retira tras dejar sobre la mesa una botellita de cerámica de color blanco y dos platillos diminutos.

—N-no es eso— niego mientras miro como se sirve un pequeño trago—. Es solo que no tengo por costumbre beber.

—¿Ah?¿eres abstemía?

—No exactamente… nunca he probado el alcohol.

Alza una ceja como si no terminara de creerse lo que le acabo de decir, la camarera llega en el impás silencioso que nos envuelve y deja sobre la mesa un par de platos que se ven irresistibles.

Me aclaro la garganta y tomo mis palillos para atrapar una pieza de pollo. Cuando el chico de la trenza consigue reaccionar sirve el licor en el pequeño platillo que hay frente a mí y me mira impaciente.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme?— digo desconfiada, mientras mastico el mejor pollo crujiente que he probado en mi vida. Tengo que decirle a Kasumi que busque la receta.

—¿De veras que nunca has bebido?, pensaba que estudiabas en la universidad.

—¡Idiota!¿que te crees?, ¿que los universitarios somos un atajo de irresponsables que nos pasamos la vida de fiesta en fiesta?

Parece pensárselo durante un segundo.

—Sí— asiente tomando él también un buen trozo de carne.

—¡Umh!— tuerzo el gesto y evito mirarle, no estoy dispuesta a caer en su juego.

—¿No será que no te invitan a las fiestas?¿tan poco popular eres?

—¡Déjalo de una vez!— exclamo comenzando a estar más que harta de esa curiosa habilidad que tiene para hurgar en mis asuntos. Lo peor de todo es que ha hecho diana.

—Es eso, ¿verdad?— apunta maquiavélico, y yo le miro furiosa, tomo el vaso de licor y me lo bebo de un solo trago antes de dejarlo con un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Satisfecho?

—No tienes que beber para impresionarme— dice mientras él mismo se lleva el licor a los labios y da un pequeño sorbo.

—No pretendo impresionarte, solo que cierres la boca y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos. No haces más que preguntar y ser hiriente, cuando yo apenas sé nada de tí.

Siento tanta vergüenza ante mi repentino discurso que no puedo hacer otra cosa que fijar mi mirada en el okonomiyaki que nos acaban de servir. Tomo un trozo y lo mastico automáticamente, después agarro la pequeña jarra llena de sake caliente intentando encontrar algo de mi extraviado valor.

Ranma se aclara la garganta y yo alzo la mirada, atenta.

—Me crió mi padre— dice mientras un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas, toma aire y sigue hablando. —Cuando apenas tenía un año le hizo una extraña promesa a mi madre, no regresaría conmigo hasta haberme convertido en todo un hombre. Fue así como comenzamos a viajar, visitamos toda Asia entrenando, buscando retos y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, de esa forma me convertí en un artista marcial. Pero en nuestra última visita a China… — me mira con recelo y sacude la cabeza —. Tuvimos un "accidente" que después hizo que todo se complicara. En resumen, no conocí a mi madre hasta hace apenas un par de años, cuando conseguimos resolver el problema.

—¿Problema?— repito curiosa.

—Es demasiado largo y extraño de contar, no te lo creerías.

—Entonces tú también la has debido echar mucho de menos— reflexiono sin poder evitar sentirme conmovida. Ranma está haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por abrirse un poco a mí. El muy ególatra, fanfarrón y desconsiderado me está hablando de su vida, una vida por cierto nada fácil.

—Sí, pero aún seguimos siendo un poco distantes. Ella intenta protegerme constantemente de los problemas en los que me mete mi padre y yo… bueno, yo intento que ella no se vea envuelta en todas mis locuras.

—Creo que sabe defenderse sola— sonrío a la par que recuerdo la hermosa katana apoyada sobre la pared de la cocina.

—Viene de una antigua familia de samurais.

—Debe ser increíble reencontrar a tu madre después de tantos años.

—No lo digas así, es vergonzoso— repone terminándose su trago y volviendo a servir ambos vasos, yo sonrío a la par que siento el agradable calor del licor comenzar a hacer mella en mí. Me siento relajada, estoy cómoda, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no me siento así?¿sin el extraño peso enganchado a la boca de mi estómago?¿sin la incertidumbre del mañana impidiéndome dormir o comer?.

—Yo daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a la mía, por poder hablar con ella y contarle que me voy a casar, que voy a dejar los estudios y que me iré lejos de casa. Me gustaría tanto saber lo que piensa… si está… orgullosa de mí.

Intento controlar las lágrimas, de veras que lo intento, no sé cómo demonios hemos llegado a ese punto. Quizás sean todos los recuerdos que me trae esa playa en la que veraneamos durante años, o ese lugar donde está mi familia materna, no lo sé, solo siento que la necesito, que por primera vez en muchos años la angustia de su pérdida me oprime el corazón.

Ranma empuja el platillo lleno de sake hacia mí.

—Bebe— dice con sencillez —. Puede que los universitarios tomen para divertirse, pero el sake también sirve para dejar de estar triste.

—¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?— le espeto llevándome de nuevo el licor a los labios, él también alza el suyo y ambos nos lo terminamos de un trago.

Una hora después me siento tan mareada que apenas y hablo claramente. Ranma se levanta para ir a pagar la cuenta pero yo me pongo en pie y le detengo. Tengo que quedarme quieta unos segundos para que el suelo deje de moverse.

—Yoh paggo, aún te debbo 5000 yiennss— digo extendiendo todos los dedos de una mano, si no me fallan las cuentas tengo cinco dedos, eso servirá para ilustrarle. Él me mira desde su altura y sonríe ligeramente.

—Déjalo, mejor pago yo y vamos a buscar un hostal— dice y me enfado al ser consciente de que a él no se le traba la lengua al igual que a mi, ¡será desgraciado!.

—Nooo, yo paggo— repongo testaruda, comenzando a buscar mi cartera que debe estar en algún lugar desconocido de ese gigantesco bolso. Palpo nerviosamente los bolsillos de mi abrigo antes de que me invada la certeza — .¡No eshtaaa!

—Lo haré yo— insiste echándome delicadamente a un lado y terminando de abonar la cuenta.

—No lo entiendhesh, ¡no encuentrlo mi carrtera!¡me han robbado!

—¿No será que la has perdido?— dice volviendo a mi lado y haciéndome salir al exterior, el frío consigue aligerar un poco mi enrevesado pensamiento.

—¡Fue eshe hombre! ¡el tipo del reshtaurante de maffioshos!

—¿Te robaron la cartera ahí? lo cierto es que no me extrañaría …

—Nooo, fue el hombre calvo con gafash… él me robó— termino antes de que una idea veloz azote mi cabeza, a apenas unos metros se extiende la playa y a lo lejos me espera el oscuro mar.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?— pregunta alterado, pero por algún motivo le escucho muy lejano.

Ya no siento frío, de hecho el abrigo me sobra.

—¡Vamosh a caminarr por la arenna!— exclamo mientras corro en dirección a la playa, a mitad de camino abandono mis botas y siento el resfrescante tacto de la arena en los dedos de mis pies.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?— grita Ranma corriendo tras de mí, y yo río sintiéndome imparable, tan feliz de estar en ese lugar que no puedo pensar en nada más.

La luna ilumina sobre las oscuras aguas y yo trazo círculos como si bailara en la orilla, tan alegre y despreocupada que ni siquiera me paro a pensar que estoy demasiado cerca del agua.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!— grito de forma lastimera cuando siento como me golpea una ola, mojándome hasta mitad de la cintura, me quedo helada y paralizada un segundo antes de que una segunda haga exactamente lo mismo.

—¿¡Pero tu eres tonta!?— exclama el chico de la trenza llegando a mi lado visiblemente alterado, me toma en brazos y yo me agarro por instinto a su cuello. —¡Joder!.

Él también se ha mojado, yo comienzo a reír ante su cara de enfado y él me responde iracundo.

—¡Yo no le encuentro la maldita gracia!— dice y con un movimiento experto me agarra como si no pesara nada y me echa sobre su hombro, cual saco de arroz.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y toma mis zapatos junto a mi abandonada mochila, que se echa al otro hombro.

—¡Ya sé porque no bebes!¡es porque no sabes!

—Shueltamee, pueedo caminarr.

—No, ¡no puedes!¡no puedes ni mantenerte seca!

Veo el piso avanzando a toda velocidad sobre mi cabeza mientras las ropas mojadas se pegan a mi cuerpo, y siento el firme hombro del artista marcial clavándose en mi estómago.

Soy vagamente consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, sé que entramos en un lugar cómodo y caliente. Al fin me libro de la presión sobre mi abdomen y siento como sus grandes manos me depositan sobre una superficie acolchada.

Él continúa hablando, parece molesto, pero yo apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Finalmente me dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas:**

**Izakaya**: taberna japonesa donde se puede comer y beber, están especializadas en servir raciones pequeñas para poder compartirse. Suelen ser sitios nocturnos a los que acuden los japoneses tras salir de trabajar.

**¡Hola a todos!**

Siento el par de días de retraso, pero si os soy sincera llevo una semana de bastante trabajo y quehaceres, además que me centré tanto en terminar el capítulo 11 que no quería ni abrir este, soy un tanto obsesiva cuando me pongo a escribir a tope.

Este capítulo yo lo veo como el principio real del fic, es donde su relación se comienza a profundizar en cierta medida, y eso marca mucho los acontecimientos posteriores. ¡ya llevo escrito más de la mitad! tengo que darme más prisa o en dos meses me quedaré sin nada que publicar, jajaja.

Contestando **reviews**: **Sav21 **(oooh, ¡demasiadas preguntas! algunas se resolverán según avance la trama, esperate un par de capítulo, jajaja. Ellos tienen 21 años, bien jovencitos y peleones. Me alegro de que te esté gustando, aún queda mucho por contar), **xandryx **(¡muchas gracias! siempre lo paso mal con las peleas, tengo miedo de pasarme de descriptiva, quedarme corta, que no se entienda… aún así disfruto con ellas porque me suponen un reto. Akane siempre es linda cuando la tratan bien ^^ ), **ar30982 **(¡Diez días son muy pocos para un escritor! yo a veces escribo un capítulo en apenas cinco días y otros me paso un par de meses, resulta frustrante no poder avanzar al tiempo que me gustaría. A partir de ahora los capítulos comienzan a volverse más largos, jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo), **the girl of pig tailed** (¡Hola Geral! los guisos a fuego lento saben mejor, jajaja. Gracias por tu paciencia ), **Mix **(gracias, yo espero que disfrutes esta actualización), **Rokumon **(Akane siempre ha sido muy hábil analizando pelas, lástima que en el manga esa faceta suya se vaya olvidando poco a poco. Espero que este capítulo te resulte más largo que el anterior, ¡tenéis que aprender a leer más despacio! XD), **nancyricoleon **(más que verse más guapos cuando están callados, yo creo que meten menos la pata. Y sí, un Ranma estaría de re-bien), **kumyakane **(¡gracias! me estoy esforzando mucho en él, gracias por seguirme desde el principio), **mimato bombon kou** (yo también creo Ranma se da cuenta de que algo raro le ocurre, aunque aún no sepa lo que es. ¿No viste la clasificación de este fic? ¡me obligué a mi misma a ponerla así para resistir a mi parte pervertida! aguantareeee), **Hikari **(a mi también me gusta esa escena, porque es cómica y tiene un ligero toque romántico al mismo tiempo. Ranma ½ 100%), **Jorgy **(ah, ¡te extrañé! espero que todo te aya muy muy bien y aunque solo te puedas pasar por aquí cada 3,4 o 5 capítulos te lo agradezco mucho. Miles de besos), **liaakane **(y tu leyendo XD), **susyakane **(para una vez que fue medio amable además queda como machista dándole dinero a la mujer, lo que no sabe es que Akane gana mucho más dinero que él, aunque ahora no tenga nada :D ), **Zwoelf **(¡mi lectora silenciosa! en realidad la historia más que vueltas tiene intrigas, pero la base es super simple, o al menos eso me parece a mí. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta nueva historia), **jannika1990 **(como ya he dicho su relación avanza lentamente… a¡unque no tanto, que nos quedan poco días!. Ay amiga, ¿quién te dice que no estoy escribiendo otro fanfic trágico de forma paralela? jajaja. No puedo hacer nada contra ello, amo el drama, pero esperaré a publicar a terminar "Quince días", que me conozco...), **Dulcecito311 **(gracias por comentar siempre, Ranma puede ser un bocazas y un mal educado, pero creo que al menos consigo mismo es sincero, aunque a los demás no le muestre su verdadera cara. A sí mismo no se oculta lo que ocurre.), **Bry **(¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ah, pero a esos dos aún les quedan muchas cosas de las que percatarse. Poco a poco irán surgiendo ;) ), **Guest **(bueno, quién dice diez días dice doce… mejor no vuelvo a retrasarme o empezaré a ver una muchedumbre con antorchas cercando mi casa, jajaja).

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, como siempre especiales agradecimientos a mi querida argentina Nodokita.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Lum


End file.
